A prince's love
by Frenchyqueen92
Summary: Dwarves only love once and when Bilbo's cousin comes to Erebor for the wedding of our favourite burglar and king, Fili sees in her 'his one' and swears to make her his. Too bad she doesn't seem to agree. Fili/OC, some Thorin/Bilbo sprinkled here and there.
1. Prologue

_Oh dear oh dear! First fanfiction! Yay! _

_Fair warning, English is not my first language, even though I pride myself in being a great bilingual (or it might just be me). So criticism, corrections, opinions, etc. are very much welcome!_

_So in this fic, the Durins live (AS IT SHOULD BE, I refuse to acknowledge their deaths, Thorin is too majestic and Kili and Fili are just too adorable and sexy to die! Even though I'm pretty sure I'm a masochist because I keep going back to fics of their death __*** sniffs *,**__ so many feels!) and our king got himself his hobbit._

_Also, yadada copyright, the hobbit doesn't belong to me, blablablah Tolkien has all the rights and Jackson too, I think._

_Happy reading!_

CHAPTER 1: Prologue

In the wee hours of dawn not many hobbits were buzzing around and most were still fast asleep. Marguerite 'Mimi' Baggins is one of them, never one to be up before first breakfast, sometimes skipping to second breakfast if taken hostage to a comfortable dream. So one morning it came to her as a surprise to be wide awake at the first rays of light, sitting on a bench outside her cozy hobbit hole with a warm cup of tea. She didn't mind much to be awake so early for once, with the nice morning breeze playing in her long honey curls and the sunlight warming her skin. What she did mind though was a strange tall figure with a pointy hat blocking said sunlight.

Startled, all she can do is offer the stranger a timid smile and a simple ''Good morning sir''

''And to you too young miss Baggins, a pleasure to finally meet you'' said the tall man with a small bow.

''Oh, em yes...'' Blinking in surprise and quickly getting on her furry feet to answer with a small bow of her own. ''Hello, y-yes very well the same...have we met? I'm afraid I do not know your name mister...?''

''Oh do forgive me, where are my manners? Perhaps you've heard of me, I am the wizard Gandalf the Grey, good friend of your cousin Bilbo Baggins.'' replied the kind wizard, an amused twinkle in his eyes.

Eyes widening as big as saucers, Marguerite points an accusing finger at Gandalf, eyes narrowing. ''YOU! You're the one who threw poor Bilbo in that dangerous adventure with the dwarfs and all!''

''The very same'' said Gandalf with a chuckle.

''What could you possibly want here, I do hope you're not looking for someone else to get on an adventure, because surely after what we've heard, none will want to follow you, no sir they won't!''

''Not even you young miss?''

''Especially not me! And don't you start with the story of our ancestors because I will not be fooled like Bilbo, I will not leave the Shire for all the gold in Middle-Earth!''

''Not even for a royal wedding?'' said Gandalf, casually waving an envelope out from who knows where, her name elegantly written on it.

''Especially not a royal wed- wait what... A what? A royal wedding you say? What royal wedding?'' peering curiously at the envelope, recognizing her cousin's handwriting ''Who's getting married?'' , sending the wizard a suspicious glance.

''Why your cousin Bilbo of course, to the king under the mountain, the one and only Thorin Oakenshield! Bilbo sent me personally to deliver your invitation and a request to be his witness at the ceremony, that is if you are willing to leave the Shire for a year or so, the travel is quite long and I'm sure Bilbo will want you to stay as his guest for a bit.'' handing her the envelope with the same mischievous twinkle in his eyes as before.

Mimi takes the envelope carefully, as if it was suddenly going to burst in flames, taking a seat once more on her bench. ''This must be a joke, Bilbo, a simple humble hobbit from the Shire, marrying a king? A dwarf nonetheless! I'm not even sure what they look like... And how could I possibly make it there in one piece, I'll be killed within the week that's for sure!'', gaping at Gandalf with a slight look of worry growing in her eyes.

''Bilbo said something similar too and yet has shown great courage during his journey. He also happened to have saved his company's lives a few times and without him they would of never of gotten rid of the dragon Smaug. My dear girl, you underestimate your cousin, your race and yourself.''

''If what you say is true, I very well underestimated Bilbo, but as for myself, I can't even kill a fly without feeling bad about it and I faint at the first sight of blood, I am hardly adventurer material...''

''Ah, but you forget that you will not be alone and you won't be on any quest either. You'll simply be on your way to a wedding, hardly an adventure. True the road might get difficult and there is danger out there, but think how happy it would make Bilbo for you to be there, you are nearly all that is left of his family after all.''

Mimi could do nothing but nervously chew on her lip, looking at the ground '' May I... may I think about it?

''I cannot wait too long my little friend, for the wedding is soon and time to precious''

''How about until tonight then? Could I just...''

''Well of course my dear, I'll be back at sunset and hopefully, I'll have a companion for my travel.''

''Hmm... yes, well good day and until tonight'' The rest of her day was spent pondering about the pros and cons of going to the wedding. Pros: She gets to witness a royal wedding, see her cousin, see dwarves, maybe even elves along the way if she was lucky. Cons: It would mean leaving her cozy little hobbit hole for a good while and face potential life threats. By the end of the day, when three knocks were heard at her door, she had made her decision.

''I will go with a condition'' said Marguerite arms crossed, now sitting in her living room with the odd wizard sipping some camomile, a determined look in her bright green eyes.

''Name it and I'll see what I can do'' said the wizard, barely containing a smile at the young hobbit's business tone.

''If at any point I truly wish to go home, you will bring me back, whether we're at the doorstep of wherever we're going or a foot out of the Shire.''

''It seems reasonable enough. I, Gandalf the Grey swear to bring you, young Marguerite 'Mimi' Baggins, back to your hobbit hole if you truly wish to whenever and wherever you wish''

''Perfect. Well then, when will we leave?''

''At dawn of course''

Nearly choking on her own cup of camomile, Marguerite snaps her head up to look at the tall wizard with wide eyes ''Dawn!? So soon! I have nothing packed! Barely arranged anything at all! Who will watch my home while I'm gone? I will not have it taken apart like Bilbo's after he first left!''

Letting out a chuckle, Gandalf gets up from the plush chair he was comfortably sitting in to walk towards the door ''Do not worry so much little one, pack only the necessary, a few spare clothes, perhaps a book, a few toiletries and so on, shouldn't take too long. As for your home, simply write a letter and we'll leave it to your neighbours before leaving. Now my dear go pack and then take plenty of rest, I'll come back with the first rays of light. Good night and pleasant dreams.'' A wink and a smile was the last she saw of Gandalf before he stepped out her door for the night, leaving poor Marguerite to her thoughts about dwarves and unknown lands.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Later on, in Erebor's kitchen_

''Fili stop that or you'll lit the whole kitchen on fire and Kili would you_ stop _playing with that chicken!?'' Poor Bilbo Baggins didn't know what was more irritating, the two young dwarves immaturity or the fact that they were _supposed _to be helping him with cooking lunch.

''Relax Bilbo, it's just good fun, you _do_ remember what fun is don't you?'' said a laughing Kili, chicken still in hands, wiggling it left and right as if it was dancing.

With a dramatic gasp, the eldest prince puts a hand to his heart sending his younger brother a wide eyed look ''Maybe he _doesn't_! Spending so much time with uncle's brooding moods, it most of made him forget! Ouch hey!'', shifting away from the used-to-be burglar's swatting hand.

''Ha-ha, just because I don't think wiggling a chicken around -seriously Kili_ stop_ it- isn't funny that it means I forgot how to have fun'' said the exasperated hobbit, a small smile fighting it's way to his lips at the two's antics.

Just as Kili was about to reply, Ori entered the kitchen, grinning from ear to ear with what seemed to be letters in hand. ''I'm sorry to interrupt, but the reply you specifically were waiting for just arrived and I thought you would like to be the one to open it'' said the young scribe, turning to Bilbo, handing him the letters with an excited smile.

''Oh goodness, thank you very much Ori, you were right I really appreciate the thought, but perhaps you could read it to me? I've got my hands a bit full'' said the hobbit looking at his hands covered with food. ''Which one would you like me to start with, I also have one from Gandalf'' wondered the young scribe.

The unusually silent princes were listening carefully, looking curiously at the envelopes Ori was mentioning. ''Special guest?'' said Fili and Kili, looking at each other ''What special guest?'' turning to the two others, confusion apparent on their faces.

''I didn't want to tell anyone about it until I got an answer, but I invited my younger cousin Marguerite to be my witness at the ceremony'' said Bilbo, quickly adding ''Hobbit tradition, I'll explain later'' after seeing the ever growing look of confusion on both prince's faces at the mention of a 'witness'.

''Marguerite?'' said Kili, lips twitching into a smile ''She's named after a flower?'' followed Fili, sharing a look with his brother, both falling into giggles.

''I can't say it's very surprising with the hobbit's gardening obsession'' replied Ori, containing his own amusement so not to offend his small friend who looked about to chew the two princelings head off.

''I'll have you know it's a very acceptable name, even though she isn't a fan of it herself, she prefers to be called Mimi'' said Bilbo, still glaring at the two brothers.

Clearing his throat, Ori returned the attention to himself, trying to keep the two heirs of the throne out of further trouble with the halfling. ''Shall I read her letter then?''

Redirecting his attention to Ori, Bilbo nods ''Oh right, yes do go ahead please''

''Very well, it goes as follows:

_Dear cousin,_

_First things first, I wish to congratulate you of your engagement with the dwarven king Thorin Oakenshield. Second thing, YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME ABOUT HIM A LITTLE SOONER DON'T YOU THINK!? Here I am, comfortably sipping tea, when suddenly a wizard stumbles into my life, wanting to drag me to __Valar__ knows where, telling me that not only you're getting MARRIED, but with a DWARF which I've never even met! I do not have a lot of time to write this before we leave, so I'll leave it at this: I'm coming and when I get there, you'll wish I haven't left home with the earful you're going to get and if I die along the way, I'll haunt you as a ghost for the rest of your life!_

_With all my love,_

_Your cousin, Marguerite 'Mimi' Baggins''_

A silence followed the end of the letter, all three dwarfs looking at Bilbo with an expression of bewilderment and amusement.

''Well... this ought to be an interesting meeting'' Ori added nervously, looking unsure at Bilbo ''She doesn't sound too pleased...''

''That's lightly said considering she just threatened the future queen of Erebor'' pointed out Fili with an amused smirk ''She has spunk'' added Kili.

''Yes well... let's hope she'll be too tired of her travels to do much of anything, even though I know I'll never hear the end of it'' said Bilbo with a sigh and then glaring at Fili ''And for the thousand and something time, it is consort NOT queen, when will you both get it through your thick heads?''

''Hey! No need for name calling, it's not our fault you're so small'' said Kili with an affronted look '' cute'' added Fili ''and a bit feminine with your obsession with flowers'' ended Kili with a smirk

The hobbit nearly choked on air at the last part ''What IS with you lot!? Just because we like flowers doesn't make us _obsessed_! And I'll have you know that just because we enjoy flowers instead of weapons and prefer handshakes instead of smashing our heads together that it makes us less male than you all! ... And I'm NOT cute!'' said Bilbo, a tinge of pink at the tip of his pointy ears. ''Now, what does Gandalf has to say?''

''Well I already opened and read that one earlier, it simply says they're on their way and should arrive in a month give or take a week'' said Ori, an amused smile on his lips at the previous exchange between the princelings and the burglar.

''Ah, good then, we will have to prepare rooms before their arrival so they can immediately rest upon entering the castle.'' said the hobbit, nodding to himself and then turning to Kili ''Now hand over the chicken, I need to stuff it so I can start cooking it, I'm starting to get hungry'' extending a hand for the bird.

''Of course mister Boggins, we wouldn't want you to starve'', Kili joked, giving the chicken to him.

''Of course we wouldn't want to mess with a hungry hobbit, very dangerous they are on an empty stomach'' continued Fili.

''Like a bag of angry kittens'' ended Kili, sharing a chuckle with his brother, their laughter doubling as the hobbit starts grumbling about 'unruly, irritating and thick headed dwarfs'.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_So this is the end of chapter one, I hope you all liked it! As I said at the beginning, English is NOT my first language so there might (will) be some grammar mistakes and others, so just point them out and I'll correct whatever mistakes you guys can find :-)_

_Also as usual, lots of reviews, please and thank you :-P_

_Oh and before I forget: I need a Beta reader, maybe two just to have different opinions _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.

_**PAY ATTENTION TO THE FOLLOWING MESSAGE, READ IT, READ IT I TELL YOU!**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.

_THE IMPORTANT MESSAGE - If some of you have some absolute favourite pairings you wish to see, a funny idea, a suggestion, a quote you want to hear, a word or a theme, go ahead and say so, I'll try to plug it in there somewhere! I really want to make this fun for everyone and have bits of you, my fellow readers, in my story!_

_So tootles to y'all, lots of love and kisses, I wish you all a fabulously marvellous morning, afternoon, evening or night 3_


	2. First encounter

_Hello my sparkling chocolate ducklings!_

_I couldn't believe all the views I got in only one day after posting just one chapter!_

_Even though I don't really know what's the average... oh well, it still makes me super happy anyways, thanks to you all who followed/faved/viewed/reviewed my story so far!_

_And since I'm sparkling new to the website I still can't answer reviews or put a pretty picture on my profile or fic. Yay?_

_**SNOstorm: I personally use a magic called 'spell check', it is the Arkenstone to my Thorin, I don't know what I would do without it! I still give myself 88% of the credit though! I hope you'll like this chapter, if you liked Mimi's spunk then you'll just love it now! And a big thank you for your review my lovely little blueberry toast! **_

**A little warning, by the way: **_I love giving ridiculous pet names to everyone and anyone (if you hadn't already noticed), they are generated at random and generally for my own childish amusement, so no need to try and find some profound meaning to it; I'm not an intellectual, just special ;-P _

_All copyrights to Tolkien and all that jazz._

_I love you all more than rainbows, kittens and cakes all put together! (And that's saying something!)_

_Happy reading!_

CHAPTER 2: First encounter

The sun had just reached its peak in the sky, announcing noon, when the first news of Gandalf the Grey and Marguerite Baggins reached Erebor to announce their arrival in a rebuilt Esgaroth, or Lake-town, making a certain hobbit very excited.

''Oh goodness, they're here! Well not exactly just yet, but still, they're close! Are the bedrooms ready? Can someone go to the kitchens and ask the cooks to prepare something for them? Oh I do hope their travel went well!'' said Bilbo, pacing in the Great hall under the amused eye of his king, Dwalin and Balin.

''Don't yeh worry lad, they made it t'eh Lake-town didn't they?'' replied Dawlin, casually leaning on a pillar, sharing a smile with his brother. ''He's right lad, if something happened, Gandalf would of send us a notice'' agreed Balin.

''But she's so young! I don't know what came over me, asking her to leave home and travel so far away! She could of gotten hurt!'' worried suddenly the halfling, now chewing nervously on his lip, a trait he shares with his cousin.

''Nonsense, from what you told us she's just about Fili and Kili's age, there's also no point in fretting over something done and over with. Plus, she was with Gandalf the whole time.'' said the elder dwarf, amused by Bilbo's worry for the young lass.

''It is decided then, Bilbo my little hobbit, you'll go meet them half way while Balin makes certain everything is ready for the arrival of our guests'' Thorin's deep baritone voice startling his hobbit, for he had not spoken on the subject yet and Bilbo honestly thought at this point he would keep to his silence.

''What about the meeting with the council? Won't they be crossed if I don't attend it?'' said the halfling, even though a spark of joy had lit his eyes at the suggestion.

Scoffing, Thorin replies, a small smile etching on his lips at his soon-to-be-husband's excitement ''They'll be cross one way or another, so why not make it to your advantage?''

''It's settled then, go on lad, everything will be fine for your return. It will be a nice surprise for them for you to meet them halfway'' said the Balin.

''Aye and I shall accompany you with a few more in case of an attack, orcs are still lurking by'' added the tattooed dwarf ''I'm also curious about the lil lass''

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.

_Meanwhile in Lake-town's tavern_

Marguerite didn't know what to think of her journey, so far she met elves; a changeling named Beorn and had an unfortunate encounter with a warg. It was all wonderful and terrifying at the same time, she saw things she could have never imagined of seeing and lived to tell the tale.

And now, she was in a men's village with no idea what to do, the men were all very much curious about her, for the last halfling they saw was Bilbo and hadn't apparently had time to examine him properly. So there she was, patiently answering questions after questions as best as she could: No she was not a child, yes she always walks barefoot even in winter, when she says a hole, it's not an actual cold muddy hole, etc.

''Now now, let's leave the little miss rest for a bit, we had a long journey before coming here. Thank you, have a nice afternoon.'' announced Gandalf to a now disappointed audience, getting a seat beside Marguerite. ''I hope they didn't tire you too much''

Smiling up at the tall wizard, Marguerite replies ''Of course not, they're simply curious is all. Plus, I've asked my own share of questions so it's only fair I answer theirs.'' taking a sip of her ale, looking around.

''No matter how many times I've said it, it always rings true: Hobbits are really amazing beings, they will always surprise me'' winked Gandalf down to Marguerite, a smile on the corner of his lips

Blinking up at him Marguerite enquires curiously ''How so? I haven't done anything very surprising, quite the opposite actually...''

Chuckling, the kind wizard replies ''Oh but my dear you did, even though this little trip proved us that you weren't quite made for adventures, the way you befriended so many and helped some more showed great compassion and the way you so easily make friends is astonishing.''

''I think it's mostly because, to most of them, I look like a little girl or a doll and they simply don't see me as a threat'' replied Marguerite with a pout.

Laughing, Gandalf gets up again, motioning for her to follow him outside ''I think it would be wise to be on our way, or else I think our dear Bilbo won't be able to hold himself still while waiting for us to make our grand arrival.''

Letting out a giggle at the thought, Marguerite quickly finishes her ale and follows the wizard out ''How long before we reach Dale?''

''About a few hours, it's not very far anymore'' Smiled Gandalf, climbing into his cart and then helping the little hobbit do the same.

''Oh good then, I don't think I could of taken another full day of sitting on this wretched bench, it is most uncomfortable.'' said Marguerite with a grimace, to the wizard's amusement.

_Two hours later_

''I still don't see them!'' cried out Bilbo, turning on his pony to look back at Dwalin with a frown.

''Good gracious, hobbit, will you stop already? We told yeh they could have simply taken a longer rest in town...'' practically growled the bald warrior, beyond annoyed at the halfling.

''I _know_ that, but what _if...'_'

''BILBO! BILBO BAGGINS! OH HEY!''

Head snapping towards the front once again, smiling wide at the young hobbit girl standing in a cart next to his old friend Gandalf the Grey and waving at him. Bilbo doesn't hesitate, pushing his pony to the front of the line of guards to go join his cousin, leaving Dwalin to grumble a '_finally_' to himself.

_Later, back in Erebor_

_''WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M OVERREACTING!?''_

''What was _that_!?'' said Kili, standing beside his brother in the Great hall, waiting with the rest of the company the arrival of Bilbo's guest.

''I-I think it might be miss Baggins...'' replied Ori, looking wide eyed where the shout came from.

''It makes sense. She _did _say she would give Bilbo an earful...'' grinned Bofur, sharing an amused look with his cousins.

_''DISAPPEARED... BUNCH OF DWARVES... NO NEWS... DRAGON... MARIAGE!''_

Letting out a low whistle, Fili adds ''Now I see what she meant when she mentioned he might not be happy he invited her after all, she has one good pair of lungs that's for sure!''

Nori who was now standing nearest to the entrance to the hall sends an annoyed look at the group ''Shh you lot, I can't hear what she's saying!'' sending a ''What?'' at Dori's disapproving glare.

''M-Maybe we should go, you know, help him or something?'' reminded the young scribe

''Yeh don't want to get in there lad, she already wasn't too happy at Bilbo on the way ovah'ere, our poor little burglar only made her angrier. I'm telling you, bettah let 'em be.'' came the gruff voice of Dwalin coming in.

''I will go welcome them then, I need to show her and master Gandalf their rooms anyways, wish me luck lads.'' said Balin with a chuckle, exiting the room and walking towards the shouting.

There was a small moment of silence after the elder dwarf's departure and then... ''Now we can't just stay here when our hobbit's life might be at stake'' said a grinning Fili turning to his brother who sported a matching smile ''Indeed brother, you make a valid point, who's with us?'' replied Kili, turning to the rest of the company.

''Well, Thorin wouldn't be very proud if we were to let his soon to be husband die at the hands of a relative'' pointed out Bofur, Bifur agreeing in khudzul.

All the others were wearing similar grins, following the princes out to find the hobbits.

_Meanwhile in a corridor of Erebor_

_''WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M OVERREACTING!?'' _shouted the young female hobbit, eyes bright in anger, hands firmly planted on her hips and glaring at her cousin.

''I'm simply saying there's no need to get _angry _considering all that happened I didn't have ...''

''Didn't have what, uh? Didn't have time to give a notice to your family that you were alive? YOU DISAPPEARED WITHOUT A TRACE WITH A BUNCH OF DWARVES, I HAD NO NEWS FOR MONTHS AND WHEN I DID, IT WAS TO LEARN YOU WERE OFF TO STEAL FROM A DRAGON. NOW WE'RE SKIPPING TO TALKING ABOUT MARIAGE TO A KING, I'M SORRY I'M OVERREACTING OH GRAND BURGLAR BUT I THINK I HAVE A LITTLE RIGHT TO DO SO'' finished Marguerite, panting from all her shouting, still glaring daggers at Bilbo who had grown a bit red in the face during her 'little' rant.

''Now see here young lady, I didn't have time to notice anyone because I was _trying_ to stay alive! I know it might be upsetting and I'm sorry I worried you...'' stated the older hobbit.

That's how Balin found them, the halflings still shouting at each other, glaring daggers, neither admitting their wrongs and Gandalf on the side, watching over them with an amused smile.

''Now, see here you two, let's not fight-''

''Very well, _then_ you had a good reason I suppose, but what of after your journey? Surely if you had time to get _engaged, _you had time to sent a short letter 'Oh hey, by the way I'm still alive and met the love of my life to who I'm getting married, just saying, okay have fun, let's stay in touch' don't you THINK!?'' at her last shout, both were nearly face to face, glaring worth their life at the other.

''Still at it I see, we could hear them as far as the halls'' said the old dwarf to the tall wizard, a fond smile towards the two hobbits.

''I'm afraid so''

Just as Balin was about to reply something, he noticed two familiar heads poking out from the adjacent corridor, the one leading to the halls. Sighing to himself at the inevitable oncoming headache, two troublesome princelings was not what they needed right now. Seeing they were spotted, the two princes made their way over to them, followed by the rest of the company.

''Talk about an aggressive family reunion'' pointed out Kili ''They remind me of two kittens hissing at each other, wouldn't you agree brother?'' turning to Fili with an amused smile.

Except he didn't get an answer as expected, his brother too occupied staring at the younger hobbit still arguing with her cousin with a sort of dazed look. ''Fili? Fili are you alright?'' tried Kili, waving a hand in front of his brother's face and sending him a confused look.

As if startled out of a daydream, Fili turns to his brother with an irritated look ''Don't do that, what is it?'' swatting his brother's hand away from his face.

''You spaced out on me'' replied the younger brother with a raised eyebrow, receiving a shrug in return, his brother back in lalaland.

Gaping at the blond, Kili turns to send a disbelieving look at Balin, who seemed just as surprised, the older brother was never one to 'space out' and even less ignore his younger brother.

The two hobbits had yet to notice the new arrivals, having moved on to arguing over trivial things by simple stubbornness.

''How _dare_ you accuse me, I wasn't the one to put them in your shoes and you _know_ it! Plus, you're not one to talk, I've heard stories of the _proper_ and _reasonable_ Bilbo Baggins pulling pranks all over the Shire!''

''I don't know whose gossip you've been listening to but I've never been anything but proper!''

''Oh come off of it! Everyone knows you would go running around the forest looking for elves, coming back trekking mud all over the place, not quite _proper-_ uh'' her rant interrupted by a blond dwarf having slipped between the two Baggins and now down on one knee in front of her.

''Forgive me for interrupting, I am Fili, son of Dis, prince of Erebor, your future husband if I can help it and completely at your service'' dropping a small kiss on the back of Marguerite's hand with a charming smile, under the confused and incredulous stares of all present in the corridor.

Marguerite was now looking around, surprised to see so many dwarfs now present, completely at a loss of what to do. ''Oh... erm... M-Marguerite Baggins at yours... I'm sorry but I think I've misheard that part after your name...'' stuttered the stunned hobbit, looking back and forth between her equally stunned cousin and the kneeling dwarf in confusion.

Quickly grabbing his brother and pulling him on his feet with a nervous chuckle, Kili told the ever growing confused halfling ''Oh don't mind my brother, he's quite the joker'' elbowing his older brother who could only give an offended 'Ouch!' at the manhandling. ''I'm Kili, at your service'' added the younger prince before his older brother could add anything, giving a polite bow to which Marguerite answered with one of her own.

''Miss Baggins'' redirecting the younger hobbit's attention to himself, Balin added ''I am Balin, son of Fundin, first consultant of the king, at your service'' and then proceeding to introduce the rest of the company, making her forget the oldest prince's odd behaviour, which she would later shrug off as a dwarf thing.

''Now if you two are quite done emptying your bags, we could show you and master Gandalf to your quarters, I'm sure you'll want to freshen up before dinner'' added Balin with a kind smile.

Blushing in embarrassment the young hobbit nodded, looking sheepishly at her cousin who sported a similar embarrassed expression, mouthing a small 'sorry' to which she answered with a grin.

''Very well, now that it's all out, master Baggins would you mind showing them the way?'' continued the white bearded dwarf.

''Yes, of course!'' said Bilbo, turning to Gandalf with an apologizing look ''Forgive us Gandalf, you must be tired after such a long trip, you too Mimi, come this way I'll show you your rooms'' added the halfling, starting to walk down the corridor, asking more about their journey.

First was Gandalf' rooms, quickly parting with the hobbits who wished him a good rest and told him they would see him at dinner.

They kept walking until they reached Marguerite's quarters, opening her door and stepping in, dropping her bags on the bed.

Both halflings were now standing, facing each other, looking pointedly at their hairy feet waiting in an awkward silence for the other to be the first to say something...

''Oh this silence is ridiculous! I'm sorry I shouted at you, but you bloody well deserved it!'' puffed out Marguerite with a pout.

Bilbo's head rising to look at his younger cousin, an amused smile fighting it's way at the corner of his lips ''Now, what kind of apology is that?''

''The kind you deserve'' replied the little female with a snobbish turn of the nose.

There was another moment of silence before the two erupted in a fit of giggles.

''Oh by Mahal, you sounded _just_ like Lobelia!'' said Bilbo, gasping between two giggles.

''I _know_! Dear me, see what happens when you're not there to keep me sane from all those awful gossipers?''

''Better be careful or you'll start wearing an apron over your dresses and putting your hair in a tight bun everyday while scolding children for running around disturbing the chickens!''

Bilbo couldn't help but chuckle at the absolute look of horror that crossed his cousin's face.

''If I ever do, you have to promise me to throw me down the nearest cliff!'' said Marguerite with a solemn serious look.

It didn't take long for both to fall into a second fit of giggles.

Bilbo didn't had time to take a breather before Marguerite had pulled him in a tight hug to which he answered happily, putting his arms around her.

It was followed by an ''I've missed you'' from his younger cousin, who had her face buried in his shoulder.

So to Bilbo's ear it sounded more like ''I mif'ed yo'', but he still replied happily ''I've missed you too... Marguerite'' which earned him a poke in the ribs and a muttered ''Don't call me that'' to his amusement.

Stepping back from the embrace, the older hobbit gave Marguerite a smile ''So, how do you find Erebor so far?''

''It's... interesting? Dwarfs sure are... well something else really...''

Chuckling, Bilbo couldn't help but nod in agreement ''You get used to it, they're as rough as the rock they forge, they're noisy at best and sometimes seem rude, but you won't find a more loyal, honest and merry bunch''

''Well, I'll leave you to unpack and refresh, you'll find everything necessary in the bathroom'' pointing to a door on the other side of the room ''I'll come get you for dinner so you don't get lost trying to reach the dining room, my room is the next one to your right if you need anything, '' added the halfling with a smile before exiting her room, only to come back a few hours later for dinner.

_Meanwhile with the dwarves_

Balin waited until the hobbits were out of ear shot before turning to the older of the two Durin's prince, who still sported a dazed look eyes glued where the halflings and wizard disappeared.

''Are you alright lad?'' asked the old dwarf, pressing a firm hand on his shoulder, watching as the young prince's eyes came back into focus, looking at him with a confused look as if not understanding the question.

''Uh?'' replied Fili, looking at each dwarf staring at him before turning back to Balin ''Perfect, why are you lot staring at me as if I've grown pointy ears?''

This time it was Dwalin who answered, a smirk firmly in place ''Oh no reason lad, especially not since yeh just went down on yeh knee and claimed to all yehr intention to marry the lass'' said the warrior, barely containing a chuckle.

''What is going on here and where is Bilbo?'' the voice of their king startling most who were still staring at Fili.

''Mister Baggins went to show his cousin and sir Gandalf to their rooms'' answered Oin, who hadn't spoken yet, preferring to observe instead.

''I have yet to know what is going on though, why are you all staring at Fili'' replied Thorin, turning to said nephew with narrowed eyes ''What did you do now?''

To which the concerned quickly countered with an affronted ''Nothing!''

''It seems to me our young prince had his first meeting with his one, I would recognize the signs anywhere'' said Dori with an amused smile.

''I think we all did, marriage proposals aren't that subtle'' chipped in Nori, voice dripping in sarcasm.

To which Thorin turned a raised eyebrow in his nephew's direction.

''It wasn't a marriage proposal... I simply implied...'' mumbled the dwarven prince, ears turning red.

''Tsh yah, since when 'Hello, I'm Fili your future husband, pleased to meet you' is considered implied?'' teased Kili, a smirk playing on his lips.

''I didn't say it like that!''

''You said it _exactly_ like that!''

''Did not!''

''Did too!''

With a growl the older sibling tackled his younger brother to the ground, a wrestling match starting between the two under the ever amused look of the company.

''ENOUGH, _both_ of you! We'll have a talk about this later tonight after dinner, for now everyone back to your duties'' grumbled the majestic brooding king, shaking his head at his heirs' antics.

And on these final words from their king, the company parted for the day, going back to whatever they were doing, talking about the odd encounter between the prince and hobbit lass as soon as they were out of Thorin's sight. They couldn't wait until dinner.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**PAY ATTENTION TO THE FOLLOWING MESSAGE, READ IT, READ IT I TELL YOU!**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.

_THE IMPORTANT MESSAGE - If some of you have some absolute favourite pairings you wish to see, a funny idea, a suggestion, a quote you want to hear, a word or a theme, go ahead and say so, I'll try to plug it in there somewhere! I really want to make this fun for everyone and have bits of you, my fellow readers, in my story!_

_What better awkward start for a love story than a spontaneous marriage proposal? I think it's hilarious... Is it just m__e? Probably..._

_Some may have noticed I have a slight fixation with hobbits and kittens, but can you blame me?_

_Honestly, each time I see Bilbo he reminds me of a kitten... actually, I think it's a Martin Freeman thing. I read somewhere here on the website someone saying:_

_''He looks like he rescues and hugs kittens for a living''_

_And it's so painfully very true. There's just something about him that makes you want to hug him and never let go!_

_* cough * ANYWAYS. Moving ooooon_

_As usual, reviews would be amazing, even if just a hello?_

_Don't be shy, I don't bite much and a least I'm not too contagious if I do :-)_

_* Also still in need of a Beta reader or two * ... just saying..._

_Hugs, kisses and kittens to you all, lots of love and rainbows too!_

_See you soon with chapter 3!_


	3. Not even a day

_Disclaimer: I found the picture for the fic on google, before anyone asks, it's actually a fem! Bilbo (but let's pretend it's not) so all rights to the wonderful (I think it's her) moonlitsiren! ... Oh yah and the hobbit isn't mine yadadadadadala! _

_OMG YOU PEOPLE. You. Are. Making. My. Days. So many views/favs/follows! I LOVE YOU ALL, MY LITTLE FABULOUS FLUFFY CUPCAKES! _

_UPDATE: Dear lord, I shouldn't revise my chapters when I'm dead tired, I re-read it after a well deserved nap and ERK. not pretty, nop, not at all. So I retouched it a bit. This is why I need a Beta reader ;A; _

_The chapters are getting slowly longer... I might not be able to write them in one night anymore! _

_Also I forgot last chapter to apologize for Dwalin's horribly written speech. I can't write accents for the life of me. I just can't._

_On with the story~_

_Happy reading! _

Chapter 3: Not even a day

The dining room was a sight to behold: tall arches framed the walls which were decorated with gold and jewels. Many rows of tables filled with merry talks and delicious food were occupying the room. At the opposite side of the entrance stood the king's table, shaped in a U and facing the room, a bit higher than the rest so Thorin could easily watch over his fellow dwarfs.

By the time almost everyone was seated, the ale was already flowing and songs were sung with joyful laughter.

The whole picture intimidated Marguerite, she was but a little hobbit in a room full of big, drinking, rowdy dwarfs, all talking louder than she ever heard and occasionally throwing food at each other.

It wasn't a sight she was used to.

The looks some dwarfs were giving her as she crossed the room with Bilbo at her side was also a source of discomfort, going from disdain to curiosity, indifference for others and she thought she even saw...erm ... '_appreciation'_ for some.

She never really liked to be the centre of attention and it didn't really go better as they approached the king's table with the whole company's attention also drifting to them.

Of course a certain blond dwarf had immediately noticed the entrance of the young female, trying in vain not to stare at her as she made her way to their table, too busy carefully observing the mass of dwarfs eating around the room to notice the watchful stare of the prince.

''We were getting worried about you two, how are you feeling lass? Well rested I hope?'' kindly asked Balin once the cousins reached the front of the table.

''I'm fine, thank you, I'll probably be even better after eating'' answered Marguerite, offering the old dwarf a timid smile.

''Ha-ha of course, yah poor lass must be starving after so long without your seven -or was it eight?- meals a day! Back on the journey, poor Bilbo's stomach wouldn't stop grumbling for being deprived his extra meals the first few weeks!'' laughed the tattooed warrior at Bilbo's embarrassment. Dwalin was sitting two seats away from Balin, trapping the two princelings between the Fundin brothers in hopes to calm their mischief during dinner.

Someone clearing his throat brought Marguerite's attention to the center of the table.

''Welcome to Erebor miss Baggins, I do not think we had the pleasure to meet yet, I am Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under this very mountain'' said the strong voice that belonged to no other than Bilbo's fiancé, sitting tall to Balin's right, how she didn't notice him before was beyond her.

His presence alone demanded authority and respect, his face serious and sharp. ''Oh hum no... No we haven't, I'm uh M-Marguerite Baggins... oh but it's a bit pointless saying it at this point, you... you hum already knew my name...'' nervously biting her lip. Bilbo's fiancé was not what she expected at all. Still not quite sure of _what_ exactly she expected to begin with, but Thorin was exactly what you would expect a dwarf king to look like: majestic, big and intimidating.

Taking pity on his cousin seeming to slowly shrink on herself, Bilbo gently took her hand to guide her to her seat next to his, to Thorin's right, squishing her between himself and a rather fat dwarf who she remembered his name to start with a B... Bifur? No that was the one with the axe sticking out of his skull next to him. Bofur? Nop that was the one with the funny hat... Bob... Boubur... BOMBUR! Now she remembered, turning to her neighbour with the same timid smile ''Good evening, Bombur was it?''

The jolly fat dwarf could only nod happily, his mouth full of food. ''Oh hum, sorry. I didn't realize you were... well...'' finishing her sentence by lamely gesturing to his food, feeling a bit foolish for not noticing he had his mouth full and thus wouldn't be able to answer her, quite rude of her indeed.

A shadow suddenly fell upon her and she found two different arms draping themselves on the back of her seat. She had Bilbo and Bombur on each side of her already and now, from what she could see, she was also framed with the two princes behind her, Kili on her right and Fili on her left, making her feel a bit crowded.

''You shouldn't apologize, it would be a miracle if you ever found him _without_ food in his mouth or hands!'' said Kili cheerily, slapping Bombur on the back, earning himself a laugh from the ginger dwarf.

Marguerite allowed herself a little smile before her attention diverted to the dwarf on her left, who had once more taken her hand hostage and leaving another kiss upon it, just now noticing how his beard tickled her skin.

''May I say you look lovely tonight my love?'' answered charmingly the blond to her curious stare, to which she raised an eyebrow ''You may, as long as you give me back my hand in the next second'' giving a pointed look at his 'prisoner', her hand still trapped within his own.

Bilbo had to fake a cough to hide his smile, he didn't know what Fili was up to, but he was happy his cousin was starting to forget her timidity with strangers so she could stand up for herself faced with Erebor's worst troublemakers.

It's with a smirk that Fili released her hand ''As you wish my sweet'', making Marguerite's other eyebrow raise; she wasn't really one for pet names.

''Boys, let her eat in peace please, she doesn't need you pestering her, shoo now, back to your seats before I make you!'', threatened' the hobbit with his fork in hand, a small smile playing on his lips, but his eyes serious.

Kili raising his hands in surrender ''We're simply trying to entertain our lovely guest! She's sitting surrounded by you and uncle, probably going to talk about politics all night, Bombur who's eating and Bifur who doesn't speak in the common tongue. One can only imagine how _fascinating_ her dinner will be'' supplied the younger prince with a playful wink for Marguerite, to which she simply rolled her eyes.

''Oh yes, invading my personal space, drooling all over my hand and giving me cheesy pet names is _far better_'' pointed out Marguerite, turning in her seat to give an unimpressed look at the two princes.

''My poor heart!'' dramatized Kili, turning to Fili with a pout ''So cruel!''

''Beautifully so'' agreed the brother with a nod ''Here we are, braving all dangers...'' shifting a look at the Fundin brothers and their uncle, who were vaguely keeping an eye on them ''to come all the way from our seats to grace you with our presence...'' continued Fili.

''And only to be so coldly shoved off'' finished Kili with a sad shake of the head and an exaggerated sigh. ''Very well princess, we'll oblige for now but hear this...'' added Kili, sharing a quick look with Fili, a smirk crossing his face.

''May your food, my darling, be warm and filing...'' picked up Fili, snatching her hand once again, grinning at her glare.

''... The ale in your goblet never to run out...'' continued Kili, grabbing her other hand in his.

''And may your evening be full of merry songs and laughter!'' finished the brothers before giving her hands a healthy lick, quickly making their way back to their seats snickering at the look of wild disbelief and mild disgust on Marguerite's face.

''WHY YOU STUPID, DISGUSTING AND IMMATURE DWARVES!'' roared the small hobbit lass once the shock wore off, wiping her hands on her dress, glaring daggers at the two laughing princelings, safely back to their seats.

Most dwarfs in the room were now looking at her in amusement, having turned to see what the commotion was about. Once she realized she was once again the centre of attention, the poor girl's face turned red as a tomato, stuttering an apology to her newly found audience.

Having missed what happened, Balin could only shake his head in desolation at whatever the princes did to the young hobbit, if Fili truly wanted to one day marry the lass, he would need to grow up and sooner rather than later.

The rest of the evening was spent rather uneventfully: Marguerite playing charades with Bifur, trying to figure out what he's saying, Bilbo talking with Bombur about food and spices. The room slowly emptying, until there was but a few dwarfs left.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_In Thorin's rooms later that night_

Balin was seated in an armchair, smoking thoughtfully from his pipe and informing his king on the earlier events of the day with the occasional input of Dwalin. Once everything was cleared up for Thorin, he couldn't help but express his worry for his nephew.

''Isn't the lad a bit young, claiming to have found 'his one' like that?'' questioned Thorin, giving Balin a dubious look.

''Not necessarily, Gloin for example claims he found his at the mere age of 50. Surely, like us, you've heard the story at least a dozen times.'' replied Balin with a chuckle, quickly adding at Thorin's doubtful look ''You know as I do that a dwarf can find his one either at first sight, at any given moment, or with time, like you did with the halfling''

Giving a simple grunt as a reply, the king then turns to the younger Fundin brother ''And what's your opinion on this, old friend?''

''Eh, ya know that love mush isn't really my thing, but the look on the face of the lad after seeing the young lass for the first time tells all, the poor sod is a goner, even though tonight's incident showed us he might not be quite mature enough to do the right thing about it'' answered the tattooed dwarf with a shake of the head.

''Aye, it seems the Durin's line has a common natural soft spot for hobbits, wouldn't you agree?'' asked Balin, giving his king an amused smile.

''Hm, coincidence I'm sure.'' answered the king, trying to hide his own small amused smile.

''If it's all the same to you, I would advise speaking with Bilbo to see if he couldn't give the lad a few pointers, we wouldn't want another courting disaster'' added the old dwarf, giving Thorin a pointed look, which was answered by a glare and some more grumbling.

''It's already starting to look like one if yah ask meh'' added Dwalin, regretting not smacking the princelings heads together after tonight's event.

''The lad is still young, he might have greatly matured in regards of combat, responsibilities and such after our journey, but as for the matters of the heart, even though the princes have their share of flirts, they know next to nothing of it.'' supplied the white bearded dwarf.

''Such behaviour towards a guest is still inappropriate of an heir to the throne'' grouched the dwarven king.

''Aye we agree, it is why the lads will be on Dwalin's patrols for the next week or two'' amended the old dwarf.

''Good. I do not want them to think this is proper behaviour, soon the girl will be considered part of our family and should be treated with the respect that comes with it.'' concluded Thorin before calling it a night, wishing his old friends a good, well deserved rest before they parted to their own rooms.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Meanwhile in Bilbo's quarters_

''I simply can't believe they did that! They _licked_, actually LICKED my hands! Who does that!? _Disgusting_! Those arrogant, pompous, childish and insufferable dwarfs! Oh and that blond one is the worst of the two! Mocking me since I arrived! Don't think me deaf, I perfectly heard what he said, joking about wanting to be my husband! Ah! And what's with those stupid pet names! How absolutely, positively infuriating!'' fumed Marguerite.

She was currently pacing in front of an exasperated Bilbo who couldn't help but to mutter a quiet ''I don't think he was joking''

''Of course he was joking, why else would he say such a stupid thing?''

Bilbo refraining himself from saying anything else concerning her being 'his one', he doubt she would take him seriously, saying instead: ''They're not so bad when you get to know them, granted they can be a bit... much... sometimes, but they truly are good lads and they can be charming company'' tried to amend the older hobbit.

''Oh yes, I'm sure they're real sweethearts, especially when they get you acquainted with trolls'' snapped Marguerite.

''You've heard about that?'' asked a sheepish Bilbo.

''Among other things, yes. I get that if you push pass the rowdy attitudes of dwarfs, most can be lovely company, _but not those two! _Granted, at first I thought they weren't so bad, but after their little stunt of tonight, you can believe I'll give them a piece of my mind first thing in the morning!''

''Mimi, I'm not asking you to be best friend with the two princes, but could you at least give them a second chance, for me? ... And perhaps plan on a third chance, just in case.'' joked Bilbo.

Rolling her eyes at her cousin, Marguerite couldn't help but let a little smile slip on her lips.

''Made you smile, you're not mad anymore.'', quoted Bilbo, the exact same words Marguerite would use as a child, earning himself a giggle from his cousin.

''Alright, you win. I'll give them their second chance, on one condition''

''Why do you always have to have conditions?'', sighed Bilbo

''I do not'', replied Marguerite with a pout, sending her cousin a mild glare ''_Anyways_, as I was saying: I will give them a chance IF and _only_ if they apologize for being rude to me!''

''That won't be easy...'' replied the male hobbit with a wince, the princelings probably didn't even think they did something wrong. ''But I'll try...''

''Good, well it's getting late, I better leave to my rooms so you can get some sleep, I have kept you up long enough.'' said Marguerite, walking to the door, wishing Bilbo goodnight and stepping out into the corridor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_In Fili and Kili's rooms_

''I'd say we might of pushed it a bit far, it certainly won't help you win her heart'' said Kili, giving his brother a teasing look.

''Honestly just to see how radiant she looked while angry: eyes bright and cheeks flushed. I'd say it was worth it'' replied the older prince, busy sharpening his daggers and axes, humming a merry song he heard earlier during the day.

''I rather like her, she's a bit uptight, but then so was Bilbo at first'' summed up Kili, currently sprawled on his bed, a bit bored.

''Perhaps, but she's also quick witted, with a tongue sharp like a blade''

''Perfect to put you back in your place'' snickered the youngest ''You should have seen your face for a split second when she demanded for you to release her hand, haha!''

''Oh do shut it'' growled the blond, grabbing a pillow from his bed and throwing it at his _dear_ brother.

Having seen the pillow too late, Kili could do nothing but yelp at the abuse ''hey watch it!''

''Served you right you git! Mocking your big brother like that, shame on you!'' joked the eldest, putting all his weapons away but one that needed repairs, his task finished.

''I can't help it, it's like you're asking for it, mooning over your little hobbit like that!''

''I do not _moon_ over her'' replied Fili, rolling his eyes.

''What would you call staring at her all through dinner with dopey eyes then?''

''What are you talking about; I was talking with you and Dwalin the whole time!''

''No, me and Dwalin were talking. YOU were in lalaland, staring at your hobbit''

''Prove it'' challenged Fili, annoyed at his brother.

''What weapon did Dwalin suggest for tomorrow's training?''

''The hammer?''

''Wrong, we didn't even mention training, we were talking about the orcs that were spotted near the forest yesterday'' stated the young dwarf with a victorious grin.

Groaning in defeat, the older prince couldn't help but smirk at his younger counterpart ''You've been hanging out with Ori way too much, you better be careful, you're getting smart.''

''Hilarious'' mumbled Kili, then pointing at the damaged axe, changing the subject ''were you going to bring it down to the forge tonight?''

''Yah, why?''

Making his best puppy eyes at his older brother, pointing to two other axes near his bed ''would you mind dropping those too?''

Rolling his eyes at his brother's hopeful look, Fili couldn't help but smile and ruffle the youngster's mop of hair as he went to pick up the extra weapons ''You're lucky I love you'' joked the first heir, adjusting the weapons in a bag before exiting his room, following the corridor to the forge.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Marguerite hadn't even made two steps after closing her cousin's door that she walked head first into a wall. Except it couldn't of been a wall, so she opened her eyes and looked up, her gaze meeting a pair of laughing green eyes.

Quickly taking a step back, opening her mouth to apologize and closing it just as quick, realizing just who she bumped into ''Oh it's just you'' giving the blond prince a mild glare.

''So sorry to disappoint you love, but yes it is as you so lovingly put it 'just me' '' replied Fili, amused by the little one's hostility.

''What are _you_ doing here so late?'' asked Marguerite, giving him a suspicious look

''This is my home you know, I am allowed to take walks around at any given time''

''Oh... right. Well, why are you in _this_ corridor then? Spying on me?'' questioned the small hobbit, trying to cover her embarrassment from her previous question.

''Wrong again my sweet, you're currently residing in the royal wing. My and Kili's quarters happen to be just down this very same corridor. I was simply on my way to the forge to drop some damaged axes when _you_ bumped into me'' smirked the princeling, showing her the bag he was sporting. If it wasn't for the light of the lantern near them, he would have missed the slight tinge of red spreading on the girl's cheeks, eyes narrowing at him.

''_I_ bumped into you? Why me? You weren't looking where you were going neither!''

''Oh but I was my little flower, just a moment ago there was no one in the corridor, so my guess is that you trampled out of Bilbo's room without looking for innocent by passers'' corrected Fili, enjoying the way Marguerite looked like she was about to rip his head off.

''Would you _stop_ with the stupid pet names? And I'm _not_, nor will I _ever_ be yours anything! _And _you and your stupid brother owe me an apology for acting so rude to me at dinner!'' snarled Marguerite, getting fed up by the cocky attitude of the dwarf.

Unfortunetly, her little rant hit one of Fili's nerve, mostly the offhand comment about his brother and Marguerite quickly found herself trapped between a wall and an annoyed dwarf.

''Now now my love, I _will _keep up the pet names because I happen to like them and there _will_ be a time when you'll realize that you are mine just as much as I'm yours, tut-tut, let me finish'' interrupted Fili, seeing his little hobbit about to say something, and by her pinched look, probably not something pleasant.

''You'll also refrain from insulting my brother as he never insulted _you, _furthermore, I will not apologize and neither will Kili for what we've done, because no harm was done and it was all in good fun'' finished the older prince, raising an eyebrow at the little halfling gaping in front of him. ''So, is everything fine?''

Scoffing Marguerite tried to push the 'pest' off of her with little (no) success, earning herself an amused smirk from the taller dwarf. ''No, all is not _fine_! Not at _all_! I haven't even been here a day that you seemed to have gotten the silly idea that we were made for each other before I even_ knew your name _and I happen to not have found your little stunt funny at all!''

''You're the one who gave us the idea remember? Take it as a mild revenge for that forked tongue of yours then'' shrugged Fili

''You won't admit at all that it was improper!?'' replied Marguerite, giving the blond an incredulous look.

''You and I have very different views on what is 'proper' or not''

''For example?'' scoffed the little hobbit.

''Well, to me, this would be considered a proper apology'' quickly dropping his head down to her's level, quick to leave a kiss on the halfling's lips before quickly disappearing down the corridor. Leaving a very confused, very angry, very flustered and VERY scandalized hobbit in his wake.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Well that was long to write... twice my laptop bugged and closed the folder in my face... in the end I started saving every two sentences... urgh. Oh well, its fine now!_

_Also I squealed writing the ending. I couldn't help myself. _

_Working on chapter 4 tonight! Can't promise it'll be done by tomorrow, but I'll try!_

_I love how much attention this story is getting! It's making me incredibly happy!_

_You have no idea. _

_LOVE YOU ALL TO BITS AND PIECES! : -)_


	4. Neutral ground

_Hello again everybody!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing of the hobbit, even though I wish everyday_

_I swear this story is exploding! I never thought it would get so much attention! Thank you so much! So, so much! The views/visitors I'm getting are insane! (I also have too much fun with the graphic they give that shows the countries where the views come from, making lil races in my head)_

_**A special thank you to my fantabulous fluffy strawberry pancakes for the fantastic reviews:**_

_**MomoftheShire:**__ Why thank you very much! Suggestions are not mandatory, your review makes me just as happy :-D_

_**Wings of Tears:**__ Well I hesitated a great deal, working with Ocs can be tricky because you can't just drop them from nowhere and they need a background story, proper introduction, can't be mary sue, blablah. But I'm glad it all worked out and that you like it!_

_**Rawrrrr3210:**__ OMG YES! That's brilliant, thank you :-D _

_**Guest:**__ Haha good to know I'm not the only one who did! Oh darling, their relationship is based on awkward XD Don't worry, I believe in love at first sight, but I don't like what I call 'Disney' love –oh hey there I love you let's get married! What did you say your name was by the way?- (don't get me wrong I love Disney) but personally I think true love is built over time! OMG HAHA, yesss I'll try plugging that soon muahaha! Don't worry, this story ain't going to be short, some angst is already in motion, I like it realistic ;-) _

_**Emma D:**__ Hahaha, everyone is against Fili and cheering for Mimi, poor guy ;-P _

_**Guest (same person?):**__ Hihi thanks, I giggled like a 5 years old writing it!_

_**Chichi: **__I KNOW RIGHT? I thought in the movie Fili had this (borderline arrogant) attitude, walking around with the same pride as Thorin, confidence in every step and yet with a puppy quality, being still young and inexperienced with life!_

_Happy reading~!_

Chapter 4: neutral ground

The next day, Marguerite learned of Gandalf's departure from Bilbo, apparently the wizard had left not long after they were shown to their rooms the previous day. He had apologized, something about troubles in the North. Well that explained why he wasn't feasting with them the night before.

The following week Marguerite made a point to avoid the princes, Fili especially. Saying she was crossed with him was putting it lightly. And with Bilbo being busy with his duties as future consort and with the final preparations for the wedding, he didn't have much time to spend with his cousin for now.

Instead, Marguerite spent her time with the dwarfs of Thorin's company; one day going fishing with Bombur, Bofur and Bifur, the next being giving a tour around the training grounds and armoury by Dwalin. During the week she was also introduced to the sad state of the library by Balin, Ori and Dori, who were slowly bringing it back to its original glory with Bilbo's occasional help. Apparently most dwarfs didn't thought books to be very useful compared to an axe... surprise, surprise...

Erebor, Marguerite realized quickly enough, was not _just_ a castle as she first thought, but an actual _city; _an actual_ underground _city. To say she was impressed didn't even begin to cut it.

She was also busying herself helping out Oin in the infirmary by bringing him clean towels and bandages, careful not to look too closely at the injuries. The only dwarfs she didn't get to spend time with were Gloin, Nori and, obviously, the king.

Unfortunately for her came a day where everyone was working, leaving her to wander the halls by herself. It didn't take her long to get hopelessly lost, passing by the same rooms over and over again.

Letting herself slump against a wall, deciding it was better to wait for someone, _anyone_, to come by and 'save' her, Marguerite thought about how crazy her life had become, making herself a mental list:

Travelling a whole month all through Middle-Earth in the company of a wizard with only 3 meals a day, sometimes only 2. Check;

Nearly dying at the teeth of a warg. Check;

Residing in a dwarven kingdom as a personal guest of the king's future consort. Check;

Being sexually harassed by one of the king's nephew. Check;

Spending her days strictly in the company of dwarfs and actually enjoy herself. Check;

Getting lost in the halls of Erebor; Check.

It could have turned out to be worst she supposed; the dwarfs weren't so bad when you got past their rough attitudes. Bilbo was right as usual. She found she liked some of the dwarven ways; they didn't judge manners, not even caring if she ate with her fingers or if she didn't wipe her mouth right away. Of course the two races had very 'different views' on what is proper or not, quoting the arrogant blond prince. At least said prince had the decency to let her be, for now anyways, she had a feeling he would be back the instant her anger withered. The two Durin brothers exasperated her and being dragged left and right through the underground city she didn't have many occasions to observe the two princelings, getting only peeps here and there. She had to admit there was something touching about the way the two acted together, it was clear to her that Kili and Fili shared a close, unique bond, making them almost inseparable. Actually, her little 'argument' with Fili in the corridor being the only time she saw him without his brother by his side.

Thinking about it made her blood boil; she just couldn't believe the nerve of him. She did regret insulting the younger Durin heir since he wasn't there to defend himself against her verbal abuse. The blond though, urgh! Once again claiming his will to make her his and yet manhandling her like she was a doll the next moment. What was up with _that?_

Maybe it was normal for dwarfs? They were quite a brutish race, but Thorin didn't seem to be manhandling Bilbo... But then again, she never saw them alone together. Maybe he does? She made a mental note to ask her cousin later and, maybe, to start finding out a bit more about dwarven customs when it comes to courting, even just to prepare herself for the worst.

She started playing with a curl of her hair, bored out of her mind and looking lazily around. Just how long has she been sitting there? The disadvantage about being underground is that you have no way of telling the time of day, except for dwarfs who seemed to have a natural instinct for it.

Just as she was contemplating re-trying finding her way, sounds of footsteps reached her ears. They were close, but not heading her way. Alarmed at the possibility of being stuck here longer, she let out a shout ''Hey! Excuse me, please, I lost my way!''. The footfalls stopped and proceeded to start again, this time heading her way, making Marguerite sigh in relief.

Soon a mop of dark hair appeared at the beginning of the corridor, the young dwarf walking to her with an amused grin ''So this is where you've been hiding! We were looking for you!''

Groaning at her bad luck, the hobbit couldn't help but to wonder out loud ''Who's we?'' looking at the empty corridor over the dwarven prince's shoulder.

''That would be me, princess'' purred a voice right in Marguerite's left ear. What happened next would stay engraved in the princes' memory forever: startled, the young hobbit spun on her heels, hand flying to the older heir's cheek, making a _very_ audible 'SMACK' echo around them.

There was a moment of silence where the little halfling simply stood there, a hand covering her mouth in muted horror, a red mark slowly appearing on the young dwarf's face, who could do nothing more than gape at the girl.

''ohmygosh!'' guffawed Kili, being the first one to recover from the shock, laughing as the red mark slowly took the print of an hand.

Blushing red as a tomato, Marguerite started stuttering apologies, a slow panic rising as the prince _still_ had to react and she had no idea what to do. Was he mad? Was he just surprised? Was he going to hit her back?

''Did you just slap me?'' asked Fili, quite uselessly in Marguerite's opinion, gently touching his cheek and wincing at slight sting that followed.

''You startled me!'' pointed out the hobbit, regaining a bit of posture, straightening herself. ''And honestly it serves you right, you shouldn't go around sneaking on people like that!'', planting her hands on her hips, somewhat aware of Kili still laughing behind her.

''But _you _slapped _me_, and it **stung**! It shouldn't **stung**, you're _tiny_!'' protested the blond dwarf, his face a mix of admiration and sulk, rubbing his cheek.

Puffing her cheeks, Marguerite just couldn't believe it! So what if she was kind of small, it didn't mean she couldn't land a good hit! Not that she would know, she didn't _usually_ go around hitting people, but the prince just seemed to bring out the worst of her temper.

''Well excuuuuuuse **me** _princess_! Forgive me for not knowing that small automatically meant weak and defenceless, I'll have to remember that the next time someone sneak up on me in a gloomy corridor!'' snapped the little hobbit.

Fili sighed, hobbits were such susceptible creatures ''I didn't meant it that way! It's just surprising is all, you're not exactly warrior material ... ''

''That is _it_! I've had enough; I will _not _just stand here to be insulted by the likes of you! C'mon Kili, I want out of here, I'm starving!'' said Marguerite dragging off Kili from where he came from, sending the older brother a heated glare ''You will use a different route if you don't want a matching mark on your other cheek'' snarled the small halfling.

Once they were a good distance away from the blond prince Kili couldn't help but chip in ''We're going in the wrong direction''

Rolling her eyes at him ''Well then, could you Just get me out of this blasted underground maze of twists and turns!'' sighed Marguerite.

''It would be my honour, especially asked so nicely'' his voice sarcastic, still giving her a small amused grin.

Sighing, Marguerite grabbed Kili's sleeve stopping him from going further ''Wait... I'm sorry, I shouldn't of snapped at you when you've been through the trouble of looking for me... Thank you. Also... there's something I meant to tell you if I could get you alone... I... I erm... would like to apologize for calling you stupid''

The dwarf simply stared at her, looking thoroughly confused ''When did you call me stupid?''

Looking down at her feet so to hide the embarrass blush blossoming on her cheeks ''On my first night here, after dinner I ran into Fili, I got angry at him and unjustifiably insulted you...''

At that Kili couldn't help but laugh ''He hadn't told me that! I _knew _he looked a bit funny when he came back from dropping our axes at the forge!''

Marguerite gave the dwarf a surprised look ''He... didn't tell you about it?''

Shaking his head 'no', Kili started walking again ''No, he came back with a sort of dazed look, I did thought it might be because of you, but I was sure you had gone to sleep so I simply put it as fatigue and didn't ask.'' , shrugged the youngest heir.

''Oh... well good then'' smiled the hobbit in relief.

''Why did something happen?'' added Kili with a twinkle of mischief shining in his eyes.

Blushing a deep scarlet Marguerite couldn't help but exclaim a loud ''NO'' quickly regretting her high-strung reaction at Kili's wide smirk.

''Ohh, something _did_ happen then...'' cooed the young prince, nudging the embarrassed girl.

''Oh look the kitchens! I know where I am now, thank you so very much for helping me, very nice of you, very well, have a nice day!'' nearly shouted the hobbit, running away to the kitchen, leaving a laughing Kili behind and startling a few dwarfs at her sudden entrance in the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.

Bilbo couldn't help but sigh for what seemed to be the hundred time that day.

The meeting with the council did not go well this morning, Thorin having to use is authority to quiet everyone down; reminding him of that fateful night years ago when the king had silenced his company back at the Shire. Then, he went to check on the final preparations for the wedding, let's just say they were _not_ going well. At all. Bilbo felt like calling the whole thing off and tell the king they would get married some other time, but somehow he doubted Thorin would find it agreeable.

After the battle of the five armies, after his king was healthy and back on his feet, he had asked the little hobbit's hand in marriage, proposing a small wedding with just them and the company. The dwarf had been unimpressed with Bilbo's insistence they do things 'properly' instead and court for a year before asking him to wed. Of course by then they didn't have the time for a wedding with Erebor being restored and the cities of Lake-town and Dale being rebuilt.

If only Bilbo had sent his 'proper' morals to the wind and taken his king's offer, he wouldn't have to suffer the preparations to a royal wedding _now._

Somehow Bilbo suspected Thorin's lack of input to be a sort of mini revenge for the long years of waiting; he really wouldn't put it past his king. Thorin could be very childish sometimes, the thought making the hobbit smile; everyone would sometimes wonder how the king and his nephews could be related with the two heirs being so mischievous and immature compared to their serious, brooding uncle, but Bilbo knew better.

Speaking of the two pests, he was a little more than surprised he didn't hear anything from them yet. They always made a point to disturb his day at least a few times before dinner, but he hadn't spied even a single hair of the princelings. Odd, but then again they had a new prey to bug, the poor little Mimi. Not that Bilbo was worried, the lads weren't harmful and would take care of his cousin if anything happened, people really didn't give them enough credit.

Sighing one last time, the halfling decided to take a break and try to find his future husband, needing a bit of comfort after such a disastrous day. It didn't take him too long to find him, crouched over some maps discussing with Balin and Gloin. Nodding his greeting when the dwarfs lifted their head to see the incomer, the hobbit left them to finish their business, looking at the other documents lying about instead: construction plans, merchant routes, some new machine for heavy lifting, etc.

By the time he finished his exploration of the room's paperwork Balin and Gloin were gone, leaving only Thorin who was observing him with a soft smile. The sight made Bilbo's heart skip a beat, it still amazed him how such a tiny smile could make Thorin so much more handsome, seeming years younger.

''What are you smiling about'', grinned the smaller male.

Chuckling, the king motioned to his fiancé to come closer, opening his arms ''You, you're the only I know, aside from Ori, who actually likes reading those boring papers''

Happily slipping between the larger male's arms with a content smile, Bilbo couldn't help but roll his eyes ''Just because you can't be bothered by them...''

His only answer was a non-committed 'hm', both falling into a comfortable silence, Bilbo burying his nose in his king's long mane, breathing in his scent: a mix of pipe smoke, soap and something he couldn't quite put his finger on, a scent he came to refer to as simply Thorin.

''I haven't seen your nephews today'' said the hobbit, raising his head so his voice wouldn't be muffled.

''I've crossed path with them earlier, they were looking for the girl and then later I spotted Fili sulking by himself'' replied the king shrugging.

''Odd, I will try to find him later and see what happened''

''Probably offended the young lass again, you should probably start with that''

Chuckling, the hobbit nodded ''I think I just might, the poor lad just can't seem to get in her good graces''

''She's not exactly making it easy for him, hobbits are quite a susceptible race I learned'' added the king with a pointed look.

Scoffing, Bilbo just mock glared his fiancé ''Well dwarfs aren't exactly a walk in the park either! I still remember some of your ideas of 'courting' Thorin Oakenshield, you were hardly proper at all!'' recalling certain 'events' making the hobbit's ears turn red.

''I don't recall you complaining my little burglar'', smirked the king, making the halfling in his arms turn positively redder.

''Yes well... It's not... I didn't... _that's not the point!_'' stuttered Bilbo, glowering at the dwarf in front of him. ''When you lot decide you want something there's no stopping you and your methods can be quite overwhelming!''

''Because hobbits' methods are better? Too indecisive and unassertive, why push back the inevitable?'' giving his burglar a pointed look. _There it was_, thought Bilbo with an amused smile.

''Something the matter?''

''You know very well'' grouched the king, squeezing his hobbit just a little tighter.

''You'll never let me live it down'' sighed Bilbo, a pout forming on his face.

''Maybe in a few dozen years if you're good'', joked Thorin, making his halfling groan.

''Mahal you're impossible!''

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.

Fili couldn't help but sulk after his little hobbit had stomped away, dragging his still laughing brother with her. His sulking got worse when Kili came back to tease him about it, so he was now avoiding his brother by lounging in the library's loveseat with a book on his lap and his feet up on the low table in front of him, dully noting Ori forgot his journal again.

Fili, like most dwarfs, wasn't a fan of reading, but ever since Bilbo admitted getting most of his stories from books, he had found himself occasionally spending time in the library, reading.

Not that his mind was focus on the words written on the pages at the moment, oh no, they were far from there. He just didn't get it! He was one of the most envied bachelor in Erebor: handsome, clever, charming and funny, he had been propositioned more than once since the restoration of the dwarven kingdom. So _why _was the hobbit so persistent on considering him stupid, a pest and acting as if he looked no better than an orc?

He admitted that kissing her that night had been a rather impulsive and stupid idea. But she had look so adorable all flustered and crossed, a pout almost forming when he mentioned having a different view on what was proper. That was another thing that exasperated him: being proper and reasonable. He was no hobbit, he didn't go around tip toeing around everything; he was a dwarf, they marched wherever they went.

He knew whatever he would do would get him in trouble with his little spitfire. She was such a sight to him, long honey curls framing her freckled face, a pair of big green eyes that seemed to occupy most of her face, leaving only little place to her small nose and rosy lips. That was something Fili quickly noticed of hobbits; small nose, height and frame, but big eyes, ears and feet.

Also, where dwarven women were bulky, curvy and bearded, hobbit women -as far as he could tell, Marguerite being the only one he ever saw- were petite, not especially curvy, but still soft looking and beardless. Normally Fili wouldn't look twice at a beardless woman, but hobbits had _something _he couldn't quite put his finger on that made it impossible to imagine them with beards. They were just too _cute_, it just wouldn't do.

Sighing, Fili tried to concentrate again on his book, half succeeding when his ears picked up the sound of the library door opening a few minutes later, not bothering to look up; it was probably just Ori coming back for his forgotten journal.

''You know Ori, if you keep forgetting your journal everywhere someone will end up stealing it or throwing it away'' warned the prince, turning a page of his book lazily.

After a moment with no answer, the Durin heir turned around with a frown, thinking he might of upset the young scribe and instead finding himself staring at a gaping hobbit lass.

''What are _you_ doing here?''

''I'm throwing axes, what does it look like I'm doing!?'' grouched the dwarf. Apparently his spirit wasn't low enough for the day; she just had to come to the only place he could have _some_ kind of peace and quiet to sulk.

''It's just that I don't see a lot of dwarfs coming in here and certainly didn't expect you to be one of them!'', frowned the young female, not used to this grumpy Fili.

''Yes well I am and I was here first so you'll have to find somewhere else to read since I'm apparently unbearable company'', sulked the prince, repositioning himself on the couch and sticking his nose back in his book for emphasis, falling silent.

From the corner of his eyes he could see her hesitate, his mood almost souring even more before she walked over to him, stepping over his extended legs to go sit next to him, ignoring the other pieces of seating furniture in the room and opening her own book to read, which he hadn't even notice.

Now staring at her openly in disbelief, she looked up for a brief second, giving him a timid smile before burying her own nose back in her book. The prince couldn't help but let a wide grin spread over his face, the unspoken message clear; they had found a neutral ground where they could call truce.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.

_Not much happened in this chapter, mostly character reflections, but I find them interesting!_

_Also some Thilbo since I found I hadn't paid the couple the amount of attention they deserve!_

_This will be the last chapter for the week (duh, it's Saturday! I hear you say) _

_Chapter 5 will be probably ready for Monday, but then I might be gone on a 3 days trip starting Sunday! _

_So tourlou to all, I love love LOVE you! _


	5. The wedding rehearsal

_Good morning sunshine, the earth says hello!_

_How are you all my sweet frilly dumplings? _

_As for me, I am marvellous! Spent nearly 4 days with no phone/computer/TV at a friend's house in the middle of nowhere, simply enjoying nature! I loved the sun, the beach, the sky full of stars, the crisp fresh air, the warm fires in the evenings and, of course, fishing! _

_Aaaand now I'm back in the city... at work... but it's alright! Because that means I can write again! (This makes me super happy!) _

**_Did anyone notice my shiny new Fanfic picture? It's not as pretty and awesome as the last, but it was made by yours truly! _**

**_I also had a Deviantart account made just for sketches of this fic! mimibaggins . deviantart . com (without space)_**

_**IMPORTANT (sort of):** I had mentioned it in the 2 first chapters and would like to repeat it again: __If some of you have some absolute favourite pairings you wish to see, a funny idea, a suggestion, a quote you want to hear, even just a word or a theme, go ahead and say so, I'll try to plug it in there somewhere! I really want to make this fun for everyone and have bits of you, my fellow readers, in my story!_

_To give you some examples, so far I had two: _

_**Rawrrrr3210:**__ Have Mimi slap Fili next time she sees him__._

_**Guest:**__ A scene where Marguerite walks in on Fili naked or vice versa__. (close enough, you'll see ;-P)_

_See? I do mean it! Even if just a word, please do tell me, it's challenging for me to plant your ideas in the main plot, but it's worth it to see them grow all intertwined together! (Do keep in mind this is a T-rated story)... (Speaking of which, I can do a bonus M-rated alternate ending if anyone wishes! – it will be posted apart of course, let's keep this one kids friendly shall we?)_

_**And super special thanks for my majestic (not as much as Thorin, but close) afrotastic reviewers! **_

_**Katnor: **__I think you meant ''what _**can't**_ go wrong!?'' ;-)_

_**Disclaimer:**__I own nothing, all hail the almightiest Tolkien and Jackson! _

_(I actually used to dislike when authors wrote super long notes at the beginning of stories... let's just say now I actually don't mind and find myself reading them more often... would be a bit hypocrite of me to dislike them for it __now__)_

_Happy reading~_

Chapter 5: The wedding rehearsal

As it turned out, her evening at the library with Fili was to be her last moment of peace until the wedding. It had been nice just sitting by the fireplace, reading a book in the prince's company. Don't get her wrong, he was still a pushy, arrogant, moron of a prince. But her heart had went to him that night; he had looked so tired and sad: _'...you'll have to find somewhere else to read since I'm apparently unbearable company', _he had said and it _stung_.

At that moment she had looked at him, truly looked, and saw some of herself reflected; someone simply looking for a peaceful place to relax and take a break from the rest of the world. Feeling like she had been uselessly hostile, she decided to make amends: she stepped over his legs and plopped herself down next to him, book open. She could feel his stare, she was expecting it, and so she quickly offered him a little smile to assure him all was good, before digging back in her book. The moment they stepped out of the library, the dwarven prince was back to his obnoxious self.

But as she said, that was the last bit of relaxation she got, who knew royal weddings were so much work? She was helping Bilbo by running around, arranging the tables, hanging the decorations, polishing the floors, making sure there would be enough food to feed almost the whole kingdom -and some more-, making sure their clothes were tailored and ready for the ceremony, etc. By the end of each day she could do nothing more than let herself slump on her bed, gone in dreamland before her head even thought of touching her pillow.

It was beautiful chaos, everyone running left and right, exhausted and weary, but pumped up with excitement. Guests started to arrive 2 days before the big day: dwarves from the Blue Mountains and the Iron hills, a few men from Dale and Lake-town and to her grand surprise, elves.

The same elves she saw in Rivendell, _that_ got her even more excited, they hadn't stayed long in the city of elves and it had disappointed her a bit. She also heard the elves of Mirkwood would also be present and from the stories she heard, it could very much mean trouble later on. Needless to say the dwarves weren't happy with the elves being invited, but they promised to behave.

The day before the wedding was the final rehearsal; they had to get everyone for the ceremony in the Great hall and it was up to Marguerite to round them up, which meant more running around, _joy_. At least she wasn't getting lost anymore...

She was currently hunting down the two princes, having been given pointers as where they might be; their rooms, the kitchen, the training ground, the armoury or on patrol. Patrols were out, since the princelings were needed at any moment for the preparations; the armoury was empty; the kitchen was a no go, the cooks were chasing out anyone who did not belong; the training grounds were deserted at the moment, so that left their rooms.

As she climbed the stairs to the Royal wing, she couldn't help but smile, even though her cousin was beyond anxious and stressed with the wedding, he had been positively glowing.

Arriving in front of the boys' room, Marguerite gave the large door four strong knocks and waited. She frowned, they couldn't – not_-_ be there, and where else would they be!? Thinking they might not have heard the first time, she gave the door another pounding. She waited... nothing.

Having no other clue where they could be, Marguerite decided to take a chance and peek inside. Opening the door with a tentative ''Hello?'', she couldn't help but look a bit around, curiosity getting the best of her. She silently stepped inside and there was a fire going in the fireplace; a good sign because it meant the brothers weren't too far.

The room was big, to the far right was what she assumed to be Kili's bed, archery equipment laying a bit everywhere on the ruffled bedcover, and to the far left was Fili's, who was surprisingly well made, blankets pulled and not a single wrinkle in sight.

Well, she knew the princes were around, now to _find_ them... She was just about to leave when the sound of a door opening from Kili's side of the room caught her attention. Then everything seemed to happen as if time had slowed down; just as she was about to turn around to leave, the blond prince stepped out of the adjacent room in nothing but a pair of loose pants, hair unbraided and still dripping wet, the water droplets trailing down his very naked torso. The bathroom... how could she forget about something like _that_? Of course he wouldn't have heard her behind the thick walls and second large door.

And at that moment Marguerite was very much red, from the tip of her ears and down to her toes. When the dwarf finally catches sight of her, she lets out a squeak ''I'm so sorry! I was told to come and get you a-and you weren't there a-and I was just leaving...I didn't know you were bathing I swear!'', said the very mortified hobbit, quick to cover her eyes and blushing face.

It took the blond a moment to assess the situation and when he did he couldn't help but chuckle at his little halfling's discomfort ''Don't worry I don't mind, what do they want from me now? And you can open your eyes you know'', replied the dwarf, grabbing a nearby towel to help dry his hair, casually taking a seat on his bed.

''They need everyone for the rehearsal...'' said Marguerite risking a peek, lowering her hands only to turn even redder, looking away ''C-could you put a shirt on? It's quite...'' ''Distracting?'' cut in the young prince, a smirk on his face.

''I was going to say 'indecent' '' snapped the young hobbit, sending a quick glare before proceeding to stare at the nearby wall.

''Not as much as sneaking in someone's room while they bath'' taunted Fili.

''No one was answering the door! I had check all the other places you and your brother usually hang out and I was getting a bit desperate, I thought I might find a clue where you guys were, I had no idea you were _**bathing**_!'' answered the flustered hobbit, crossing her arms.

''Now you know and yet, you're still here'' the elder prince's smirk widening, a twinkle of amusement dancing in his eyes and putting on a light linen shirt.

''Well I... It's not as if... I mean I was just... Urgh!'', stuttered Marguerite. ''You're so frustrating! Just tell me where's Kili so we can all go join the others'' continued the little hobbit, still staring anywhere but at the prince and thus failing to see him discreetly approach her.

''I'm afraid Kili has gone to the kitchens to try and get something to eat, he must of missed you by a few minutes. Don't worry though we can wait for him together'' purred the princeling, having grabbed a hold of his hobbit's waist while she was focusing her attentions on the wall, holding her firmly against him, their faces barely 2 inches apart.

Of course Marguerite's immediate reaction didn't wait long; letting out a scandalized shriek, she turned as red as a tomato "Fili son of Dis you better let me go this instant!" shouted the little hobbit, trying in vain to put some distance between them.

"Hmm, I don't think so, I quite like having you in my arms" replied the young prince, leaning in to rub their noses together, freezing his hobbit into place, her face turning livid.

Kili choose that moment to open the room's door "No luck brother, the cooks are still fiercely guarding the kitchen, even Bombur refused to sneak me some... What's going on?'', asked a confused looking Kili.

At the distraction Marguerite quickly wriggled her way out of Fili's embrace, glaring daggers at him and ran for the door. She exited the room by pushing Kili out of the doorway, making the younger heir frown at her -too quickly- retreating form.

''Seriously, what happened? She looked upset'' worried Kili a bit, watching her hurried steps turn into a run.

''Why would she be upset? I just teased her and she stomped out as usual'' shrugged Fili.

''I'm not too sure about it, normally when she's angry she doesn't stomp off so quietly, there's always quite a bit of shouting... _What_ happened?'' inquired Kili, frowning at the now empty corridor.

His older brother was now sporting a similar expression, putting on a coat and looking at the door in thought ''Nothing, just me messing everything up with her... again'' sighed Fili, cursing hobbit's sensibility and walking out of the room ''Everyone's waiting in the hall for the rehearsal, go ahead and I'll go get Mimi''

Nodding, Kili followed his brother out and headed in the direction of the hall.

With another sigh, Fili went in the same direction his little flower fled, cursing hobbits' sensible hearts once again. He never thought trying to court a Halfling would be so complicated, his uncle once more gained a lot more respect from the young heir; Fili truly didn't know how the dwarven king managed to convince the hobbit to marry him. He felt as if every time he took a step forward he then managed to offend the girl and take two to three steps back.

It crossed his mind once or twice in the last two weeks to leave Marguerite alone for a while, but then he would feel like something was missing until he grew so agitated that he was back at pestering her. It frustrated him to no end; when he held her moments ago, couldn't she feel his heart beating so hard it was almost painful?

Dwarves were a race just as simple as hobbits, except they didn't worry so much about every little thing; if you insult them they fight; if you compliment them they pride themselves; if they fall in love they pursue. A bit primitive some would say, but they just couldn't be bothered by complicated social conventions and they liked things like that, _simple_.

Hobbits were something else; they got offended if you sneezed too close to them; there was the whole thing about being proper; courting could take forever and there were rules and blablah... Fili was never too fond of rules to begin with, another reason he was proud the little hobbit was his one; just like his uncle they were defying the reserved, some even say xenophobe, nature of dwarves by taking another race as mates –or at least _he_ is trying to-, something that was never done before.

Finally, Fili reached the place he seeked and suspected Marguerite to be hiding: the library. Since she hadn't followed the corridor to her room, it was his best guess. Upon entering the room he didn't see anyone, but just as he was about to leave when he heard small sniffles and hiccups, making his heart clench painfully and his brain to call him by a thousand unflattering names.

Softly padding where the sound came from, he found the girl sitting in one of the couches, legs tucked to her body and her head buried in her knees; making her look even smaller and fragile to his eyes. Feeling more and more like a twit every passing second, Fili hesitates between leaving her alone –for once- and staying; try to comfort her at his risk and peril. Even though it seemed like leaving would be the right thing to do, the young prince just didn't had the heart to; call him selfish but he just wouldn't be able to rest if he knew she was upset and even less if it was his fault.

So the dwarf gathered all his courage and walked softly to her spot, sitting gently next to her, not too sure what to do next. But as usual, his little hobbit took him by surprise by beating him to it:

''You're the biggest jerk that has ever walked Middle-earth, you know that!?" sneered his little Halfling, raising her head to glare at him, the effect a bit ruined by her slightly red puffy eyes and occasional sniffle.

"I've been told once or twice" tried to joke Fili, his joke falling flat at the look his little flower gave him. "Yes well... I'm sorry is what I mean"

Letting out an undignified snort, Marguerite shook her head "No you're not, you enjoy yourself way to much when teasing me" glared once again his hobbit.

"Perhaps, but I _am_ sorry you got upset this time" replied the young prince with a soft look, raising a hand carefully to try to get some wild curls back in place, but under the hard stare of his little flower he took his hand away from her honey mass of curls.

"So it's alright until the hobbit cries!?" spat the young Halfling, turning her head away from him to glare at the wall instead.

"I didn't mean it like _that_, I'm simply saying I didn't mean to make you cry...'', tried Fili.

"So if you hadn't found me crying it would of been alright to mess with me then!?"

At that Fili felt a headache coming "NO! By Mahal, I'm just trying to apologize, why are you making this so difficult?" snapped the older heir, regretting his words the moment he saw her head snap back to him with a glare frigid enough to turn hell's hottest fire to ice.

"Oh, I am _so sorry_ my current state is making things 'difficult' for you, here let me make it easier for you; _I'm out_! Tell Bilbo I'll be there in half an hour and to apologize for the delay, the _problem_ is going for a walk!'' nearly snarled Marguerite, stomping out of the room before Fili could stop her.

Groaning and slumping on the couch, letting out a desperate sigh, the young prince pinches the bridge of his nose; yup, here comes the headache. He hadn't even licked or kissed her this time, what did he even _do_ to upset her so _badly_!? Urgh... _**hobbits**_!

_Later in the Great Hall_

"Very well, now that everyone is _finally_ gathered for the final rehearsal, we may start" announced an exasperated looking old dwarf with a crooked nose –more than normal for dwarf standard anyways- to everyone in the room while standing behind a beautiful marble altar.

The princes were standing on the right side of the altar with Balin, Marguerite and the council. It was almost a comical sight with the blond prince giving the young girl pleading looks, said girl fabulously ignoring him unless to glare in answer, the dark haired prince giving them curious/worried looks while Balin was pretending he wasn't noticing anything.

The rest of the members of the company were on the left side, subtly making bets on the two 'lovebirds' and talking about maybe doing something to help the poor lad, but not too soon; it was still entertaining to see him get whipped by the small hobbit. Normally, only the council would be present at the front, but Bilbo had insisted, as Hobbit tradition wanted, to have their family and their close friends –might as well say extended family at this point- with them during the ceremony as witnesses.

A royal wedding for dwarves happens only every one, two, sometimes even three hundred years or so and only IF the kings married. So the royal weddings were kind of a big deal; throw a hobbit in the mix and it's gone up to a historical event. So when the council grouched about the hobbit's tradition, it didn't take Thorin long to threatened to blow the whole thing off if they weren't happy with his and Bilbo's arrangements; they were very quiet about it after that.

The wedding wasn't exactly complicated, but it was long and slightly boring. As the dwarf with the crooked nose gave his ceremonial speech, Bilbo and Thorin were kneeling in front of the altar head bent and from where she was standing she could clearly see their lips moving, having a murmured conversation right in front of the oblivious old dwarf. She was glad to know she wasn't the only one to find the whole thing boring; she also noticed that everyone in the room looked rather silly in their work or casual clothing while rehearsing what should be a grand wedding sparkled of gold and jewels with folks wearing their fanciest gowns.

Finally the old dwarf finished his speech by officialising Thorin and Bilbo's union, making them 'sign' the wedding contract –typical- and then asking Thorin to gift his consort with what will be Bilbo's crown. Of course Thorin had refused to use the real thing for the rehearsal, wanting to keep it a surprise for the wedding day.

Marguerite wasn't sure if he did it as a sweet gesture or just to see his future husband squirm with curiosity... probably a bit of both. The thought made the young hobbit grin at her cousin who seemed to sense her staring, turning his head a bit and returning her smile in kin. She loved weddings and happy endings so very much! She couldn't help but be a bit envious of her cousin; his romance with the king seemed to be pulled right out of a book.

She really couldn't help the dreamy and happy sigh that escaped her as the two fiancés kissed, earning her the amused looks of all the other males present, which meant of course everyone but her in the room.

When the rehearsal was finished they all went, minus the council, to Thorin's private dining room and excitedly chatted about the 3 days celebration that would follow the wedding. The ceremony would be in the afternoon, followed by a huge banquet and the next 2 days were basically days off given by the king that would be spent drinking and feasting and then Bilbo and Thorin would resume their duties.

By the time the talks about the wedding were over the food was gone and the stomachs filled, the sun having been set for a good while. Marguerite was dozing off, leaning on Bombur under the jealous pout of the blond prince and, seeing everyone starting to leave for their bed, Bilbo nudged his cousin to guide her back to her rooms. The older hobbit gave Thorin a pointed look, pointing his nephew who was sulking at the end of the table. Understanding, the king got up, went to his older heir and took the seat beside him, shooing Kili to follow Bilbo to the Royals wing of the mountain.

He waited until the room was empty to raise an eyebrow at his nephew, who was stubbornly staring at the bottom of his pint and avoiding his uncle's stare.

"What happened this time?'', sighed the king, feeling older than he should.

"Was Bilbo ever that frustratingly sensitive? It was just a bit of teasing, I did much worse last week, but then she got upset and when I apologized she kept twisting my words against me!'', ranted the irritated prince.

Thorin couldn't help but wince at the question about Bilbo ''I thought it was a well known fact that my courting with the hobbit was catastrophic enough to be the laughing stock of our company for the rest of my living days?" grouched the king at being reminded of the not so majestic moments between him and Bilbo.

"Maybe, but _you_ still got your hobbit in the end, tomorrow you're even getting married to him!" whined Fili.

"Fili'', sighed the king. "Bilbo and I only started to get along when we learned to deal with our differences and even after I apologized my little hobbit was crossed with me for a long while too", frowned the older royal at the memory. "Hobbits are susceptible and sensible, that is undeniable, but you forget that Bilbo already knew a great deal about dwarfs by the time I courted him, he knew a bit what to expect where as Marguerite only just arrived and knows next to nothing of our ways. Also, we learned much of the hobbits from what Bilbo told us, but he nearly never said anything about their women, which leaves you in the same state as her, oblivious to the other's ways; I think it's about time you and the young lass sit and have a talk... _after_ the wedding that is, if it goes wrong I don't want it to sour everyone's mood.'', said the king giving his nephew a warning glance.

Fili stared at his uncle as if seeing him from a new light, a wide grin spreading on his face "Uncle, you're brilliant!'', exclaimed the young prince, bolting from his seat to the corridor leading to his and Kili's room, letting out a quick 'Thank you' before disappearing, leaving an exasperated Thorin in his wake. The king only hoped half of what he said entered his nephew's thick skull; sometimes the boy only heard what he wanted and Thorin feared what the result to that may be.

_Well, that was chapter 5 folks! Next is... waiiit for it... THE WEDDING, the actual big day! Dun dun duuuun! _


	6. The wedding day part 1

_HELLOOOO my delicious scrumptious marshmallow fudges!_

_MAJOR thanks for all the CRAZY views and AMAZING reviews I got! It is EXCEPTIONNAL! You guys make my DAYS! _

_**Disclaimer:**__ yadadah, all hail the almighty Tolkien who owns the brilliant work that is the hobbit! _

_WARNING: I DIDN'T DO A FINAL REVIEW OF THE CHAPTER BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO MAKE YOU GUYS WAIT ANY LONGER... SO BRACE YOURSELVES! (Don't worry I'll revise it tomorrow immediately after work and hopefully it won't be too awful!) _

_I didn't have the choice... I HAD to cut the wedding day in two parts, it was too darn LONG and I don't fancy too long chapters... BUT you'll love it! IT'S FILLED WITH FEELS... AND A SURPRISE CHARACTER APPEARANCE... even though some of you accidently guessed it right! :-D _

_**NOTICE: I WILL CONTINUE TO GIVE EVERYDAY UPDATES FOR 'A PRINCE'S LOVE' ON MY PROFILE, SO KEEP AN EYE OUT!**_

_Happy reading~ _

CHAPTER 6: The wedding day part 1

Today was the day Bilbo was getting married.

It was also a day Marguerite didn't mind at all to be woken up early in the morning by loud knocks at her door for once. Wrestling with her blankets to get off her gigantic bed, she ran to the door almost forgetting to put a robe over her nightgown, curls sticking up left and right and all while sporting a face splitting smile. When she finally reached the door she threw it wide open to find Kili waiting on the other side a matching grin on his face.

"Good morning my lady! I am to be your escort for the day and so; I am completely at your service.'', exclaimed Kili with a deep bow. "Don't worry, marriage proposal isn't my thing" continued the prince with a conspirational wink once standing, making Marguerite giggle.

"So, are you ready for a royal prepping?'', added the young heir, eyeing in amusement her wild curls and pillow stamped face.

"Of course, yes, yes, yes and a thousand times yes! This is so exciting! I'll be right back!'', chirped happily Marguerite closing the door to go change in a simple dress, making the prince chuckle at her enthusiasm.

When she came back out dressed and ready, Kili offered his arm accompanied with another grand majestic bow and thus making Marguerite roll her eyes, but she still let an amused smile slip nonetheless; even though his brother was a pain, Kili's silly and carefree attitude was growing on her.

Speaking of which: ''I'm surprised Fili isn't with you...'', questioned the young hobbit, quick to check behind them, making the dwarf laugh.

"Why? Miss him already?'', teased Kili while wiggling his eyebrows, earning him a smack on the arm.

"_No_. It's just that you two are normally attached by the hip and I didn't want another 'surprise' like last time'', grumped Marguerite, turning slightly her head so the prince couldn't see the slight tinge of pink coloring her cheeks, cursing grumpily the Durin brothers; mostly the blond.

"Well we're not constantly in each other's company, surprisingly enough, but if you must know; Fili is escorting Bilbo today and we'll probably see them at the tailor around lunch later on'', said the young prince, opening her the door to the tailor's quarters/work shop.

At first Marguerite hadn't understood why they needed to go to the tailor so early, but wouldn't question it now; nearly the whole company was there being dressed and groomed. She had to wait her turn with Kili, both sitting on chairs and meanwhile they entertained themselves with jokes and some riddles Bilbo told them.

When her turn came she was gobsmacked to see what appeared to be a female dwarf coming their way, obviously already dressed for the wedding; she was wearing a beautiful deep blue gown with gold rims, her dark locks were braided in a complicated bun, but what stood out the most to Marguerite was the bulky stature of the woman and… her very well groomed beard. She had never seen a female dwarf before and if they were all similar to this one… well they looked quite intimidating and if it wasn't for certain women parts she would have been sure she was facing a transvestite.

Her surprise topped the high ceiling when Kili jumped up from his seat to throw himself in the woman's open arms letting out a loud "Mother I missed you!''.

Hold on; reverse; replay. She was the princes' mother? She heard of the princelings' parents of course, but no one ever mentioned them so she assumed they were deceased… their mom obviously not at least. So this was Dis, sister of Thorin, princess under the mountain. Now that she knew who the lady dwarf was, she could see the resemblance with the king; a dark mane –not black, but dark like Kili's- striped with silver -less then Thorin though-, tall frame and an air of confidence, of majesty, surrounding her. What shocked Marguerite were her eyes; the very same as Fili's…

"Marguerite Baggins wasn't it? I am Dis, daughter of Thrain, son of Thror, at your service'' said Kili's mother with a small polite head bow, looking her up and down with curiosity, startling the hobbit who realised she had been staring, blushing in embarrassment.

"I have to admit it's the first time I see a Halfling, I have yet to meet my brother's future husband and I must say I thought you'd be taller and your feet truly are big, is that normal?'', continued the dwarven woman.

"W-well Mimi is fine m-my lady and hum I'm personally rather short and y-yes, it … it's n-normal… " stuttered Marguerite, feeling overly small and insecure all of the sudden, she wasn't sure if the princess was insulting her or simply stating facts…

"Slightly pointy ears too, who would of known? You seem a bit soft, can you spare?" added Dis, now almost circling her, an expression of fascination on her face.

"S-spare what m-my lady?'', questioned the little hobbit, a bit confused by the question and earning herself a laugh from the other female; which she duly noted was extremely similar to Kili's. Speaking of the devil, the prince was simply standing off to the side, seemingly content not to help her.

"Oh my dear, what a delight you are! I meant as in fighting of course, can you wield a weapon?'', asked Dis with an eyebrow raised.

"Hum... n-not really... We hum... don't really have use of weapons, H-hobbits enjoy things such as good food, g-gardening and merry songs... little comforts and such..'' gulped the small hobbit, almost feeling ashamed she couldn't even use a knife with the look the dwarven woman was giving her; a mix between surprise and disappointment.

"Well what _can_ you do?"

"Er... w-well I can sew, knit and crochet, I'm a d-decent cook and a very good baker, I'm good at fishing, I have some healer training and I also used to babysit some of the children back in the Shire... '', tried Marguerite, not too sure where exactly the older female was going with this.

"Hm, well I suppose it's nothing some training can't fix, I suppose you can't forge or smith either?'', nodding at the girl's shake of the head "Thought as much, what did you think about the treasury? The sight of all this gold and jewels must be overwhelming for you. '' wondered Dis, her stare unsettling her a bit.

"With a-all due respect my lady, I... I don't care m-much for gold... a-actually most hobbits think of it as quite the useless metal, we rarely use it and as for jewels, they're quite pretty b-but again they're quite useless... m-maybe except for diamonds, but I personally prefer the sight of flowers... no offense '', finished the small one, hoping she didn't offend the princes' mother.

"No offense indeed, Hobbits are quite petty, plain beings; you value something as common as food and flowers and are quite queer looking'', finished Dis with a snobbish look.

At that Marguerite's cheeks redden and her eyes flared "_Excuse me_? As far as I'm concerned what we prefer is _our business_, you don't see us lifting our noses on your people's likings! So what if we can't lift an axe or if we prefer to stay comfortable in our hobbit holes, it might be boring to you but it is _our_ ways and I would very much like you to respect it as I respect _yours_.'', raged the little hobbit, not very happy with the turn of events.

There was a moment of silence where the older female stared hard at Marguerite, making her almost shrink on herself in regret with hundred thoughts to apologies, but she resisted the temptation. When Dis' face broke into a wide smirk that could only be considered as smug, the little hobbit was more than confused and when the dwarven woman crushed her in a bear hug, she was completely lost. Glancing at Kili over the mother's shoulder, he simply smirked and winked to which she stuck out her tongue, making the dwarven prince's smirk widen.

When the princess broke the embrace she still had the same smug expression on her face, a twinkle in her eyes: "I can only say welcome to my family my dear, I must say I wasn't too happy with the news but now I see what got my eldest to choose you, a real little spitfire you are; I apologize for what I said but I wouldn't be able to bare having a spineless daughter in law!"

Blinking in surprise, Marguerite couldn't help but to get frustrated.

"My lady I wo-"

"Dis my dear, please do call me by my name, 'my lady' makes me feel old``, shouting a glare to her youngest son as he snickered.

''Do you have something you want to share with us _dumpling_?''

''I have nothing to add _mother_'', smirked Kili.

"Yes, okay; _Dis _I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm not marrying your son...'' interrupted the poor hobbit.

"Maybe not now, for sure, but you'll see my dear that once a dwarf has found his one, there is no escaping it! Now, let's go get you dressed; we only have a few hours left", tutted the princess, gently pushing the young hobbit into an empty room, brushing off the halfling's protests and turning to her son with a mild glare, a bit ruined by the upward tug of her lips ''Tell your brother I want to see him when he gets here, make sure he knocks'', getting a salute in answer, making Dis roll her eyes, a tender smile at her son's antics.

''I-I'm sorry Dis, but why f-few hours? I doubt it takes this long to get ready... I'm only the witness...'', asked shyly the small hobbit, still a bit intimidated by the larger woman, letting herself be dragged around.

''Nonsense, you'll be part of the royal family officially today and you'll need to look as regal as can be!'', said Dis, handing her a gown of a different shade of dark blue than the dwarven woman's, with silver rims instead of gold and a beautiful matching head ornament with pearls embodied on it. **(1)**

''It will be so nice to have another girl around in the family, I don't mind the men but it's always nice to have some girl time once in a while and, like every dwarf women, I always wished to have a daughter, quite rare they are! Now raise your hands so I can pull your dress off'', said Dis, manoeuvring the simple cream dress over the girls wild curls, carelessly throwing it on a chair and turning a raised eyebrow to the hobbit standing only in her underwear in front of her. ''And here I thought the dress was just puff, you've got quite the hips little one, good for strong children I say! You'll need it'', winked the other female at Marguerite's red face and scandalised look ''W-what!? N-no... t-that's... wel-ll... I'm not...''

''Yes, yes, I know, I'm just teasing sweetheart'', laughed the dwarven woman, gently pushing the girl to the private bathroom adjacent to the room where a warm bath was waiting for her ''Now get clean, scrub and wash, I'll be back in an hour to help you with your gown and ... hair'', finished the dwarf with a last look for the wild mass of curls.

The moment she was done and back in her underwear Dis was there in a blink, pulling her wet hair up and helping her in the dress.

After half an hour of placing, lacing, making sure the dress fitted properly everywhere; Dis was ready to do Marguerite's hair, sitting her on a stool.

She hadn't even brought the brush to the young girl's hair that there was a knock on their door, making both women jump and a smirking Kili poked his head in ''Everyone decent?''

''Luckily for you, _yes. _What is it?'', said Dis with a light warning in her tone not to take a chance next time.

''Well you wanted to see Fili, he's in the next room helping Bilbo, he has only a few minutes left helping and he'll come to see you!'', replied Kili stepping in the room.

''Then why not wait until then?'', asked his mother with a raised eyebrow.

''To see our little flower all dressed up of course!'', finally admitted the young prince, side stepping his mother and grinning happily at Marguerite who by then had gotten up to see who it was at the door.

''And don't you just look lovely! A real princess if I ever saw one!'', finished Kili with a bow and a kiss to her hand, making her laugh.

''What _is _with you guys and salivating on my hands?'', joked the halfling.

''It's a prince thing!'', grinned Kili. ''Well, I have nothing to do, can I help with something?''

''You can go get the beads, I seem to have forgotten them; 2 small ones for the front, 2 medium ones for the back and a big one for the tail.'', asked the dwarven woman, shooing her son once more out the door.

''Hum Dis... I thought you already had the beads'', questioned shyly the hobbit, pointing to a small basket with the said beads, earning herself a devilish smirk from the older female.

''I only asked so he wouldn't pester us until his brother arrives, he'll realise soon enough the ruse'', chuckled Dis, sitting the smaller girl once more on the stool and started brushing her hair.

''Ouch! Not so hard, p-please!'', winced the small hobbit.

''Oh, sorry! I'm quite used to brushing dwarven hair, which is much thicker and rougher than yours I must say'', admitted Dis, a look of wonder on her face as she brushed the hair; gentler this time.

''Really? I can't say I ever touched dwarven hair...'', replied the little halfling with a pensive look.

''Not many do, it's a very private thing; only a family member or a lover may brush the hair of a dwarf''

''Oh... I didn't know that... Why does every dwarf have a beard, do all the women do or is it just you and why haven't I seen a dwarven woman before you?'', asked Marguerite, gasping when she realised she must of sound rude ''N-not that there's anything wrong with it, I mean it's fine, it hum...'' stuttered the hobbit, fidgeting on her seat and making Dis chuckle.

''It's alright dear, every dwarf has a beard, women included; they are our pride and their grooming is considered even more intimate. Hm... you know what? Let me give you a bit of information on female dwarfs:

Dwarven women are to be protected from other races and we're thus concealed inside the mountain halls. We travel in the outside world only in great need and when we do, we are confused for men.

Only approximately one-third of our population consist of women which is the reason for the slow increase of the population of our race: less than one-third of Dwarf-men are married, others prefer to spend their time with their crafts instead. Dwarves have one love and marry for life you see; furthermore, some women don't end up marrying: some desire no husband, or deny marrying any other than the one they want. **(2)**

Do you understand better now?''

''Y-yes, but doesn't it bother you that other races confuse you for males?'', wondered timidly the little hobbit.

Shrugging, Dis replies: ''Not really, I guess you could say it's a cultural thing''

Just as she finished her sentence, two firm knocks were heard at the door and a smiling blond poked his head in the room after being allowed in by the dwarven woman.

''Mother you're here!'' exclaimed the prince before practically launching himself at his mother and squishing her in a bear hug, releasing her after a moment.

Without noticing Marguerite had once again stood up from her stool and soon wished she hadn't the moment Fili's eyes settled on her; her knees suddenly felt a bit faint and she had the_ strangest_ flutter in her chest at the sight before her.

She shouldn't be staring, but she couldn't help it; he just looked so _regal _and _radiant._ The terms might seem odd, but to her it _fitted_. He was sporting an outfit similar to hers' of silver and blue, his hair was even more pulled back then usual; leaving his face even more open and bright of his smiling features. On top of his head was a princeling's crown; a modest silver band with dwarfish runes engraved on it.

On his side the prince wasn't faring any better, the moment he looked past his mother his breath caught in his throat when his eyes landed on his little hobbit. She was beautiful, she looked exactly like a royal maiden should; gracious and beautiful.

Meanwhile Dis seemed to be the only one to notice the stretched silence, the two seeming to be caught in a bubble and acting as if time had frozen. It was with regret that she had to cut the sweet moment short by walking to Marguerite and gently push her back on her stool.

''Don't just stand there the both of you, we don't have that much time left before everyone has to gather to the hall and Mimi's hair still isn't done!'', reminded the dwarf woman while she gets the beads for Marguerite's hair.

''Kili was looking for that.'', smirked the prince pointing at the beads in his mother's hands.

''I hope he's not still looking for them''

''No he realised quickly enough you already had them''

''Good, speaking of the troublemaker, I'll go make sure he's all dressed up yet'', said the princess, handing her son the brush and beads she was holding ''Take care of the lass' hair, I will be back to fetch you two for the gathering'', and before either could protest Dis was already out the door and tracking down her youngest son.

An uneasy silence settled between the two, both hesitant on what to say and _how_ to say it, finally it was Fili who spoke first:

''You... hum you look breath taking, dwarven clothing suits you well''

''T-thank you... you look r-rather dashing in clothes too...'', blushed the young hobbit, making the dwarf smirk and raise an eyebrow.

Realisation of what she just said dawning on the girl's face, which turned bright red.

''Oh my, I didn't mean... well y-you don't look _bad_ without them... not t-that I'm saying I liked what I... No no that's coming out wrong... I mean...'', stuttered Marguerite, getting redder with each words and burying her face in her hands, way beyond embarrassed.

With a chuckle Fili walked to the girl, gently grabbed her curls and started brushing them, liking the feel of the light silky strands in his hand, murmuring an amused ''Thank you''. After that the silence gradually grew comfortable and by the time the prince started braiding her hair Marguerite was half leaning on him, eyes half closed with a content smile; lulled by the gentle brushing and careful fingers running through her hair.

When Fili finished pinning her head ornament Mimi couldn't have known if a minute or an hour had passed and so when both the princeling's hands appeared in front of her holding something, she was a bit startled.

Upon closer inspection she realised he was holding a necklace, nothing too extravagant; a thin silver chain with a teardrop shaped pearl at its end. It was beautiful and it was with awe in her voice that she told the prince so.

''I saw it in the market a few days ago and thought of you my little flower, it's yours.'', purred Fili, his forehead resting on her hair, his breath tickling her ear and making her heart skip a beat.

''I-it's too much, I-I can't... I-I... It... It's just...'', gasped the little halfling, gracefully ignored by the dwarven prince who tied it carefully around her neck, letting his hands linger on her shoulders after; definitely NOT making her shiver, nop! She turned her head to protest only to be met with a pair of cerulean eyes; were they always so blue? How did she never notice how enticing they were before?

So close together, Marguerite had a few passing thoughts of getting up and leaving, _this_ was Fili we were talking about; annoying, rude and obnoxious _Fili._ And yet she couldn't seem to move; it just felt so right to be leaning against him, feeling warm and secure.

Her heart was hammering in her chest when Fili's nose brushed against hers, his lips but a breath away, and then the bubble they seemed trapped in burst at the sound of Dis' shouting outside the door, coming closer with each second.

Marguerite choose that moment to gain back some of her senses and jump off her seat, face red as a cherry, just in time before the royal mother barged in the room looking irritated and still barking orders at people behind her. Her expression immediately soften once landing on the two, an eyebrow raising at the portrait in front of her: Her son was glaring at her and the hobbit looked as if she was near having a panic attack.

''The gathering started... Did I interrupt something?''

She nearly hadn't finished her sentence than two opposite answers were echoing in the room; a frustrated ''YES'' and an embarrassed ''NO''. The princess couldn't help the amused smirk at her son's nearly sulking attitude, reminding her of her brother at that age.

Marguerite took that moment to slip past the two Durins with a squeaky voice ''W-well let's go then, we wouldn't w-want to delay the wedding f-for us...'', leaving the two royals to follow her out the door and to the hall.

There would be another time for whatever grew between the two youngsters; they had a royal wedding to attend after all.

_Fixed a thing or two, nothing major, it wasn't so bad afterall! _

_I think I'm startin__g to get loopy... no seriously: _

_I'm writing this fanfic at work, so far so good, yesterday I've written 2 pages and an half to finish chapter 6 ... Do note that yesterday I had about maybe two hours in total (on and off 15 or 30minutes, had to reread everything every time and there are interruptions considering I'm at work when I write) to write the ending of chapter 6. _

_Here's the freaky part:_

_Today: I had the same amount of time and wrote FIVE pages in the SAME conditions and I thought I had only written about 2... I do NOT remember writing so much... it's NUTS, I have NO memory of picking up more paper... AT ALL. _

_I think I should sleep more... _

_OH WELL, gets you chapters faster ;) _

(1) mimibaggins . deviantart #/ art / Moar-sketcheees-386998566?_sid=161bb398 (no spaces)

(2) Reference taken from the website 'Tolkien Gateway'


	7. The wedding day part 2

_Hellooooo my chocolate bunny slippers! _

_I'm posting this a lil late, im sorrryyyyyy D-: _

_BUT, there's a reason for it: Today as I was doing my check of the text I ended up writing 3 more pages…. So instead of the usual 8pages, you have 11! I'm forgiven right? RIGHT?_

_AND HOLY MACARONI BATMA- oups wrong fandom. _

_ALL THE VIEWS/VISITORS/REVIEWS. I am forever amazed I think and I will repeat it .chapter. Why? CAUSE IT'S AMAZINGLY-AFRO-TASTIC! As I said before I -never- hoped this fic would get so much attention! I'm so ridiculously happy (as in randomly bouncing of joy during the day) _

_And Oooh my sweet reviewers how I LOVE you! So much! _

_Unfortunetly I can only post ONE review per chapter... which sucks even though I understand -why-. Cause I like replying where people can -see- my reply and not be decades later in the next chapter... _

_**Comics4theFeels** gave me a few suggestions for the fic and I'm not telling because I will use them gradually but one begins in this chapter: _

_-They begin to recognize/witness the other's secret talent(s)_

_**AND**_

_Like giving me crazy inspiration wasn't enough, she DREW me some cute fanart, SQUEE! _

_**GO SEE, NOW!: **_

_Deviantart -dot- com_

_/__art/Mimi-Baggins-388316751?q=gallery%3ABFTLandMWandSEK&qo=3_

___/_art/Proposal-389213448?q=gallery%3ABFTLandMWandSEK&qo=2

_aaaaand it has nothing to do with the fanfic but I thought it was hilarious: _

___/_art/Brain-Freeze-389236385?q=gallery%3ABFTLandMWandSEK&qo=1

_**nightmare13:** Well I just couldn't see Dis as a subtle person with the sons she has :-P and maaaaybe it iissss and maybe it isssnnnttttt _

_**Guest:** Thank you! A lot of people seem to like how I portrayed him, I'm flattered :-D _

_**DwarvenWarrior:** I like drawing, it helps with coming up with ideas, so why not share the results?_

_**Borys68: **aww oppositions, they were always a soft spot :-D _

_**lillalil:** I can't remember if I answered you in private messaging or not... oh well, I will repeat myself like the apparently-becoming-senile 20 years old I am! _

_''Writing on Your work. Isnt that a little dangerous.''_

_I work as a security guard, normally during nightwatch. During that time we do camera visuals, alarm alerts and patrols. Between that, we need to find something to keep us awake but attentive; so I've been allowed to write on my laptop; some have books, some have radios, some have a DS, etc. As long as you don't choose your occupation over work and as long as you still focus on the cameras and systems. It is only to keep you attentive. _

_Right now I work day time for a short while as a rover, I replace people for breaks and lunch breaks, but in between I have 'blanks' and, again, was allowed to write. 2 hours seems a lot, but in there I have my 2 breaks (15min each) and lunch break (30min). Which makes one hour of breaks to write and the other hour is about 10 minutes here and there along the day in between replacements._

_So there you have it :-) and thank you very much :-D_

_Disclaimer: I own Mimi and the rest is Tolkien's ... *sniff* _

_Happy reading~_

From her point of view at the top front next to the altar Marguerite could see the whole room and guests. The hall was filled with chatting people; men, elves, dwarves... it truly was a miracle no blood was spilled yet. The poor little hobbit was bored, everyone was gathered for the ceremony and it would start at any moment, but for now they had to wait.

So, she did what she could to occupy her time; people gazing. Her glance first shifted to a snobbish looking elf, looking as if he should own the place with his smug looks and platinum blond hair; by the way Thorin's company was glaring at him it must be the infamous Thranduil. Then they moved along to some warrior looking dwarves in ceremonial armor; dwarves of the iron hills Dis told her earlier, they didn't look too friendly in her opinion.

She couldn't stop smiling when she spotted a familiar big pointy hat among the mass, the tall grey wizard currently conversing with a wise looking elf with long brown hair; Lord Elrond she had briefly met in Rivendell. She thought she saw a grim look pass on Gandalf's face as he talked to his companion, but it quickly disappeared as he turned to her and winked, probably having felt her stare, and the little hobbit kept her suspicions for later, keeping her eyes along the rest of the crowd instead.

She was pointedly ignoring Fili, _again_, who was beside Kili who she was also ignoring; just in case.

Dis, Balin and the council had yet to join them and the little halfling was starting to grow restless. Her thoughts kept going on about her earlier 'slip up' and she still couldn't figure out what happened; she had felt so confused that she had almost let him kiss her for goodness sake!

She was thankful when the trumpets interrupted her from thinking about him further; they were announcing the start of the wedding with the arrival of the council, Balin and Dis who joined their side and her brain screamed '_FINALLY_'.

The same older dwarf from the rehearsal stepped up to the altar and announced the beginning of the ceremony; silence fell upon the room in a heartbeat, all turning to the doors and they almost instantly opened to reveal a more-than-usual majestic king, guiding a beaming Bilbo towards the altar. Marguerite's cousin's smile was so bright, she was certain that the hobbit's happiness could outshine the sun itself.

Fili was also staring at the happy couple; his uncle standing proud. The prince couldn't help his own swell of pride at this moment of happiness, their wedding felt like the absolute truth that _they made it. This _represented all they worked for, what they almost died for; a bright and happy future.

When the pair reached the front and turned to the crowd to bow; the cheers went wild.

And so the ceremony really began, it was just as long and boring as the rehearsal, but this time Marguerite really couldn't bring herself to care. She was so engrossed in the wedding that she hadn't notice she was making little sniffles from the happy tears gathering at the corner of her eyes and was a bit startled when she felt another hand in hers. Quickly turning her attention to the prince on her right with the firm intention to demand_ yet again _her hand back, she was cut short by the gentle smile and amused glance of the dwarven princeling before he turned his eyes back to the royal-couple-in-progress and entwining their fingers with a soft reassuring squeeze.

Marguerite probably looked like a fish with her mouth opening and closing, debating if she should say something or not and finally deciding to close her lips to bring her focus back to the ceremony; she'll get him later, plus she was just a bit grateful… a tiny bit.

Fili quietly let out the relieved sigh he didn't know he was holding; one possibly disastrous reaction avoided... for now. He never remembered even fighting orcs to be this nerve racking. He was happy though; her hand was soft and seemed so small in his bigger, rougher ones.

The fact that she didn't pull away -even though she hesitated- made him hope he made a little progress with her. He had started to _try _to do some research on Hobbits... kind of laughable how dwarven books have next to nothing on halflings except: They are short with big hairy feet and live in homely holes.

He even went to look at a men's library, but it wasn't better:

-Hobbits are sensible creatures that love things that grow and who love little comforts. -Already knew _that- _

_-_Hobbits are sociable creatures that find comfort in their family, friends and lover's presence and touch; they will have a tendency to stand close to each other, sit knee to knee, hold hands, etc. -AKA: they're touchy feely, once again: obvious-

He then tried to find something about courting, with no success; not very surprising with the lack of information about them all together. So he kept in mind to ask Bilbo at some point later.

He was brought back from his thoughts by a small squeeze of his hobbit's petite hand and looked at her; he must of look confused because she rolled her eyes and whispered 'focus'. So he did... that's when he realised they were at the _very_ important part of Bilbo's crowning and he really wouldn't of want to miss that; bless his little flower.

The crowning! Marguerite was giddy, her smile was so wide it almost hurt; she couldn't wait to see the specially-made-for-Bilbo crown and when Balin stepped up with the cushion sporting the said crown, she definitely had tears clouding her eyes; it was beautiful! It was made of copper, silver, gold and jewels, but the delicate design was the impressive part; flowers intertwined with vines and leaves, it was breath taking. **(1)**

Thorin took the crown from the cushion and turned to Bilbo with seriousness almost solemn.

''I, Thorin Oakenshield son of Thrain, son of Thror and king under the mountain, present you your crown; it is the result of a collaboration between the dwarves, the men and the elves, with the Hobbits as inspiration. If you choose to accept it...'' There was a slight pause so the king could give his halfling a mild glare when Bilbo gave him an unimpressed look and a ''Really Thorin,_ IF_?'' which earned a few chuckles from their audience.

''As I was saying, _if _you choose to accept it...'', add here a pointed look from his majesty, ''...you will from now on be consort to the king under the mountain, bond for eternity to yours truly; forever at your service.'', finished the majestic dwarf, kneeling in front of the hobbit, offering the crown.

Oh, _now_ Marguerite's eyes were definitely leaking water; Bilbo wasn't faring any better, barely holding back tears at the end of Thorin's short speech.

But it's surprisingly with a strong and clear voice that her cousin answered:

''I, Bilbo Baggins, son of Bongo Baggins, Hobbit under a hill, accept the presented crown and will gladly become consort of Thorin Oakenshield, forever and always to be his and very happily so.''

The whole room exploded in cheers as their king crowned his hobbit and was rewarded with a kiss.

At this point Marguerite leaned on Fili, looping her arm with his; darn it all, it was against her 'let's not encourage the immature golden prince' politics, but this wedding was making her emotional and she needed the support-cuddle for Valinor's sake!

When he turned to look at her she feigned being too engross in the moment and fixated her eyes on the newlyweds instead, trying to shove down her childish impulse to stick her tongue out at Fili's startled stare.

The ceremony soon closed after the official announcement of the royal couple was made and the pair made their way down the aisle followed by the company and Mimi. It took the lot of them at least an hour to make it to the doors with everyone stopping the troop to give congratulations, happy thoughts and so on.

Mimi felt a bit uncomfortable getting so many good wishes as the new consort's relative and she was starting to get fidgety; her only comfort was the supportive hand of Dis on her shoulder, having let go of said dwarf's son after the ceremony.

They all regrouped in a lounge room adjacent to the dinner hall for a breather, most of the company surrounding Bilbo to have a look at the crown, the rest simply chatting with Thorin on the making process of said crown; typical dwarves.

Only three seemed more or less interested about the crown and so Mimi went to sit with them; Bofur, Bifur and Bombur welcomed her with happy smiles, Bofur patting the seat next to him.

''Well lass, how does it feel to be royal?'', asked Bofur with a mischievous smile.

''Positively tiring''

''Aye, that sounds about right!'', laughed the dwarf before taking a slight pause and seeming hesitant before continuing. ''I don't want to be the nosy one, but I couldn't help but notice your braids and I have tah say I'm a bit puzzled; I thought yah said you didn't appreciate the lad'', questioned Bofur pointing a thumb to the golden prince laughing with his brother at a flustered-for-some-reason Bilbo. His brother and cousin agreed, or grunted in Bifur's case, also staring at her in curiosity.

Eyebrows furrowing, Mimi stared at the dwarf confused. ''I don't... n-no offense... but what about my braids? I don't understand...'', wondered Marguerite, gently touching her braids.

She definitely didn't like the look the three relatives shared, as if having a private visual conversation before Bofur turned an amused look at her; she had the distinctive impression she was out of a loop, like something was escaping her and felt dread at the dwarf's next words.

''What is it? What am I missing? Why are you lot looking at me funny?'', asked the little hobbit defensively.

''Oh it's not much lass, except those braids of yours are courting braids and the beads at the end indicates who's doing the courting; in your case, a Durin folk and it's not hard to guess which one.'', winked the goofy dwarf.

''_Courting_ braids!?''

At Mimi's gaping and scandalised look, Bifur could only offer her a pat on the shoulder with a shake of the head while Bombur was laughing his heart out.

''I'm afraid so.'', chuckled Bofur as red started spreading on the girl's face.

''Oh he's not getting away with _that_ one''

''Well, better hurry lass because they're heading out in the hall for dinner''

Marguerite didn't need to be told twice, quickly jumping up on her furry feet to catch the blond prince before he stepped out of the lounging room. He must have felt a doom cloud above his head because at that moment he turned to see the fuming hobbit coming his way.

''Fili Durin, son of Dis you stop _right there_'', raged the short girl, eyes glaring at his head and walked to stand in front of the princeling with her hands firmly on her hips. Everyone else quickly made their way out to the dining hall, snickering under their beards, except Bilbo who shot the two an exasperated look and shook his head with an amused smile before closing the door behind him.

''_Why _do I have _courting_ braids in my hair Fili?'', growled the little halfling.

''Because I put them there of course'', smiled the prince.

''_Why _would you do that? We are _not_ courting!''

''Didn't my mother tell you what grooming hair meant to dwarves?'', smirked Fili, taking slow steps toward his hobbit.

''Well yes but I'm not a dwarf and it's hardly an agree-'', interjected Marguerite, stepping back once the prince was too close to her comfort.

''Oh _yes_ it is; if one, _any_one of any race, is _**aware**_ of the significance of grooming to the dwarven culture and still accepts a dwarf to do so, it is the same as accepting courting'' purred the prince, cutting her off and smirking even wider when his little flower bumped in the wall, a comical look of stupefaction and horror crossing her oh so lovely face.

''B-but I didn't had a choice!'', whispered Mimi, eyes widening even more when two arms trapped her against the _stupid_ wall, **again**, a blush creeping up her neck at the memory of the last time it happened. It seems the Fili had the same thought because suddenly he was looking at her like a cat that got it's milk, inching his face closer to hers making her glare at him with all her heart.

''You wouldn't of been given the opportunity to give an answer if you weren't given a choice my love''

Marguerite gaped, she couldn't believe it, the prat and that mother of his tricked her! Of course Dis would help her son, how was she so naive? Hobbits are _supposed_ to be the clever ones. She had unknowingly agreed to be courted by the _annoying_ **infuriating** blond prince? This had to be a nightmare!

Seeing the thoughts drifting through the head of his little hobbit, Fili decided to bring her back to reality by leaning so close he was an inch of her face, lips hovering right above hers; the reaction was immediate, her eyes focused on his and her breath hitched in surprise.

Marguerite only thought was that she should stop spacing out like that.

Her heart skipped a beat when she felt Fili's lips brushing against hers to, at the last second, drift to leave a tender kiss at the corner of her mouth.

''I'll see you later my sweet'', teased the prince, pulling away and exiting the room with a last wink in her direction, leaving Mimi to glare at his back.

Bilbo couldn't help the furtive glances to the lounging room _'What is taking them so long?' _It felt as if his cousin and Fili have been there for _hours_. Finally he saw Fili open the door and strut out, a smug mischievous smile on his face 'not good' thought the hobbit, narrowing his eyes at the prince who took his seat near him.

''What did you do this time?'', asked the newly crowned halfling, glancing at his flustered cousin coming out of the room and avoiding completely their side of the table.

''Me? Nothing, we simply had a little chat is all!'' answered far too innocently the prince, smirking at his brother's inquiring stare, to which the dark haired heir of Durin snickered.

''Okay, what did you chat about?'', retorted the hobbit giving his best unimpressed look.

''Oh, not much, just our courting is all''

_''Courting?_'', choked Bilbo, mouth dropping.

''Hmmhmm, she was told about dwarven culture and still accepted Fili's aid to braid her hair'', chuckled Kili.

The older hobbit couldn't help but groan, guessing what happened.

''She's going to murder you one of these days...'', sighed the halfling, pinching gently the bridge of his nose, not believing the lack of tact of dwarves. ''You can't just trick her into things like that; it won't help you get anywhere! Couldn't you just of bought her flowers?''

Fili pouted ''I bought her a necklace, she seemed to love it''

This surprised Bilbo; Thorin's first heir might not be such a hopeless case yet. He was even more surprised when the look on the prince's face turned serious.

''I meant to ask you something... Does rubbing noses mean something special to hobbits?''

''Hum well yes actually; it's only practiced between couples though and is seen as an intimate gesture.'' recalled the hobbit.

''How is rubbing noses anything intimate?'' Kili wondered, a disbelieving look on his face.

''How is grooming a beard intimate?'', dead panned Bilbo.

''Touché, cultural differences it is then...'' summarized Fili with a sigh _'Now at least I know why she was mad... I still say she overreacted'_.

Marguerite was grateful to be sitting with the 'Ri' brothers, framed by Ori and Nori; neither questioned her sour mood when she first arrived at the table, opting to change her mind's place instead. By the time the tables were cleared of food, Ori and Mimi were laughing, practically wheezing at this point, at Nori's stories. Shortly after, most tables were pushed to the sides and music filled the room to the two hobbits' joy.

The following hour everyone gathered to the cleared floor, chatting, laughing and dancing. Marguerite was immediately dragged by Dis to be introduced around:

She was first presented to the armored Iron hills dwarves; they weren't so bad, a bit too serious, but nice enough. Then came the Blue Mountains' dwarves; these fellows were more jolly, laughing merrily and telling jokes.

After that she was introduced to the elves of Rivendell, or at least those she didn't already knew, and was pleased to have a talk with Lord Elrond; he had this wise-grandfatherly vibe that just made you feel right at ease, which was a bit contrasting to his young looks. Gandalf took that moment to come and greet her, joining their conversation.

She was relieved to learn from the wizard that the King elf of Mirkwood had left right after the wedding; he hadn't look too friendly to her. He left his son Legolas to represent him instead; the elfish prince seemed more open to dwarves than his father and in return the dwarves seemed to suffer him better.

It felt like hours had passed when she was faced again with someone familiar in the spiral of greetings and she almost threw herself at Kili when he stepped up beside her; by the look of contained laughter on his face she must of looked desperate for a break.

The dark haired prince manoeuvred them into the crowd, politely declining conversations or introductions, weaving through the mass and dragging her along. They only stopped when they reached the gardens outside; instated by Bilbo years ago, stating that if he was to stay he needed his bit of green among the rocks. No one was around to Marguerite's relief, she really needed a breather and it took all her will power not to simply slouch on the bench near the fountain.

Kili on the other end didn't seem to care, plopping himself down as graceful as an oliphant.

''Well, congratulations are in order; you are officially a part of the royal family with all the _joys_ it includes!'', declared dramatically the young dwarf.

Marguerite let out a very ladylike snort, rolling her eyes at the prince.

''It's not_ that_ bad, a bit suffocating, but pleasant all the same'', amended the little hobbit.

''Oh don't worry, mother made it easy on you; they're a bit scared of her. Believe me its way worse on your own and it's why we normally try to stick in pairs.'', laughed the dwarf at the discomfited look on Mimi's face. ''Just be lucky you're sporting the courting braids or else I suspect you would face a lot more attention than you already have; you are now considered a prized catch'', said the prince with a smirk.

''Don't remind me'', pouted the little hobbit, her mood a bit soured by the subject.

Clearing his throat awkwardly, Kili got up. ''Well, I was only suppose to bring you here for a breather and uncle insisted I came back quickly to be introduced to a 'maiden' of the iron hills; we should head back to the festivities'', said Kili, grimacing a bit at the word 'maiden'.

''I... hadn't even noticed any women among them'', replied the little hobbit, rattling her memory for any 'feminine' looking dwarf from the armored bunch and felt a little disturbed when her brain came up with nothing.

Her answer came in the form of a shrug and a smirk, the prince offering his arm; which she accepted.

Once back in the hall, Kili left her with a mock grim face, making her giggle and it all started again; Marguerite was swung from dwarf to dwarf, being introduced or asked to dance. She had just started a waltz with a dwarf from the Blue Mountains, very nice and polite fellow, when he stopped abruptly. His eyes widened, looking past her shoulder and quickly stepping back from her; first thing she knows, there's an arm around her waist and she's pressed against someone's body, noting dully that their clothes smelled like pine trees and metal.

''Good evening Freran, how charitable of you to have kept my little flower company, but I'm sure you have something, _elsewhere_ to do'', commented Fili with narrowed eyes, his voice low with a possessive edge.

The dwarf in question was glaring at the prince, holding the his stare for a moment before grumbling something about indeed having to go talk to someone _elsewhere_ and left with a rigid head bow, looking disgruntled.

Fili was still holding her firmly to him, watching carefully the dwarf retreat with eyes hard as steel. Mimi wasn't too sure what just happened and so she just stood there, eyebrows knitted in worry at the prince's tense composure. Like any dwarf the prince was always rough around the edges and she _knew_ he was a warrior that saw battle -so she_ knew _he wasn't made of kittens-, but he was never_ aggressive _to _anyone, _EVER.

''F-Fili, are you alright?'', asked timidly the hobbit, posing her hand gently on his. The contact seemed to bring his attention back to her, eyes blinking and his expression softening to her relief.

''Perfect now that you're here'', winked the prince, all hardness gone from his now laughing blue eyes.

Marguerite frowned ''What was that about Fili? I've never seen you so hostile before...'', said the hobbit, not paying attention to the other dancers casting them curious looks; they _were_ kind of just standing in the way.

''Nothing my love, I just... I really don't like that dwarf is all, he never knows to keep his grabby hands to himself.'', replied Fili, glancing once more in the direction the other dwarf went, lips in a thin line.

The little hobbit decided not to push it any further seeing the irritated look on his face; she didn't like an upset Fili all that much, it didn't seem right and she _almost_ preferred his teasing over the serious look he was wearing right now. ''Very well... could you release me now then?'', asked the little halfling, getting a bit uneasy by the looks they were getting.

''Hm, I don't think so. You see, I've watched you dance and chat all night with all sorts of people, but me. I've been nice enough and now I want my share of your time before the celebration ends'' cooed the prince while twisting her around, keeping a hand on her waist and grabbing her other hand in his, moving them along the soft music in a lazy waltz.

Marguerite had no comment on that; it _was_ getting late, he _had_ left her alone most of the night and it _was_ just one dance... Plus so far the prince was demonstrating a grace she didn't know he possessed for dancing; dwarves just kept on surprising her, this one in perticular.

''Fine, not that you deserve it with all those stupid stunts you keep throwing at me'' grouched the hobbit.

''Hm, hmm. You mean like this?'', smirked the dwarf before tipping her, earning himself a frightened squeal from the halfling and making him chuckle at her embarrassed blush when he brought her back on her feet.

''Yes, exactly like that! Let me go now'' hissed Mimi, glaring at him when he simply smirk and held her closer.

''How about no?''

''How about I step on your foot?''

''How about I rub our noses together again, isn't it my right now that we're courting?''

''... w-who told you about that?'', stuttered the little hobbit, mouth gaping.

''Bilbo of course; I got curious when you overreacted and had to ask'', shrugged Fili.

''I did _not_ overreact! Granted you didn't know what it meant then, so considering _that_, yes I _might_ of overreacted, but don't you dare try it now'', glared Mimi.

''What's worse then; kissing you or rubbing noses?'', asked the prince, his eyes digging into hers, waiting for her answer.

''I... well it's... err...'', the halfling turning red at the intensity of the stare.

''Well?'', prompted the young dwarf.

''Hum... noses?'', quietly squeaked out the little hobbit, alarms ringing in her head the moment the word came out her mouth.

Fili's smile turning a little too close to predatory in Marguerite's opinion ''I hoped you would say that'', he then dipped his head to crush their lips together; Mimi barely had the time to register his action that he was already pulling away, smirking.

She was a little bit dazed, but soon enough anger flared threw her veins; the little hobbit stomped hard on Fili's foot and pushed him away while he yelped in pain for his wounded appendage. That would teach him; it was about time she put her foot down -forgive the pun-. The dwarf would definitely _never_ learn; she truly didn't like violence, but it seems to be the only thing dwarves responded to. Somehow their encounters seem almost like routine now: Fili apologies, they argue, he manhandles her, she becomes angry and stomps off.

Yes well, she was _sick_ of being manhandled and with that thought in mind, she marched to a weary looking Dwalin and demanded he teaches her to defend herself. The bald dwarf turned to his older brother for help, but he was disappointed to find him looking as if he was holding in a laugh and a look that clearly said 'You're on your own'. With a sigh Dwalin accepted cautiously and, satisfied, Mimi went to join Oin, Dori and Bilbo who were talking further away.

''2 gold pieces says she picks the daggers'', said Balin when he was sure the lass was far enough she couldn't hear.

''Blond wonder uses 'em, the lass won't want anyt'ing tah do with it, 5 gold me says she picks a sword''

''The lad can also use swords and many more weapons, it will not matter. 10 gold pieces she picks up the daggers _and_ manages to hit the bulls eye within the first 2 months.''

''If yah say so''

''It's a wager then'', concluded the white bearded dwarf, sharing a smirk with his brother.

''Aye, it's a wager'', agreed the tough dwarf, smirking at the sulking blond prince holding his foot while the other heir was howling in laughter.

Things were getting interesting.

_aaaand that was chapter 7! _

**_I AM LEAVING TOMORROW UNTIL THE 9TH ON VACATION, I HAVE NO IDEA IF I'LL HAVE WI-FI TO POST CHAPTER 8. SO THE NEXT UPDATE MIGHT JUST BE IN MID-AUGUST. SORRY :-(_**

_**(1)** www **.** medievalbridalfashions **.** com/images/customgallery/flower-crown **.** JPG_

_Simply replace a ._


	8. Darker days

_OMG LOOKY A CHAPTER!_

_I feel like it's been forever since I updated! _

_Also... double update will not happen as promised... I blame Comics4theFeels because she's the one who side-tracked me, she is also my brand new and shiny Beta reader along with Just give me a name!_

_But do not worry my sweet honey marshmallows! Instead of a double update you get ficlets! And there shall be more of them in the future too! See them here - /s/9595007/1/Life-is-a-song _

**_AND SUPER DUPER THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWS/VIEWS/VISITS, YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! And I now reply directly in the reviews because I'm lazy :) _**

**____****Disclaimer:** _I own nothing of the hobbit, even though I wish everyday_

_Happy reading~_

CHAPTER 8: Darker days

During her conversation with Ori, Dori and Bilbo, Mimi quickly excused herself when she caught sight of the grey wizard and cornered him to '_kindly_' ask when they would leave; preferably soon. Gandalf had looked at her with an unsure smile, told her to enjoy the celebrations and not to worry about it for now. Of course Bilbo had to be close enough to hear her with his sensitive hobbit ears and pleaded her to stay a while more, a month or two at least; she had just arrived and couldn't possibly want to leave already!

The little hobbit mentally cursed her cousin; he was right of course, it didn't make sense to make months of travel for just two or three weeks, but that didn't mean she had to be happy about it. When she mentioned her two royal pains in the foot that went by the names of Fili and Kili, Bilbo amended that she could always avoid them; the castle was big enough to do so. They soon moved their conversations to the lounge room to have a bit more privacy from prying ears.

"I can't stay with things like this —" Marguerite gestured to her braids "— happening to me! Do you know how embarrassing — no scratch that, how _humiliating_ it is to be the last one aware of having them and knowing exactly what they mean!"

"I'm sorry, I should of known a something like that might happen, but I guess I've just been around dwarves for so long now I started to assume everyone knew their ways. I should have given you a proper warning . . . Look, I know this seems bad right now, but —"

"But nothing Bilbo! It's wrong! End of story!" interrupted Mimi.

"I _know_ Mimi, just hear me out alright?" Bilbo waited until his cousin gave him a nod before continuing. "Dwarves are nothing like hobbits when it comes to affairs of the heart; our race loves romance, we like to take our time to learn about our partners, to find common interests, and so on. Dwarves? Not so much; they're married to their crafts, if they find love then great, but they won't go _looking_ for it and they're not one to be bothered by something like romance — don't get me wrong they can still be romantic at times — but not like _we_ are."

"So you're telling me I'm lucky Fili didn't just simply drag me by my hair to a cave and marry me whether I'm happy about it or not?" Marguerite asked, tone dripping with sarcasm.

Bilbo's 'don't-you-sass-me' look quickly made her go back to being quiet, not without a slight pout. Sighing, the older hobbit decided to try a different approach . . .

"I didn't tell you how Thorin proposed, did I?" At Mimi's negative shake of the head and curious eyes, Bilbo smiled. "We had already admitted our feelings after the Battle of Five Armies; both thinking he wouldn't live through the night. About a month after that, when Thorin's wounds were just starting to heal properly; one evening I was keeping him company by his bed and he simply turned to me and said: 'If we are to wed, it would be best to do so before Erebor is restored and thriving.' That was it; no flowers, no poems, it wasn't even close to anything romantic with him looking as if he'd gone to hell and back. We hadn't even courted yet; we actually had a small argument about _that_." remembered Bilbo with a fond shake of the head at the memory.

Meanwhile Marguerite was looking at him like he had grown another head.

"You hadn't even courted when he proposed?"

"No! Apparently dwarves don't see courting the same as we; saving Thorin's life, helping with the quest and the Arkenstone was seen as an equivalent!" At that Bilbo rolled his eyes, remembering his exhaustive 'conversation' with Thorin. "I remember having to convince him to a year of 'proper' courting before I would marry him. He wasn't too happy about it, but I wouldn't budge; that's the real trick with dwarves: you need to out-stubborn them."

"Easier said than done, I've been rejecting Fili's advances time and time again and it just seems to encourage him," pouted Marguerite.

"To be stubborn shows a strong will — or so dwarves believe. It's as attractive to them as being respectable is to a hobbit; well _most_ hobbits anyways, I doubt I can count on that statistic anymore." chuckled Bilbo.

"You mean to tell me the more I will 'resist' the more persistent he's going to be?" asked Mimi, growing discouraged.

At that Bilbo had to give her a pitying look.

"I'm afraid so, especially since he's Fili, but you know, love is a funny thing; it sneaks up on you when you least expect it. You never know, maybe giving him a chance wouldn't be such a bad thing —?"

"Bilbo, I can barely stand the dwarf; he keeps pushing my buttons and invading my personal space. I would also like it if everyone would just stop playing matchmaker for a minute and actually understand that I don't like him and thus don't and _won't_ love him." Marguerite almost growled.

"Well you say that, but at first Thorin and me were not very fond of the other either; well, at least he wasn't. As for me I'm pretty sure my heart skipped a beat when I first saw him, he'd looked so majestic and handsome, a true king! But then he had to go and open his mouth; he told me I looked more like a _grocer_ than a burglar . . . I can honestly say I think we only _truly_ began to take an interest to the other after I saved his life from Azog; something happened then . . . it just all clicked into place . . . It didn't hurt that Thorin stopped acting like a pompous pain in the neck and actually showed a bit of civility."

At that Marguerite couldn't hold in a laugh, to which Bilbo smiled.

"My point is we're simply dealing with a cultural gap, we focus on different things. In most situations, dwarves just follow their instincts, not their brains _unfortunately_; they don't go over thinking things like we do and oh _yes,_ Mimi, we _do_ over think a _lot_ of things," interrupted the older hobbit, seeing his cousin about to interject. "Dwarves are not a subtle race; they will not hesitate to lay their claim on someone if they believe they're the one and they can be a bit drastic_, _borderline_ obnoxious _about it." sighed the hobbit, forever wishing the dwarves could learn to be a bit more tactful.

"Also I wouldn't worry too much about your 'courting braids.' It's a term to be taken lightly; as long as you haven't braided _Fili_'s hair with courting braids of your own, they merely mean that _Fili_ wants to court you and not that you _are_ courting." added Bilbo after a thought.

"So Fili and I _aren't_ courting? But they said —"

"Oh that '_knowing the meaning and still accepting to have your hair braided was an acceptance of courting_,' yes I've heard of that part. But no, it doesn't, as long as you haven't done the same to him. So don't worry too much about it for tonight," repeated Bilbo, keen on wanting to reassure his cousin, but still growing a bit weary of the subject.

"Very well . . . And I'm sorry to burden you with my problems, especially on your wedding day . . ." said Mimi with an embarrassed smile.

"That's what family's for! Now, what about sneaking some pastries before Bombur eats them all?''

"Sounds like a plan!" giggled the smaller hobbit.

The following days of celebration were spent as predicted: filled with drinking, laughter and songs. Music and dancing was a very Hobbit thing and so it didn't take Marguerite long before she was merrily dancing around the room in a frivolous jig with her cousin to the rhythm of the instruments.

Unfortunately, the moment the festive days were pass the royal couple were abruptly called back to their duties after the grey wizard gave them the bad news; orcs were the ones starting the troubles in the North.

The troubles in the northern lands were what caused Gandalf's quick leave right after successfully bringing Mimi to Erebor and his grim look while talking to Elrond before the ceremony; at least he was nice enough to wait until the celebrations were over to share the news with the king and consort and to Mimi it just meant the problem couldn't be too bad . . . right?

_Wrong_.

At first it was nothing to worry _too_ much about, attacks on travelers in the northern mountains and roads; barely anything abnormal. Then it shifted to villages; the attacks always at night and they never took long. Villages were burned to the ground; anyone who dared stray from the mass murder was killed on the spot. By the time rescue reached the villages, it was too late and the enemy was gone; leaving desolation in its wake.

Not even a month later the 'troubles' were now a menace; goblins, trolls and orcs had gathered. Beaten and humiliated, they wanted revenge and they found their leader in Azog's son: Bolg. It seemed Azog's offspring was even smarter than his father, using each race's speciality to his advantage:

Goblins were ingenious when it came to crude but effective machinery.

Trolls were a brute and long-lasting force.

Orcs were fierce, quick warriors.

None were very intelligent, but that just made it easier for the pale orc's son to control and organize them into a proper, small army.

Thorin was forced to send troops of his own to assure safety around the kingdom. Bilbo was taking council with the men and elves to assure safety measures to nearby villages and a possible union of forces. More patrols were appointed and everybody was on high alert; the attacks were random and savage, nobody knew what location would be next.

Life continued for Mimi, who was kept away from the gory details. She quickly fell into a routine of training, helping around the library, infirmary or kitchen and avoiding the two princes (rarely successfully). Every two days or so she would join Dwalin to train; the first days were difficult for both the small hobbit and the tattooed dwarf; for Mimi, Dwalin was too harsh considering she never in her life held a weapon in her hands and for Dwalin, Mimi was too fragile and unfit for battle. The matter was settled when, in a fit of discouraged anger, the little hobbit had gripped the first weapon around and threw it across the room; the hatchet she had blindly picked up lodged itself deep in the wood of a pillar, right in the middle. The warrior called it a lucky shot, impressive, but lucky.

Since that day Marguerite ended up favoring two small hatchets as her weapons of choice; she used to cut and split wood with one all the time back home, so it was a familiar weight in her hands. Both Fundin brothers' were disappointed that the first part of the bet was made void, but Balin still won when Mimi hit the bull's eye after only three weeks. Hobbits had excellent eyesight and coordination.

At first Dwalin wanted to tear off the remains of his hair; the young halfling was pig-headed, questioned everything he said and had the same amount of attention span as the princes; which is not much. He had never been happier then when his brother joined them, the older dwarf seemed to have infinite patience and quickly found a way to keep the young lass's focus, with little anecdotes of battles fought or simply funny training stories.

Aside from her daily activities, Marguerite would spend most of her evenings in the library, sometimes joined by Ori or Fili, the latter keeping true to their unspoken agreement of neutral ground while in the stuffed room. It was during nice, peaceful moments like those that she caught herself stealing glances at the prince and wondering if he didn't have a double personality; he was arrogant and flirty one moment and the next he was nice and gentle. She obviously preferred the last, but it seemed to be only on rare occasions; when she was cold he would put his coat around her, almost like a blanket with how big it was on her.

His coat was actually one of her current obsessions; it was warm, smelled of pine trees and had the softest fur on the collar. She quickly noticed Fili was a bit absent-minded, leaving things lying around and forgetting where he last put them; she gladly took advantage of it, 'borrowing' his coat once in a while. She would always be careful not to be seen and to put the coat back where she found it; somehow Kili seemed to know — _every single time_ — and she would pretend she didn't know why he was smirking knowingly at her. Fili stayed oblivious to it all; thank Valinor for small favors.

It was still surprising she hadn't been caught by him considering the blond dwarf made sure to see her every day; he would randomly pop out of the blue to keep her company, often sneaking a hug or a kiss on the cheek before she could smack or kick him. His younger brother was just as annoying, but then not. He had this cute childish aura around him that just made you want to squish him and never let go. Kili's face seemed made of kittens and whenever he pulled a prank on her she just couldn't stay angry at him for long. It infuriated her.

And the worst thing about it? She had become _used_ to their antics.

She started noticing when Dwalin and Thorin put the princes on patrols and it sometimes forced them to stay a few days out of the castle; leaving her alone to some well deserved peace and quiet. She loved it at the beginning, but then she started to dislike it; it was dreadfully boring without the two heirs around. Sure the others could always entertain her a bit, but they had work to do eventually.

She denied it firmly at first, but when she caught herself toying with Kili's — or was it Fili's? — fiddle in the library, she had to admit it; she missed the brothers. Talk about being a masochist.

In those moments of boring silence she would wonder why, why, _why_?! And then memories of the past months would assault her with vengeance; Kili and Fili trying to teach her how to hunt and her waving the animals away the moment the brothers turned their backs; the trio helping Bombur cook, but ending up covering the whole kitchen in flour; the brothers engaging in a instrumental battle, fiddles in hands; Mimi patching up some cuts and bruises on the princes after a nasty patrol, etc.

Not to mention the 'prank war.' It began when Kili accidently doused Mimi with a bucket of water instead of Ori. She avenged herself by switching his shampoo with honey; turns out she got the wrong bottle and pranked Fili instead, so now the three of them were constantly on their guards and keeping an eye on the other two.

When the fifth month mark of Mimi's stay at the castle rang, the little hobbit couldn't believe it; time had gone so fast! She missed her homely hole, but she understood why Bilbo didn't go back —aside from his love for the king of course; the dwarven lifestyle was addictive, no more gossips — well not as much anyways —, they didn't care much about manners as long as you didn't offer them insult and you didn't have to worry about the general ambiance of xenophobia hanging normally above the Shire. Like Bilbo she wished there could be more green things that grew, but the garden was already a good start.

One thing she noticed over the months was the slow decrease of news from the Grey wizard, she barely saw her cousin anymore and every time she would try to leave the castle to do some shopping or take a walk _alone_, Ori would ask for some help in the library or Dis would ask her to tea or Nori would offer to come with her to the market or Bofur, Bifur and Bombur would deviate her path to go pick berries together.

Marguerite felt the orc problem hadn't been fixed and she wasn't told everything, so she decided to test the waters more seriously; she was going to get out of the castle_ no matter what_. She purposely denied every offer thrown her way: "No I do not wish to go train today Kili, you nearly took an arrow to the knee because of me yesterday." "I'm sorry Dori but I won't be able to help out in the infirmary I have other plans." "I deeply apologize Gloin but I have other plans, I'll visit young Gimli tomorrow I promise." and so on.

When _Dwalin_ proposed to bring her_ shopping_ she knew something was very wrong, but her cousin just subtly avoided the subject whenever she brought it up and so did the others, even though in a less subtle way. So she resorted to her last hope; Fili Durin.

He was the most likely to give her answers; she would corner him at some point and would convince him to tell her, it shouldn't be too hard.

Five bloody days she spent trying to get the blond princeling alone; it was like he knew her intentions and he didn't want to be the news bearer. She had to admit he was clever and it was getting on her nerves. On the sixth day she had a stroke of luck; Kili had to help Dwalin at the forge for having done some mischief of some sort and left the eldest heir alone in the kitchens. Perfect. Waiting for Kili to be out of her sight, Marguerite made a bee-line for the doors and checked inside for any additional people; no one but Fili. Brilliant.

He was facing away from the door, eating big spoonful of left over stew from lunch and seeming too concentrated over the warm meal to notice her. She quietly slipped in the room and couldn't help but sneak behind him, barely containing a smirk and careful of avoiding the possibility of an unfortunate reaction similar to one of hers.

"Well hello _love_," purred the small hobbit in the prince's ear.

Mimi got exactly the reaction she hoped; Fili let out a sudden, undignified squeak before he choked on the potato he was chewing, startled out of his wits and smacking his chest to avoid dying by vegetable. No wonder he kept sneaking up on her; this was _hilarious_!

The blond heir turned a half glaring half amused glance at his laughing hobbit, rolling his eyes at the smug grin gracing her lips once the giggle subsided.

"You should have seen your face," cackled the little hobbit.

"I would have needed a mirror for that, but if it gets such a cute laugh and you calling _me_ '_love_' then I'd let you scare me everyday," smirked the dwarf, making Mimi huff.

"T-that wasn't the point!" pouted his little flower, an irritated look ticking on her face.

"Then what was the point?"

"Payback."

"And you did so thinking I wouldn't want to get my own revenge afterwards?" wondered Fili, looking at Mimi open and close her mouth; obviously it hadn't crossed her mind and it made him chuckle.

"I — no — why would you? You scared me a dozen times and I only scared you once! Why would you need revenge?!" grumped Mimi.

Fili sighed as he got up, as if she just asked him why the sky was blue. "Because my sweet: I love seeing that adorable look on your face when you're startled and then you get that irresistible little pout when you realise it's me who's got you once more," cooed the prince, trying to circle his little flower so she wouldn't be blocking the door.

He must have underestimated his little hobbit's diverted attention because she took a step in his way with a raised eyebrow. "Going somewhere, Master Dwarf?"

"I love it when you use that title, sounds kinky," winked the prince.

An unimpressed look was his answer. "Nice try, I know what you're trying to do and I won't be fooled into reacting to your tricks." said Mimi, a bit of embarrassed pink on her cheeks, slightly betraying her words.

"I'm not the one who will to tell you."

"Who then? No one will and you know it!"

Fili had the decency to look apologetic, sighing and passing his finger threw his lion like mane. "Mimi —"

"Don't '_Mimi_' me Fili! Why isn't Gandalf back yet? Why do I have to be cooped up in here unless accompanied by someone? What. Is. Going. On?!" glared the little hobbit with her trademark hands-on-her-hips-because-I'm-angry-at-you.

With another sigh the prince absentmindedly reached for one of the twin braids in the hobbit's hair; his mother had insisted she wear them since she's part of their dwarven family now and she had to wear the bearings. Marguerite had made sure they weren't courting braids this time around, making Dis laugh at her insistence of a witness to make sure she wasn't tricked again; poor Bifur had been so confused when he was asked to sit and watch the little halfling's hair be braided.

"Fili?" Mimi softly said with a small bit of irritation. He had gone to his lalaland but she could definitely see he was worried about something.

He only gave her a pensive hum as acknowledgement, twirling the little bead between his fingers; it might not be a courting braid, but it was still his carefully crafted metal piece in her hair.

"Fili —"

He thought not telling Mimi about the situation with the orcs was silly and ridiculous, but for some reason Bilbo thought it wiser to keep her unaware. Pointless in his opinion, she would hear about it sooner or later.

"Fili!" shouted his little hobbit, holding onto the hand still holding the bead with a confused and worried look on her face.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something," said Fili, his gaze dropping to her hands warmly wrapped around his.

"Yes I saw that, I've only called your name half a dozen times," replied Mimi with sarcasm edged in her voice.

"Well someone likes my attention," smirked the prince.

"What's going on Fili?'', sighed the halfling, giving him a flat look.

"You remind me of Bilbo when you give me that look," winced the blond heir.

"_Fili_!"

"You've also said my name a lot today; missed me?"

"Fili Durin, son of Dis would you stop dancing around the subject and tell me what's going on for Valinor's sake!" growled Mimi reaching the limit of her patience and moved a hand from his to grab at his arm.

So Fili was left with two options:

1) He doesn't tell her and Bilbo stays happy that his cousin keeps her innocence, but his flower will probably give him the cold shoulder _again_ (even though to his credit, it's been a while since he last deserved one).

2) He tells her and Bilbo isn't happy with him, but he might get something out of his little flower.

Honestly, it took him less than a second to figure that one out: "And what do I get for telling you?"

". . . the satisfaction of a noble act?"

"Bilbo would be very unhappy if I told you," shrugged the prince.

"Bilbo doesn't _have_ to know I know, you can tell me," said his little flower, giving him the cute kitten eyes.

"I taught Kili how to do the kitty eyes, it won't work on me . . . Even though I admit yours are by far cuter," admitted Fili with a smirk.

"It was worth a shot, what do you want then?" pouted Mimi.

"You know what I want; a chance to properly court you." said Fili, his face dropping serious.

"I thought we were past that," blushed the little hobbit with a glare.

"No, you assumed so by yourself, I meant what I said; I will make you mine, no matter how long it takes."

"You're delusional, it's only because I'm the only female hobbit you've ever seen."

"Why are you so against the idea?"

"Because you claimed loving me when you didn't even knew my name which is positively ridiculous!"

"You know, I don't think you understand the concept of 'love at first sight.'"

"And you don't understand the concept of rejection," continued the little hobbit with a flat look.

"You never gave me a chance, so it doesn't count as rejection."

"Why do you always have to turn this against me?"

"Well if you weren't so _stubborn_ about it I wouldn't need to!"

"If _I_ wasn't so stubborn? Says the dwarve who can't take no for an answer!"

"You're just too proud to admit you actually like me!" argued Fili.

"There's a difference between liking someone's company and eternal love, you daft dwarve!"

"What do you know of love except from your books?"

"I know that if you love someone you wouldn't trick them or lie to them or manhandle them!"

"Would you stop talking as if I were dragging you around by the tips of your hair; I don't remember you being all too gentle with me either, smacking me or stomping on my feet!"

"Because you were being an imbecile with that big mouth of yours!"

"Says the girl who shouts so loud the whole mountain can hear her!"

"Oh would you just for once in your life keep quiet!"

"Make me."

"I will!"

"Then go right ahead, _love_, I'd like to see that!"

"I bet you anything that I can silence you easily!"

"You're on, but don't get your hopes up even Kili can't always shut me u—"

His sentence and thoughts were brutally stopped and drowned under a single thought: Marguerite's lips. Marguerite's _soft _lips. On his. Kissing him. Fili's brain short circuited there and then, left to gape at his now smug little hobbit.

"Now tell me why I can't step out of the castle without some sort of escort."

"Orc troops . . . spotted outside the gates . . . . Attacks are getting more frequent and violent . . . Did you just kiss me?"

"They came this close to the mountain? Troops you said? Last I heard they were still only small troublemaking groups in the North. Why would Bilbo keep information like that from me, I'm not a child anymore for Valinor's sake!" muttered the hobbit, stomping away to have a little talk with her cousin, leaving Fili to stare at her retreating form with a slightly dazed look and a wide smirk.

Bilbo can get mad at him anytime; it was definitely worth 'spilling the beans.'


	9. Break down

**_HELLO MY SWEET, SWEET BUBBLY GUMMY PURPLE UNICORNS! _**

_You're making this whole writing experience thing FANTASTIC. _

_Chapter 8 got a thousand views in less than 24 hours. AMAZING OR WHAT!? _

_I am honestly beyond giddy. When I saw this I went completely and utterly bonkers with girly squeals of joys. _

_I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH YOU HAVE NO IDEA. _

_I actually don't see many authors sharing the stats of their stories, but I personally wish to share them with you guys!_

_July (Starting the 9th): _

_5 061 views_

_1 931 visitors_

_August (up to now the 21th): _

_3 037 Views_

_1 073 Visitors_

_Total since the beginning:_

_8 098 Views_

_3 004 Visitors_

_Miiiiind bloooooown! _

_I felt like hugging my screen so bad when I did the math, but then realised it would look stupid and ridiculous. _

_SO I DID IT ANYWAYS...Which means if you were to also hug your screen it`s like we could be hugging :D _

_Okay I'll stop being creepy now... I WUV YOU LOTS. ALL OF YOU. _

_Happy reading~_

CHAPTER 9: Break down

Mimi wasn't too impressed with her cousin keeping her in the dark to salvage her "innocence." It had been a rather heated discussion that followed Mimi's accusations and Bilbo wasn't too happy Fili had told her about the attacks.

He hadn't wanted to worry her... Not quite a success with his obvious lack of sleep, his too-pale-for-a-hobbit skin and thinning body. So Bilbo gave her the recollection of the attacks of the past few months, talked of Bolg's alliance of dark creatures and of their own possible one with the elves and men.

They hadn't heard news of the grey wizard in a while and they didn't know if that meant good news or bad news. To Mimi it meant she was stuck in Erebor for a good while, she knew her cousin and the wizard would never allow her to leave for the Shire until the growing danger was lifted. Her more pessimistic side talked about possibly a few years... she hoped not.

There was also the thing about the kiss; biggest mistake she ever made. She couldn't stop thinking about it! It's not like it was the first time their lips touched, but the fact that _she_ kissed _him_ seemed to have made all it all wrong. This time _she_ was in control and she didn't know _why_, but it made it so different from before; the beard was still odd to her, but she hadn't expected the tingles or the slight jolt running through her nerve. It also lasted longer than she had planned, granted it was just a few seconds, but it was still a few too many and so, until she could make sense of it, she acted as if it never happened.

The wedding had been in midsummer and then Mimi had to endure the harsh mountain winter. She'd never been a fan of the cold, at least Dis had given her a warm leather coat to fight off the chill; it was rimmed with soft white rabbit's fur and was absolutely beautiful. She would wear it with reverence every time she stepped out of the castle, but the moment she was back inside she would once again steal Fili's coat. "A force of habit," she had once tried to convince herself.

When the snow melt and spring came to announce summer, Mimi was beyond giddy and perhaps it was the first sight of bees or the first tulips, but Marguerite felt like doing some shopping in Dale. And so, the first part of her day was spent chasing down the corridors of Erebor to find someone to accompany her. Having to be escorted was irritating, but she got used to it and she didn't really have a choice anyways.

To her disappointment her perfect day seemed to also be everyone else's: Oin and Gloin were on a family brunch; Bifur, Bofur and Bombur were trading in Laketown; the Ri brothers were on a diplomatic travel to the iron hills; Balin and Dis were with Bilbo and Thorin at a counsil's meeting; and the princes were on patrol.

Her only option left was Dwalin...

She _really_ didn't feel like staying cooped up inside and had no hope of passing the guards at the gate without an escort (she knows, she _tried_), but asking _Dwalin_ to go _shopping_? That one time he had asked her, when she wasn't aware of the situation, he had looked as if someone had speared him, _repeatedly, _while muttering the words. She really didn't want to impose on her trainer… but it _was_ a **very** beautiful day…

So Mimi made her way to the forge where she was told the tattooed dwarf was occupying his time repairing some weapons. Marguerite peeked timidly into the forge, the temperature difference between the corridor and room was impressive, one moment it was chilly and the next scalding hot. The warrior dwarf was hammering on a badly twisted training sword, seemingly lost in his work; it gave Mimi a good heart attack when Dwalin addressed her without even raising his eyes to her.

"Yah shouldn't come in h're, too many ways yah can hurt yahself lass," mocked the taller dwarf, a small smirk etched on his lips.

"Haha, real funny, I'm not as clumsy as I used to be you know!" As if on cue, while raising her hands to plant on her hips in an indignant gesture, her elbow bumped into a table, sending a few tools to the ground. Mimi was beyond embarrassed. "That doesn't count!"

Dwalin's rough chuckle was her only answer before he started hammering the piece of metal again.

"I was actually *CLANG* to see if *CLANGCLANG* with me and go *CLANGCLANG* if you're not too busy.''

"What did yah say lass, I di'n't quite catch that"

With a huff Mimi repeated, "I said: I was actually here to see if you wanted to come with me and visit Dale if you're not too busy."

Dwalin simply raised an eyebrow at her and Mimi gave him a pleading look.

"Oh please Dwalin, you know I would only ask you if you're my last hope!"

There was a moment of silence with Marguerite using the kitten eyes and Dwalin seeming in a mental debate.

"Oh alright," sighed the gruff dwarf, cursing hobbits' cute faces.

"Really? Oh thank you Dwalin! I'll wait for you at the gate with the ponies!"

He hadn't even taken a breath that Marguerite had hugged him and ran out of the room with a happy squeal, making the dwarf shake his head with a fond small smile. No one in the company could ever tell her no, the girl had them wrapped around her tiny pinky and she didn't even seem to realize it.

It always amazed Dwalin how easy it was to make hobbits happy; a flower, food or a little handcrafted something — it never had to be much — and they were blinding you with a face-splitting smile. Especially the little adorable bugger, she was so genuinely surprised and glowing, him and the rest of the company truly couldn't help spoiling her.

Dwalin quickly finished the sword he was working on and tidied the forge before joining the little hobbit lass at the gates where she was waiting with the two ponies, cajoling them and 'discreetly' giving them apples. A few guards even made the road with them, a permanent escort for anyone leaving the castle, a precaution taken by Bilbo quite recently.

The road to Dale was mostly spent with Mimi talking about various things and Dwalin listening, barely saying a word; she didn't mind, she knew he was listening carefully and that the older dwarf just wasn't much of a talker.

By the time they reached the town, Mimi was almost bouncing of excitement, bolting off her pony when she caught sight of the first market stands. While she browsed around the tables, Dwalin followed resignedly, grunting an approval or rejection at some items she would show him for his opinion.

The warrior dwarf didn't fail to notice how quickly she would pass the jewel stands in favor of the crafts ones; hobbits were truly an odd race. He raised an eyebrow when he found her frozen in front of a metal and gems stand, eyes wide and glued to a rack of hair clasps.

"Thought yah didn't mind much for hair ornaments," asked Dwalin, he normally wouldn't have said anything, but the little Halfling had been standing there for a few minutes now and he wasn't a very patient dwarf.

"I don't . . . but it's just . . . doesn't it just screams 'Fili'?"

Dwalin looked at the one she was pointing and had to agree, the silver hair clasp 'screamed' Fili; a lion framed by runes (1).

"Aye… What of it then?"

"Well . . . I just thought . . . maybe . . . you know, buy it? But I don't know . . ."

Mimi just kept staring at it. If she bought it she wasn't so sure she would have the guts to give it to the prince and Kili would probably never let her live it down . . . but then again she could always gave it to Fili in private? Somehow the idea didn't seem any better. She would probably get nervous, stutter, blush and make a fool of herself in a matter of minutes.

There was also the fact she wasn't sure the dwarf deserved it with all his teasing and invasion of her privacy, but he did give her a necklace (which she cherished greatly) . . . It could be a thank-you gift… a very _late_ thank you gift.

"The lad would appreciate it," quipped in Dwalin when he saw the growing uncertainty in her eyes as she stared in thought at the clasp 'More like cherish it like a holy gift from Mahal himself' then thought the dwarf with a smirk.

"You believe so?"

"I know so."

"Hmm . . ." She really didn't want to leave without buying it, it was just so perfect; the odds of finding another such brilliant token was almost void . . . She could always wait for a holiday to give it to him, it would raise less questions. Mimi most definitely didn't want to give him the wrong idea either. He had been beyond insufferable after she stupidly kissed him and he hardly shuts up anymore! To this day she wondered what came by her to do it, it had seemed like a good idea at the time; she obviously hadn't thought it through.

Not to mention it had been plaguing her mind ever since, her stomach getting an odd flutter at the memory. He was so warm, it seems to be her favorite word to describe the prince and it just fit him so perfectly; warm eyes, warm hands, warm smile and lips . . . warm Fili.

She mentally shook herself and tried to fight off the blush from her cheeks. Those were very wrong and very bad train of thoughts to have. Mimi could feel Dwalin getting impatient at her side so she made up her mind and purchased the clasp; if she decided not to give it to him she could always trade it — even though deep down she knew she could never get rid of the thing-.

It was late in the afternoon when they travelled back to Erebor and the road was quick, but the minute the gates were in view something felt off. It wasn't the two usual guards at the post and they looked a bit ruffled. It didn't take Dwalin long to jump off his pony and get a report from the two; one of the patrols was attacked. Once Mimi was rushed to safety inside the castle, the tattooed dwarf made a dash for the map room to get a hold on the situation and most likely to have his part in the fight.

On her side, the moment she was left alone Marguerite ran for the infirmary; she had the bad feeling they would need the extra help. She also tried to ignore the nagging feeling that it might be the princes' patrol that was attacked.

It seemed Oin's day was also cut short; the old dwarf was already in the infirmary among the other healers, all busy bandaging dwarves. The one he was currently tending had an arrow sticking out of his arm… a black, crooked, orc arrow. Mimi blanched at the amount of blood spilling out of the wound, but swallowed back her nausea and pinched herself to stay focused. Months of helping in the infirmary had helped her stop fainting at the first sight of an injury, but she still had some problems coping with it.

After two hours or so, she guessed the fight turned into a more serious battle, because more and more of their warriors were filling the beds, the lightly wounded going immediately back to fight the moment they were patched up. Soon they had to improvise cots, the beds all being presently occupied. Everything moved in a blur from then on, her brain had long fallen into a blank and following the routine of cleaning, sewing and bandaging.

At some point after midnight, Bilbo turned up with a nasty looking cut across his leg, apparently he and Thorin had joined the fight. Or more like Thorin had joined the fight and Bilbo sneaked into it after being told 'no' by his husband, but he refused to risk losing the three Durins once again. Marguerite vaguely heard him tell Oin the battle was mostly over and to a few more injured.

It had been hours since she had first stepped into the infirmary and all of it still felt unreal; seeing her 'proper and gentle' cousin covered in blood, Sting by his side and talking about the battle only deepened the feeling. As it turned out the cut wasn't too bad, his leg wouldn't suffer any permanent damage apart from a scar.

She had been so high on adrenaline the whole evening and time had fled by, but now she was getting tired. It didn't help that she's been biting back her gag reflexes the whole time from the foul smell of orcish blood, almost like rotten flesh.

Mimi thought she was doing just fine, considering she was completely exhausted, hungry and splattered with red and black blood. She must have looked worse than she thought because the moment Bilbo's eyes settled on her he blanched and had a look of mild horror on his face. She thought it a bit ironic: he was the one with a butchered leg and looking like he could frighten death itself with his pasty face and periodic grimaces of pain.

Marguerite knew he was about to call out to her, probably to fret over her, but she turned away to tend to a dwarf to her left. It was cowardly of her, but she didn't think she could handle it, not yet, she needed to hold on just for another little while.

And so the next hour was spent the same, the last injured dwarves being carried in. 'Still no sign of the princes' a little voice in the back of her mind piped in cruelly. The hair clasp, safely tucked in the pocket of her dress, seemed heavier than she remembered.

Bilbo was soon sent to his and Thorin's room to rest and Mimi was still busying herself left and right to help the healers, ignoring her cousin's frown as he went. She was so tired she had passed the stage of being drowsy and was wide awake instead, her conscience far within her own mind, her body on auto-pilot. Some healers and Oin had tried to sit her down, to make her stop even if just for a moment.

She wouldn't hear any of it; if they sat her down, she would get right back up the moment their backs were turned.

Finally when dawn cracked over the horizon the Durins made their entrance, Thorin going immediately to make sure of Bilbo's well being after being told where he was –and probably to give him a piece of his mind about sneaking off into battle- . Meanwhile Oin went to join the princes, who were eyeing worriedly their little Marguerite.

"I tried sitting the lass down a few times, but the moment I turned she was back to work. I've been expecting her to break down at any moment all night; it's clear she's not used to such sights or work, the poor girl." the old dwarf said with a tired shake of his head, sending the little hobbit a sad look.

"Has she rested or eaten anything?" asked Kili, slumping down a chair with a tired sigh. He'd been shooting arrows during most of the battle and his arms were killing him.

"Not that I'm aware of."

''She just looks so… vacant.''

''Been like that for hours lad''

"This is ridiculous, I'm ending this now," cut in Fili, marching Marguerite, his eyes taking in her lovely dress marred with blood, the dark rings under her eyes and her pale complexion.

When Dwalin had joined the fight, Fili was more than glad to hear that his little flower was safe in the castle, far from the gore. He then knew he could rest his worry and focus on the battle at hand. Now, knowing she had been here, witnessing it all of it instead of being safely in her room sleeping, as he thought she was, it made his blood boil. How could Oin even let her near the infirmary when he very well knew she wasn't suited for the task was beyond him!

If he had known he wouldn't have stopped by his room to change and bathe after the fight, he would have come straight to the infirmary. Then again, he would have been just as bloody as she, not a sight he wishes her to see him. He supposes he shouldn't be too surprised to find her here; hobbits seemed to have a tendency to be selfless when it comes to helping those they care about.

With that in mind, Fili unceremoniously picked up his hobbit and ignored the weak, surprised protests of his 'package'. It was only when he reached Mimi's room that he let her back down on her fuzzy feet and wordlessly gave her a gentle push towards her bathroom.

Once inside he filled a basin with warm water and, with a towel, managed to clean the blood off her arms and face. Her silence during it all was all the more worrying. He went to fetch her nightdress, which she obediently took from him and he left her in the bathroom to change.

When she came out after a short moment, sniffling and teary eyed, Fili's heart felt like it had just been punched: she looked so lost and fragile. He crossed the room just in time to bury her in a tight embrace before her body was wracked with sobs, hiding her face in the crook of his neck and shaking like a leaf.

He didn't know how long they stood there, clinging to each other while Fili rubbed soothing circles on Mimi's back as she took deep breaths, trying to tone down her sobs to miserable sniffles.

"Shh, it's alright, it's over now; you were great, you did great . . . hush now my love, it's over", murmured the blond prince against her honey curls. Her reply was muffled by his coat and he had to ask her to repeat with a confused look.

She raised her head. "I — I said I'm s — sorry"

Fili frowned down at her, wiping off her remaining tears with his thumb. "For what, you did nothing wrong . . ."

"Bec -cause I'm a mess even t-though I didn't even f-fight and I'm not . . . I can't-" the end of her sentence was lost as her eyes filled once more with tears, which she angrily wiped off herself this time. "Look at me! I'm not l-like dwarves; I'm not brave or strong or anything . . . And I've been fooling myself thinking I could belong like Bilbo . . ."

"Hey now, what's all that about? You've just spent hours patching and sewing up bloody wounds even though you normally have a hard time cleaning a scrape. It's true you didn't fight — thank Mahal you didn't have to — but you helped save the dwarves who did. That you're upset only shows you care. You belong here with us as much as Bilbo and the whole company would agree." said Fili, cupping her face in his hands to make her look at him and show her how serious he was.

Mimi couldn't help but blush a bit at the praise, giving Fili a tentative smile.

"Now it's time to hop into bed, but maybe freshen up a bit better before doing so, you look terrible", joked the dwarven prince, pushing his grumbling hobbit her once again toward the bathroom. He then went to lie on her bed with a grunt while he waited while his little flower got changed; it had been a long and rough day. Once his stiff back settled against the soft pillows, Fili let out a content sigh.

In the bathroom, Mimi caught a glimpse in the mirror and couldn't help but wince at her puffy red eyes, dark rings, red nose and pasty face; she did look terrible. She blew her nose and proceeded to 'freshen up' as Fili oh so kindly suggested.

When she came out looking a little bit more 'proper', she looked down at the hair clasp in her hands; Fili had more than definitely earned the gift after tonight and she felt a bit shameful for doubting giving it to him. He might be an ass sometimes, but he did always look out for her.

Raising her eyes to the room it took her only a second to focus them on the prince fast asleep on her bed... She contemplated waking him up, but he honestly looked far too comfortable as he was lying on his back, an arm bent under his head and the other on his stomach, snoring lightly and happily.

So where did that left her? She could always sleep on the small couch by the fire, but she really wanted her bed and it would be far more comfortable than the sofa.

The bed was pretty big… huge actually and the prince was on the far right of it, so surely if she took the opposite side they wouldn't be even near touching. Plus, he would be over the blankets while she was under them, nothing improper there… right?

She debated her options for a few more seconds and in the end her fatigue convinced her she couldn't care less about anything proper or respectable; she was tired and wanted to sleep. Her bed was calling her and to hell if the prince had beaten her to it.

Before slipping under the blankets Mimi rid Fili of his belt, boots and arm braces; she doubted it would be very comfortable to sleep in. She put his accessories on the bed table and after a moment of hesitation added the hair clasp neatly on top of the pile. There he would surely find it.

Finally getting in bed, Mimi's every muscle tensed against the soft mattress and took a moment to relax into a boneless heap. Turning to her side, facing towards the sleeping prince, she couldn't help but lean in to his side and lay a little kiss upon his cheek before settling back to her spot with a soft smile for the clearly beaten prince. No matter how annoying Fili could be, she could always count on him.

She soon fell asleep after that, her mind fuzzy with fatigue and lulled by light snoring of the prince.

(1) img1 –dot- etsystatic –dot- com/020/0/5840776/il_170x135.485012855_5ng1 –dot- jpg


	10. Be our guest

_WARNING: WHAT YOU'RE ABOUT TO READ IS THE CHEESIEST CHEESE IN ALL OF CHEESY WORLD. _

_Yesss, the one chapter that will make you squeal and b'awww. _

_I don't have much to say (surprisingly) because I have to leave for work soooooon and shouldn't even have time to post this (not so surprising) ... OH WELL 8D _

_My priorities are flawless. _

**_SO tomorrow is my birthday and I am a huge attention wh-... (you can fill the blank with the very inapropriate word yourself) so birthday wishes are extremely welcome :D _**

_Also don't forget to check out my deviantart account made especially for this story: _

**_mimibaggins deviantart com (replace space with dots)_**

_Some more stuff will be posted toniiiight(?) or maybe tomorrow morning_

**_PAY ATTENTION TO THE FOLLOWING MESSAGE_**

_I'll repeat myself once more: If some of you have some absolute favourite pairings you wish to see, a funny idea, a suggestion, a quote you want to hear, a word or a theme, go ahead and say so, I'll try to plug it in there somewhere! I really want to make this fun for everyone and have bits of you, my fellow readers, in my story!_

_**SO DO IT.** You may not realise it but there's many lil plot bunnies in the story that has come from YOU guys. I'm too lazy to list them off right now but I'll eventually (probably tomorrow)_

_I'll also answer your reviews in the review box... tomorrow :D _

_Don't I just **love** tomorrow!? _

_Disclaimer (which I forgot a few times): all to the almighty Tolkien and Jackson! _

_Happy reading!_

Chapter 10: Be our guest

The first thing Mimi's brain registered was _warmth_.

The kind you would associate with a cozy nest of blankets left near a fireplace so they have extra heat to envelop you with.

Then the second thing her blurry mind noticed was _weight._

It was drapedover her, it wasn't uncomfortable, and there was also something _soft_ against her face.

The third thing was the faint smell of smoke, leather, pine trees and soap.

Cracking an eye open, Mimi saw . . . well nothing, her face was smushed against something. When she raised her head a bit she still couldn't see, the room was pitch black because the fire in her fireplace was almost out. Shrugging, she snuggled her face back in the fur against her face . . . It somehow felt familiar, it couldn't be one of the pelts covering her bed that much she knew; they weren't as soft.

She tried to think about what she did differently for her bed to be this abnormally cozier. That's when the events of the previous day all but crashed back to her: the market, the attack, the infirmary and, more importantly, _Fili_.

Fili who took care of her.

Fili who comforted her.

Fili who fell asleep on her bed.

Fili who was probably still on her be – oh.

Was it weird that she _just_ noticed her "pillow" was breathing? Or the fact that it had a heart beat? Or the fact that it wasn't a pillow at all, even if he _did_ made a good job of it . . . At least he wasn't snoring anymore.

Mimi felt herself blush scarlet when all her observations finally added up; she was currently curled, no scratch that, _snuggled_ against the blond prince, head resting under his chin with her nose buried in his furry collar. In return he was squishing her to him, holding her around her waist and back.

Not good, _totally_ improper. But then, he _was_ still over the pelts while she was under them. It couldn't be very respectable . . . but they _were_ just sleeping and he was much too overdressed with his coat, vest, tunic and all. All the opposite compared to Mimi, who was just in her nightdress. She could feel a headache coming with the arguments in her head playing ping-pong; it couldn't help that she _still _hadn't eaten anything. For the moment all she could do was shift to raise a hand to her head and rub her temple to calm the tension there.

Sleeping Fili didn't seemed to have appreciated her wriggling about, tightening his hold on her and burying his head in her mane of curls, his nose now brushing against her neck. Needless to say Mimi felt as if she was red from the tip of her toes to the point of her ears.

It had never occurred to her when she let the prince sleep on her bed that the morning could be this awkward; it wasn't helping that her body was still so sleepy and heaving her thoughts, making it hard to process everything lucidly. Her fatigue once again shut off the logical and "proper" part of her brain, favoring instead some more warmth and comfortable sleep; so what if it had to be sponsored by the golden prince?

With that settled, she drifted into dreamland and snuggled deeper in the furs of Fili's collar; there would be a time to be embarrassed by her boldness later.

When she woke up again she was relieved, and yet a bit disappointed, to see Fili was already gone. What had she expected? That he would wait for her to wake up to say good morning and result in what would be an incredibly awkward and embarrassing moment of her life? No, this was better; even though he could have said _something_, _anything_, maybe then her heart wouldn't get that strange pinch.

Brushing it aside as another confusion-induced moment brought upon by Fili, she was quick to shut up the part of her brain that kept sulking at the absence by her side.

Someone must have restarted the fireplace, because the room was now bathing in a soft glow of light. As she sat up, she noticed with a smile that Fili left her his coat as an extra blanket. A flash of white also caught Mimi's eye to her bed table; a beautiful white rose lay where the prince's accessories and hair clasp previously were. _Oh_. The pinch on her heart was quick to turn into a warm flutter, her face splitting in a bright smile when her fingers came in contact with the soft petals, bringing the blossom to her nose.

"Beautiful isn't it? From my very own garden I would guess –"

The voice startled Mimi into a squeal, dropping the bloom on her lap and snapping her head to look at her cousin sitting in an armchair by the fire, staring at her with an amused grin.

"B – Bilbo! W – what are you doing here?" squeaked the smaller hobbit, her face scarlet. How long had he been sitting there?! Was he there earlier when she woke? Did he see her in Fili's arms? She couldn't be sure . . .

"I was worried about you, last time I saw you seemed a bit . . . unsettled." The older hobbit rose from the armchair with a wince, a crutch helping him make his way to her bed without putting too much weight on his injured leg. _Unsettled_, that's one way to put it, she supposed.

"Bilbo you shouldn't be moving around!" Quickly throwing blankets and coat aside, Mimi ran in a panic to her cousin to help him sit on her bed, ignoring his comment.

"Oh please, I've had far worse than this and I'm very careful not to bust open the stitches, I'm fine." smiled her cousin, patting her hand.

"Does Thorin know you're here instead of resting in bed as you should be?"

"Of course he doesn't! Good heavens, if it was up to him he would tie me to the mattress and make sure I didn't move from there until it's fully healed; quite a hypocrite considering he's always strutting around with injuries barely even tended. Unfortunately, unlike him I do not have the physical strength to drag him anywhere . . ." sighed Bilbo.

"I don't know, you seem to have an equally effective tactic of your own," giggled the little hobbit, making her cousin smirk.

"I do, don't I?" Bilbo had quickly learned not to shy away from using blackmail or threats against his husband if it meant the pig-headed dwarf needed to see reason. "It would still be less tiring to simply be able to carry him around like he does with me."

"Doesn't it bother you?" grimaced the youngest, recalling the few times a certain blond prince would just pick her up like she was merely a doll.

"At first it irritated me quite a bit, but he only does it to drag me to bed; I'm not _always_ against the idea," winked Bilbo.

Mimi blushed and groaned, hiding her face in her hands. "I did _not_ need to know that!" Her cousin laughed.

"But seriously, Mimi, how are you feeling? Fili told me a little about last night –"

"Oh um well . . . I'm feeling better I suppose, it was mostly shock . . . or so I think . . . so erm . . . you've seen Fili then?"

"Yes, about an hour ago, he was just coming out of your room actually; he restocked your fireplace, left you his coat and the rose," smiled the Halfling. "He was really worried about you yesterday, you have no idea how relieved he was to know you were safe at the castle during the battle"

Marguerite could simply nod, relieved he didn't see anything too compromising, not that they were doing anything aside from mindless cuddling . . . while in bed. There it was: she was blushing, _again_. The frequency of which her cheeks colored was becoming increasingly alarming.

But Bilbo seemed to interpret the pink on her face as "flattered" rather than "embarrassed" since he simply smiled at her and didn't question it.

"He also had a new hair clasp, truly suits him too. A silver lion framed with gold and silver runes on each side."

"Did he say where he got it?"

"I believe he said it was a gift."

"O – oh, that's um . . . good, I mean that someone gave it and he liked it . . . it's all good."

At that Bilbo looked at her oddly, a small smile etching its way on his lips.

"What did you say you were doing in Dale exactly?"

"Shopping . . . I mean more like browsing, looking for new seeds for the garden, you know _browsing_, not necessarily buying anything . . ."

"Found anything worth buying in all your _browsing_?"

"Oh you know me, just little trinkets . . ."

"Uh-huh"

"S – speaking of yesterday, what are o – our casualties?"

Her cousin's face grew grim "It could have been much worse; one of Thranduil's guards was patrolling and spotted the orc troop coming our way. He warned our patrol just in time. A nice lad he was, stayed with us to fight. We were lucky we suffered no deaths so far, but more or less everyone else was injured at some extent and two gravely so; we are not certain yet that they will see the next sunrise."

Again Mimi could simply nod, she knew which ones he was talking about; she had seen them come in: ground meat was her first fleeting thought at the torn flesh of their torso. She shuddered at the memory, feeling a bit nauseous.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be talking about this. Now go change and you can help me down to the kitchens, I'm starving. Probably you too, you haven't eaten anything for so long!"

"I am, but I will be cooking lunch – you shouldn't spend energy uselessly – and then after its back to bed!" concluded the younger hobbit.

"Dinner you mean."

"What?"

"You left the infirmary at dawn and slept almost the whole day away. It's now early evening."

"Oh . . . well then I'll cook _dinner _and then it's back to bed for you!"

She quickly grabbed her rose and Fili's coat before going to change. Upon entering the bathroom she was surprised to find everything was cleaned. No more basin filled with filthy water or stained clothes and the bloody dress was nowhere in sight. It couldn't be Bilbo, he was in no condition of cleaning and he didn't even know about any of it. It was most likely Fili, her cousin did say heonly justcame out of her room about an hour ago. Could he really have done all of that? If so, she truly was touched.

She slipped on a cream colored dress with a green vest – she was going to avoid maroon for a while – and, once brushed, weaved the white bloom into her hair. She looked at the prince's coat debating whether to leave it in the room or to bring it with them; the kitchen was the warmest room in the castle after the forge so she wouldn't necessarily need it. But they still had to walk there and with Bilbo injured it would take a bit longer in the chilly corridors. It wouldn't hurt to hold on to it for a little while more, especially since she had the permission to wear it for once.

Once out of the bathroom cozy in the royal coat, Mimi grabbed a hold of Bilbo and together they made their way to the kitchens. The walk was slow, but they got around. Nearing the kitchens, the two Halflings were greeted by a surprising sight: Thorin was walking in their direction with Balin by his side and – an elf? The great king looked like he wanted to skin the stranger alive; he must be from Mirkwood, since Thorin had learned over time to tolerate the elves from Rivendell. The tall blond was probably also the guard Bilbo talked about.

Thorin was the dwarf she was the less familiar with, mused Mimi, with him having to run a kingdom and all, but she still found herself liking him. Behind the intimidating dwarf was . . . well, an equally intimidating dwarf really, but at least now she saw his softer side once in a while. Like when he gave her mini lessons on how to use the harp once or twice after he caught her plucking aimlessly at the strings, or the way his eyes softened when he looked at Bilbo. A bit like now . . . even though _now_ there was also a hint of "By Mahal, come and save me from this plague" look added with it. That and the brief surprised look at seeing her in his nephew's coat.

"Ah my lad, you have a perfect timing! May I officially introduce you Amras Melwasúl, newly made representative of Thranduil. And this is Bilbo Baggins, consort of the king and his young cousin Marguerite Baggins," introduced Balin.

"I believe we had already met briefly yesterday, Master Baggins, but it is nonetheless my greatest pleasure to make yours and your cousin's acquaintance," replied the tall blond elf cheerily with a face splitting smile. It caught the two Halflings off their guard, considering most Mirkwood elfish folk looked pinched and haughty.

"Indeed we have, we owe you so much, your warning and intervention helped us keep many of our warriors alive."

Mimi saw Thorin wince and Balin twitch and had to bite her lip to hold in a giggle. It was no secret dwarves disliked elves and hated those from Mirkwood even more: to be in debt to "one of the _worst_ kind" and to have Bilbo so joyful and _friendly_ must be a torture. Even though it lessened with years spent by Bilbo's side, the shorter man tried to make him understand he couldn't condemn a whole race for the actions of one.

"I am most certain their skills had more to do with it, my help was truly minimal."

_Ouch_, he was humble too. Marguerite had to fake a cough to hide her laughter at Thorin's incredulous look, accidently bringing the general attention to herself.

"Are you alright miss Marguerite?" asked the elf politely. His smile was kind.

"O – oh erm yes, it's nothing I assure you and 'Mimi' will do just fine."

"I'm reassured," smiled the blond. "I do not wish to be rude, but may I say Miss Marguerite that you look as lovely as the bloom decorating your beautiful honey curls"

"Well, that's huh, very kind of you, t – thank you and it's n – not rude at all, but please call me 'Mimi,'" she blushed. Mimi didn't quite have the nerve to return the compliment to Amras who looked quite handsome himself . . . but then, she still had to encounter an elf that was ugly.

"Very well, we'll be on our way now. We still need to show our guest to his room." Gently cut in the wise white dwarf, probably wanting to get rid of the overly enthusiastic elf.

"You will be staying with us? Don't Thranduil's representatives normally go back to Mirkwood after the meetings, did your king change his mind?"

"A valid question, the choice is actually personal and I find that I would be more useful at a call away than a mile. I must say I was actually quite curious about Erebor; I had only heard stories of its magnificence. True it is a bit squarer and less detailed than what I'm used to, but the architecture is impressive in and of itself." complimented Amras with a genuine happy smile.

"In which room will you be staying then?" piped in Mimi, trying to divert the subject when a dark look crossed the king's eyes at the back-handed compliment.

"The one right next to yours lass, I hope you do not mind?" asked the older dwarf with an apologetic smile. Bilbo had moved into Thorin's quarters after their wedding, leaving his room to be an additional bedroom for guests. Mimi guessed they choose it because it was the furthest away from Thorin, a bit rude, but kind of necessary if they didn't want the elf to get a new breathing hole by the end of the week.

"Of course not, I would be delighted to have our guest as my new neighbour. I could show you around the castle later if you wish?" proposed the young hobbit to their honorary guest.

"It would be an honor my lady."

Mimi saw the instant look of relief on the dwarves' faces when they realised they wouldn't need to play guide to the elf. She barely held in the urge to roll her eyes and instead smiled brightly at Amras who was mirroring a similar expression.

"Wonderful, now that it's settled you gentlemen will have to excuse us, my leg is throbbing and I very much wish for food," interrupted Bilbo, getting a bit cranky with the occasional pain cursing through his limb.

"Ah yes, do go ahead, the young lass must also be famished." As if on cue Marguerite's stomach let out the most embarrassing growl, making the hobbit lass blush crimson and stutter an apology. Well, at least it helped lighten up the mood as the others looked at her with amusement.

As the two groups parted, Mimi couldn't help but wave enthusiastically at Amras which he didn't hesitate to reciprocate. She liked him; he was jollier than most elves.

"Something tells me I'll have the pleasure of an infamous rant on elves from His Majesty tonight," sighed Bilbo once they were out of earshot.

"I would say the look on Thorin's face when Amras complimented the skills of his people should make it a little worth it," snickered Mimi.

The older Halfling had to chuckle at that. "Maybe just a little," amended the older hobbit.

They chatted merrily down to the kitchens, Bilbo using Marguerite as a second crutch to help keep his weight off his leg. The healer told him it should heal just fine, but the slash had done its damage and he might get a slight limp out of it. He tried not to think of it as he was seated on a chair once in the kitchens and let out a relieved sigh.

"I'm never moving from this chair ever again. I should have someone constantly with me with a chair in hand so I may sit anywhere and at anytime."

"Perhaps a chair with wheels big enough so you can push yourself around," laughed Marguerite. She traded Fili's coat for an apron and started to take out the food to make some good, warm stew.

"Haha, don't be silly! That would be ridiculous. Now, what are you making us? Hand me those, I can peel them for you," said Bilbo pointing at the potatoes. "Don't give me that look, it's my leg that's injured, _not_ my arms or hands, I'll need a small knife too."

A while over an hour later, they were both seated in front of their third and final helping of stew. The two cousins were finally resting with full stomachs, happy and content.

"Hand me your bowl, I'll clean it up" said Bilbo after a few minutes of silence, already reaching for it.

"Oh no you don't, you shouldn't be moving about too much."

"It's just cleaning up a few dishes, plus you cooked, it's only proper that I clean." Bilbo snatched the bowl from her hands and hopped to the sink before Marguerite could offer anymore protests.

"You're incorrigible, how come when you cook it's a blasphemy if I try to help clean afterwards, but whenever I do, it's suddenly rude to refuse any of your help?"

"I love you too."

"You should stop hanging around Kili and Fili so much, you're starting to sound like them," laughed Mimi.

"How is that a bad thing?" cut in Fili as he entered the kitchen, his eyes quickly latching onto the smaller hobbit, a big smile stretching on his face at the sight of the rose in her hair.

"I'd say we're quite charming," added Kili, following right behind his older brother.

"When you're not wreaking havoc across the mountain," teased Mimi, beating down the blush she felt creeping up her neck at the older prince's happy grin. She loved it when he smiled because of her, it was like sun rays slipping through clouds; his eyes would twinkle like stars and there would be the cutest dimples at the corners of his mouth.

"You make us sound so horrible my love," laughed Fili, pecking Marguerite's cheek and barely avoided getting swatted by her wooden spoon.

"You should leave the hatchets behind and take on that spoon of yours instead!" laughed Kili.

"Don't make me give you a taste of it," joked the smaller hobbit, pointing the spoon at the youngest prince.

"Better be careful brother, our kitten has claws," smirked the eldest heir, face dropping in an innocent look the moment she turned to glare at him for the new pet name.

"Don't take it too harshly, it could be worse."

"Yah, Bilbo here was known as 'chubby bunny' for a good while," Kili oh so kindly pointed out.

"Thank you Kili, I truly needed to be reminded," huffed Bilbo, flicking a piece of potato at the young dwarve's head, smirking as his projectile hit the target.

"Bilbo don't throw food, Kili leave Bilbo alone and Fili _hands where I can see them_." scolded Marguerite, not liking the look of mischief on the latter's face.

The prince lifted his hands in surrender. "I didn't do anything."

"You were about to, you had that look," smirked the little hobbit.

"You have no proof," said Fili with a smirk to match her own.

"I know _you_, that's enough proof for anyone."

"Come closer and I'll give you a better one."

Meanwhile on the other side of the table Bilbo and Kili were sharing an incredulous look.

"Are they _flirting_?"

"It would seem like it," grinned the youngest heir.

The two concerned were now throwing questions about themselves back and forth in a mini battle of "_who knows who better_."

"What's my favorite desert?" challenged the blond prince.

"Apple pie with just a bit of cinnamon sprinkled on it. What's my favorite berry?"

"You don't have one, and you especially hate blueberries. My favorite flower?"

"You don't care for flowers, you're a dwarve."

"I care for one."

It was horribly cheesy and she had been expecting an answer of the sort, but it didn't seem to matter, her breath hitched all the same and her heart skipped a beat.

''I think we should leave'' whispered Bilbo to Kili, feeling the mood of the room shift, but the younger prince was too busy watching the pair with the excitement of a 5 years old.

"Are you nuts, this is too interes_aaah_ Bilbo that hurts!" Kili glared while rubbing the spot on his arm where Bilbo had oh so lightly punched him.

"Just because I'm temporarily crippled doesn't mean I won't be able to drag you out if I must, now come on and help me." warned the older hobbit, taking his crutch back and leaning on Kili to step out of the kitchen.

He felt the next moment might be an important step in the two's relationship. At first he wasn't sure about the idea of Fili with his cousin, but as time went on he truly thought the two would be good for each other. Mimi was more carefree where the prince calmed down a bit . . . or at least his focus was concentrated in one place, leaving the rest of the mountain alone.

"Oh . . . and erm, which o – one would that b – be?" Mimi cursed herself, what took her to ask _that_? His answer was so obvious, but then why did she want him to _say it_? Was it to confirm her doubt? Or make sure she wasn't just imagining things?

He could actually like a flower; it didn't have to be her, she wasn't even a plant to begin with. It didn't help that her green eyes were deeply rooted in his blue ones . . . that just _happened_ to be closer than she remembered. Darn it, _she _was suppose to be the sneaky one, even though she had to admit Fili was one of the quietest dwarrows she'd ever known, he had a sort of feline grace to him. It was fascinating to see him move sometimes, especially when he trained.

Not that she watched him train that often . . . maybe once or twice . . . and perhaps there was also a _few_ other times too, but it was purely educational. Dwalin did say watching others train would help. So what if her primary subject was a certain blond prince? He just so happened to be the one _there _when she decided to go observe.

The soft touch of his thumb on her cheek was quick to bring her back from her thoughts. Oh crud she did it again...

"Welcome back my love," drawled Fili, a lazy grin plastered on his face which she could see from a little too close.

"I didn't go anywhere."

"And yet you did, Marguerite"

"Mimi, you know that."

"The answer to your question."

"My quest – ah. That's um . . . good, but um, I'm n – not a flower"

"You're _my_ flower," the prince whispered tenderly.

"Oh um . . . well . . ." Oh for Valinor's sake – _speechlessness_, that was new and her stomach definitely shouldn't feel like doing _summersaults. What was wrong with her? _She was nervous but then not . . . apprehensive perhaps? But for what? Biting her lip had always been a tic she wanted to get rid of but when it dragged the attention of Fili's eyes to her lips, she truly couldn't remember why.

His thumb had stopped its motion and his other palm came to settle on the other side of her face, holding her head gently.

_She should say something . . ._

His eyes were now a dark blue, like still water at night.

_Anything . . ._

"I'm going to kiss you"

_She had kind of guessed that, why wasn't she saying something?_

He was so close now and leaning in oh so torturously slowly, like he was scared she was going to bolt at any moment. Probably because she did felt like bolting at any moment, yet her brain and feet were rooted on the spot.

_There's still time to walk away. Why wasn't she?_

She really could, but somehow she knew it would sever _something_ between them, something too important to jeopardize.

_Why wasn't she walking away?_

The last coherent thing that went through her mind as his lips touched hers was her answer, and it truly was a simple one: _because she didn't want to . . ._


	11. The Rival

**Hello everybody! :D This is Comics4theFeels, here, Frenchie's beta (I think she's mentioned me like once? XD) It's ok, I still love her to death.**

_Frenchy here... Sorry I left you all in C4TF hands, I was out of time. Dont worry her crazy is not the contagious kind... mine is :D And yes... I constantly forget to mention her... Did I mention she was my fantabulous BETA reader? _

**So, um, Frenchie said this chapter sucks very much, but that chapter 12 is utter fabulousness with mad scientists and sequin rainbows and chubby ponies galore so don't go anywhere! ;3 **

_Good lord... I said it sucked because I had no time to review it AT ALL. Like no second reading to make sure it made sense or anything... I dont know why but I found it hard to write this chapter... oh well! I love chapter 12, theres already like 1500 words written and its going to be a looooong FUN chapter :DDD_

**Read and Review! We love you all terribly! :3**

_She forgot to thank everyone :( _

_OH. _

_OOOOOH. _

_PEOPLE. GUESS WHAT!? _

_WE'RE AT 100 FOLLOWERS. HELL YAH! YOU GUYS ARE AWESSSOOOOOOME! So yah, chapter 12 will be my treat to you guys! CAUSE YOU ARE ALL AMAZIIIING_

* * *

**The plot thickens. . . . . . .**

**Ok not really, but there's some shenanigans and cute Bagginshield fluff :3**

_The plot hasn`t thickened at all..._ _BUT HAVE SOME CHIMICHANGAS! _

_Happy reading~_

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Rival**

He was so close now and leaning in oh so torturously slowly, as if he was scared she would bolt. Probably because she _did_, but her brain and feet were rooted on the spot.

_There's still time to walk away . . ._

She really could, but somehow she knew it would sever _something_ between them, something too important to jeopardize.

_Why wasn't she walking away?_

The last coherent thing that went through her mind as his lips touched hers was her answer, and it truly was a simple one: _because she didn't want to . . ._

Her eyes had closed, letting her other senses overwhelm her brain cells with all that was Fili. His facial hair tickling her nose and chin, his warm hands cradling her head, his chapped lips warm over her softer ones. Her hands were gently gripping at the prince, one on his coat and the other in his mane, pressing him closer. Her fingers briefly tracing the lion on the hair clasp _she_ bought him. But it was only when he started to add movement, slowly caressing her lips with his, that the sparks truly began to fly.

_It felt like coming home._

One of his hands went to her back, squishing her small frame to his; she doubted a sheet of parchment could have fitted between them. It brought Mimi's heart to a jig in her rib cage and made her toes curl. Her mind had definitely gone to a vacation in lalaland.

A short but clear cough was what brought it right back to reality. Both turned their heads to the entrance of the kitchen where three pairs of amused eyes were staring at them.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Bombur here needs tah get on cookin dinner and I'm sure there are plenty of closets that can be used for _that_ 'round the castle," smirked Bofur.

Apparently the Ur family was back from trading with the worst timing in the world.

What a sight the prince and the hobbit must make.

Mimi glanced briefly at Fili; his cheeks were flushed, his lips were lightly swollen and his mane and braids were a little messy from her abuses. She couldn't be looking much better. "R-right . . . I have to um – go . . . s – somewhere . . ." Mimi all but ran out of the room, pushing past the three chuckling dwarves, embarrassed beyond belief.

What had crossed her bloody _mind_ to go and do_ that_ . . . with the prince she was positive she didn't fancy not even an hour ago . . . in a _public_ _room_ nonetheless? Her grandmother Baggins was probably turning in her grave at the indecency of her grandchild!

She was just contemplating how bad she wanted to throw herself off the mountain when she bumped into someone. Scratch that, not_ someone_ butsome _dwarf _and the worst kind in her current state: the royal, princely kind.

And didn't he just look smug. _Great_.

"Well hello there princess –"

"Not now Kili," snapped Mimi.

"So touchy, one would think you would be jollier after having slept with_ such_ a comfortable pillow –"

That stopped her square.

"Fili told you?!"

"Oh no, I've seen it," smirked Kili. "Been to check on you and since Fili hadn't came back yet I supposed he stayed until you fell asleep or something. What I found was so much _cuter. _Who knew you were a cuddler?" laughed the prince, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"What makes you say _he_ didn't cuddle _me_?" huffed Marguerite, pushing his arm away.

"Because _Fili _sleeps like a log and isn't much of a cuddler. I _know_ because I've shared a cot with him long enough to say that if he's asleep and you don't cuddle him first, he certainly won't."

"I wouldn't want to cuddle_ you_ either, asleep or not," mocked the little hobbit.

"Don't try to change the subject, you were c-u-d-d-l-i-n-g!" sang the prince.

"Very mature, this is ridiculous and it didn't mean anything!"

"Oh really? Want to talk about your little _moment_ in the kitchen just now, hmm? From the looks of it you '_mouthed off_' my brother in more ways than one," teased the dwarf with a childish grin.

Mimi didn't know how to answer that, feeling a blush whoosh right to her face with a vengeance.

"Ah, there you are Lady Marguerite!"

_Saved by the elf!_

Choosing to ignore Kili, she turned to the royal guest, smiling.

"Just Mimi will be fine, how may I help you, Amras?"

"I was wondering if you weren't too busy if you could show me where the library is. I'm afraid I've been looking for it ever since I've been showed to my quarters," giving her a sheepish grin.

"Oh my, you shouldn't have waited for me! Come on, it's actually this way –" Leaving the younger prince alone in the corridor with one last glare, a blush was still firmly imprinted on Mimi's cheeks.

* * *

Fili hadn't reacted fast enough to hold back his little hobbit. Not entirely his fault, considering she just, you know, _kissed his brains out_.

He gave Bifur, Bofur and Bombur a big happy goofy grin before strutting out of the kitchen to find his (once again) runaway flower . . .

Next time he'd bolt all the exits closed.

Were all female hobbits like that? The moment they got embarrassed you had better not blink because the next second they're gone? At first it was comical to see her vanish in a flurry of skirts and ribbons, but at this moment it was just unnerving. Halflings were such a prudish race.

He didn't know what she was scared of; she _clearly_ didn't dislike him all that much anymore. Granted, he couldn't assume it was love yet, but she had to at least like him by the way she responded to the kiss! Then again, it was hard to tell with all her _mood swings_; one day she was leaning on him as if it was the most natural thing in the world and the next she would nearly bite his head off for simply holding her hand.

The girl was obviously conflicted.

It's not like he wasn't trying! In the past few weeks he learned to give her more space, privacy and even lowered the flirting a bit. True, it helped that she now knew several ways to harm him if he pushed too far, but it's the result that counts, right?

He could actually make her laugh now, a real genuine and happy laugh.

The first time was accidental; while they were taking a walk in the forest (Kili, Mimi and himself) he had slipped on a patch of mud and landed on his bum. His face must have been priceless because it didn't take long for the two others to fall into hysteric giggles at seeing the proud blond prince sitting in the wet dirt. After hearing her laugh he knew he needed to make it happen more often. It wasn't exactly a melodious laugh what with the occasional snort or high pitched squeals coming out, but it was heart warming and slightly contagious.

Another time was at Dale's tavern and it hadn't been accidental. While Kili had been busy talking with Thorin, Fili had been entertaining Mimi with some of his childhood stories, mostly those about Kili in his young archer years. She hadn't been able to look Kili in the eye for a week without falling into a laughing fit.

Fili turned a corner just in time to see his hobbit disappearing from his sight with what seemed to be a somewhat familiar blond elf at the end of the corridor.

_Why was an elf even in Erebor in the first place?_

"Kili . . . who is that tree-hugger and why is he here and why is he leaving with _my_ Halfling?" asked the golden prince while walking up to his brother.

"I'm not sure; I think he might be the one fighting the orcs with us . . . Honestly they all look the same to me . . . and I think you meant _our_ little hobbit."

"I thought it was a common knowledge, she practically belongs to me."

"It's common knowledge that you called dibs with a grand marriage proposal, but she isn't yours just yet and hobbits are too adorable and cuddly not to be shared. Uncle shares Bilbo, I don't see why you couldn't share Mimi."

Fili let out a nonchalant grunt, raising an eyebrow. "How can you be sure all hobbits are cuddly?"

"Well it's just a theory, but we often had Bilbo between us to keep him warm during the quest and he would cuddle in his sleep, which we blackmailed him often with, if you need me to remind you. 'It could have been just a Bilbo thing' I hear you think, but then there's Mimi and from what I saw this morning she was just as bad if not worse –" The youngest was wiggling his eyebrows with a smirk which earned him a smack behind the head from his elder.

"I told you nothing happened."

"Why is everyone so violent with me?!"

"I don't know, I guess you just have one of those faces . . ."

"You know, as my older brother you're supposed to be on my side, support me and pretty much be my slave."

Fili snorted. "Right. As appealing as it seems, I'll have to pop your bubble by telling you that being an older brother, especially _your_ older brother, entitles me to unlimited bullying and teasing; slavery isn't part of it, I'm afraid."

"And what are my rights as the youngest sibling?"

"You mean aside than being spoiled rotten? 'Spread chaos all over the place and only be mildly reprimanded for it' could be one, though I guess that falls under the spoiling . . ."

"There's that. It's been a while though . . . Want to go drive Dwalin crazy by misplacing everything around him the moment his back is turned?"

Fili thought about it: Mimi and he really needed to talk . . . but then again, he was getting tired of running after her every time she had an emotional spasm. He was going to sit this one through, let _her_ find him this time and if she didn't, well –

"It would be my pleasure." The two princes shared an evil grin before stalking off to find the tattooed dwarf.

* * *

When someone thought of kings, they thought of things like riches, power and battles, but no one ever mentions _paperwork_.

Thorin's days started with the raise of the sun, his morning filled with meetings, rounds, courts and hearings until lunch and _then _paperwork_._ It often took his whole afternoon until dinner to go through them: treaties, laws, permissions, plans, sentences, et cetera. All needed to be read and graced with his crest or runes. Tedious work it was.

Normally his hobbit would be there to help him through it all, organising the piles by urgency or importance, taking care of the less important ones so the dwarven king could focus on the more urgent affairs, but alas his burglar was, _supposedly_, in their room resting his leg. It was days like this when he would realise just how dependant of his husband he had become, so used to have him sitting by the fireplace with his stack of parchments, patiently reading every single one of them. They didn't talk unless it was to question some contents, but it didn't matter, his presence alone was enough to take some stress of his shoulders.

Thorin sighed for what felt the thousandth time; how Bilbo liked the paperwork so much was beyond him. He could only roll his eyes with a fond smile and think, _Hobbits_. He'd known the Halfling for years now and he still managed to surprise him from time to time. Casting his eyes to the piles on his desk, he couldn't help but suddenly feel tired at the sight and there was _still_ so many to read.

He couldn't remember for the life of him _how _he used to do all of the work when he was simply the heir to the throne, a terrible time when he had no hobbit to rely on. His father had insisted he do the paperwork to learn about his people, to understand the heavy work of being a king. He now saw it for what it was: a ruse to get rid of the blasted chore.

With a groan he mentally shook himself – thinking about it wouldn't help solve the problem – and resignedly focused his attention back to the parchment at hand.

_What the . . .? Where did it go? _

"Thorin Oakenshield, mighty dwarven king who's a fierce and feared warrior who fought many battles and never gave up, stalls the moment he's faced with paperwork." laughed a familiar voice to his right.

"I suppose that a four-foot burglar who was brave enough to face a dragon but fears for his doilies is better at it?"

An amused scoff was his answer, that and a lapful of hobbit.

"How is this helping?" smirked Thorin gesturing to the invasive hobbit.

"You need a break."

"I will. Once those are done and over with –"

"No, _now_."

"Bilbo . . ."

"Thorin."

The dwarf smiled, his husband truly was adorable with his nose scrunched up in annoyance.

"Very well, if you insist."

"Which I do." And with no further ceremony, Bilbo slouched against the bigger male with a content sigh, reading the parchment he stole from his king. Thorin gently held him by the waist, careful of the injured leg and snatched the sheet off his husband's hands.

"If I'm on break, so are you."

"Bossy much?"

"You did tell me to try and think more like a hobbit once in a while," smirked Thorin.

"Hilarious. Maybe I should do the same; brood all day and stare at the horizon for incalculable minutes to look dark and mysterious."

"I don't do that."

"Of _course_ not."

The two defiantly held the other's gaze. Neither could constrain their chuckles much longer. Once their laughter subsided, a comfortable silence settled once more; the moments of tranquility were few and words didn't always seem proper, the two preferring to simply _be_.

"I never seem to have much time to spend with you," sighed the king, giving his husband a sad and apologetic look.

"You're a monarch, I knew from the start what I was signing up for and I don't nor will ever regret my decision," stated the Halfling firmly.

The moment was interrupted by a certain timid scribe barging in the room with a look of uncertain panic.

"I'm s – sorry to interrupt, but Fili and Kili . . . Dwalin . . ."

"Say no more," sighed Thorin. "Where are they?"

"The armory the last I've seen."

"Thank you Ori, you may go back to your business; we'll take care of it." Bilbo smiled tiredly, a look of mix resignation and amusement crossing his features.

The young dwarf simply nodded and left with a relieved smile.

"I will need to find myself a third heir because one of these days I'll have to strangle those two," grouched the king, much to the amusement of his husband.

"Even though it's poorly timed, you have to admit it hasn't happen in a while."

"Blessed were the days when their mother was around," sighed Thorin, mentally preparing himself to serve a good and proper shouting to his unruly nephews.

"Go on, I'll take care of all this and leave you the important ones to sign later."

"Thank you Bilbo." The king smiled, leaving his husband with one kiss before heading to the armory to give his nephews a piece of his mind.

* * *

"So this is the library, I'm afraid most books are in Khuzdul, but all of those ones are in the common tongue," summarized Mimi, pointing to nearby shelves.

"I am surprised they have so many rows of shelves filled with books. My wish is not to offend but I didn't quite picture dwarves reading."

"Most don't actually, but I must confess I had the same surprise as you when I first came here. Dwarves are a very surprising race."

"You come from the Shire I believe; how is it there? Is it true you live in holes?"

Mimi chuckled. "Yes, but homely holes, not muddy ones. Everywhere is green and colorful, gardens with flowers of all kinds! The air is fresh and crisp with clear blue skies almost all year long . . ." Mimi let her sentence drift away with her memories of home, a sudden feeling of sadness gripping her heart.

Amras dared to speak. "You miss it."

"I do . . . It's so different here; dwarves don't appreciate things that grow like we do. They like rocks. I know it's not my place to judge, but plants bring life around them by welcoming insects, birds. Rocks bring nothing, they stay the same, they sometimes shine under the light, but that's the extent of it . . ."

"Why stay then?"

"I don't really have a choice. Orcs are on a killing spree so travelling has been deemed too dangerous and I'm grounded here until the whole problem is solved which could take years."

"You seemed quite at home here, so it can't be that bad."

"No, it's not . . . it's actually more than agreeable aside from the obvious lack of green. My parents died when I was young, it was Bilbo's parents that raised me. We have a lot of cousins, but we aren't really close to them. Within the company I found a sense of family; they're like uncles, cousins or even brothers. I'm not even sure that I wouldn't be back after a year or two if I ever decided to leave the mountain. Life in the Shire just wouldn't be the same anymore, too quiet and boring." Mimi sighed, wondering if her cousin had the same dilemma sometimes.

"Isn't one of them your fiancé? The elder prince I've heard."

Mimi had to blush scarlet at that, gossipers weren't _just_ in the Shire apparently.

"We are n – not fiancés! We're not even courting – what fool told you this?!"

Amras stared at her blankly before barking out a laugh, trying to answer her, a giggle cutting in here and there.

"T – That would be my – my uncle . . . Thranduil, King of Mirkwood."

There was a pregnant pause on Mimi's side.

"Oh my gosh I'm s – so sorry! I didn't mean . . . I didn't k – know . . ."

The elf started to laugh some more at the look of horror on the hobbit's face.

Marguerite's expression quickly turned to confusion.

"Aren't you . . . offended?"

"Me? Rarely. When you live to be thousands of years old, you stop being offended after a while."

"Well I still wish to apologize, I shouldn't have been so rude –"

"Apologies accepted if only to lessen your culpability," smiled Amras.

"What about your family? If it's not too impolite to ask . . ."

"Well, my mother is Thranduil's sister, my father is a member of the council, and there's my wife Tari."

"How is your wife?"

"Quiet mostly, she's a mute."

"No, no. I meant 'what does she looks like,'" chuckled Marguerite.

"_Oh_. Well, she's a bit short for an elf and has long beautiful ginger hair, the very same shade as a carrot. She never quite appreciated the comparison," laughed the elf.

Mimi grimaced, "Oh I bet. How long have you two been married?"

"About three hundred years."

"I thought you were _young._"

"I'm pretty sure elves are born old," joked Amras.

"I believe it," giggled Marguerite. "Well if you don't need anything else I'll be on my way . . ."

"Oh yes, do go ahead! I believe I'll be able to make my way back just fine."

"Good evening to you Amras."

"And to you Lady Marguerite," grinned the elf, ignoring to perfection the annoyed "'_Mimi_' I said!" that followed.

Mimi stepped out of the library and down the corridor. It wasn't long before she heard heavy steps and grumbling coming her way, which didn't take her long to identify as Thorin's as the dwarf came towards her. So she turned the next corner expecting the king to be a few paces away only to bump into him with an oh so dignified squawk.

"I'm s – so sorry Thorin, I thought you would b – be further away!"

Thorin simply raised an eyebrow, his look of surprise shifting into one of amusement.

"You heard me and yet still managed to be startled?"

"Well no, actually yes, b – but you weren't supposed to be right there –"

"Where was I supposed to be then?"

"Over there, further down the corridor," Mimi gestured vaguely to the empty corridor behind the chuckling king with a pout. So much for good impressions, for some reason Thorin's presence always made her feel _years_ younger, like a fumbling kid.

"I apologize then, it was obviously my fault," teased the king with a mock head bow before pursuing his route.

Mimi repressed the impulse to stick out her tongue when he passed her, deciding to follow him.

"_Obviously_. What are you so cross about?"

Thorin's face soured at the question, letting out a huff and crossing his arms over his torso, ignoring the stinging of his wound as he did so. "My nephews thought it entertaining to _bother _Dwalin."

"I'm guessing that didn't end well."

"They nearly wrecked the armory with their childish entertainment."

"They hadn't caused mischief in a while, I wonder what changed it."

Thorin settled to simply give her a pointed stare.

"Oh . . . right, they're too busy bothering me now . . ." grumped Mimi. "Well I need a break too you know, I'm not their babysitter! I don't _have _to have those two constantly breathing down my neck!"

The king merely raised an amused eyebrow at the small hobbit's rant.

"S – sorry I didn't mean to snap." There she went again, feeling like a child making a silly tantrum to a parent.

"Hm. Matters not, they have now plenty to occupy themselves."

"Clean up duty?"

"Under the watchful eye of Dwalin."

Mimi giggled as she imagined the two princes scrubbing the armory until Dwalin deemed it proper. He would probably make them work until he can see his face reflected on the_ stone_ floors.

"Where were you headed?"

"Nowhere in particular, I suppose."

"You are not to set foot in the infirmary." Thorin said suddenly, catching Mimi a bit off guard. "While we all appreciate what you did, we all agreed it would be for the best if you kept away for a few weeks."

"Who is '_we_'?"

"The company."

"How many times will I have to repeat that _I am no child_!"

"That may be so, Halfling, but you're still not made for such sights and _will_ stay away from the infirmary. That's an order, lass." Thorin's voice boomed angrily in the empty corridor and left no place for argument. Mimi had to take a moment not to shake at the king's 'order.' She was angry, but also upset.

"All everyone ever does is telling me what to do: Marry me Marguerite! Can't leave Marguerite! Stay here Marguerite! But _fine_, I_will _stay away from the infirmary and from _all of you_." snarled Mimi, running back to her chambers, biting her lip to hold in her tears when Thorin shouted for her to come back. She knew she overreacted . . . again . . . but so far the king had been the only one to respect her, never to drag her around or to tell her where to be and what to do. He had always just . . . been there.

He would be sitting by the fireplace while she paced in front of Bilbo ranting about his nephews after a particularly nasty prank. The next day when the two princes would come to apologize, they had matching bruises on their foreheads as if they head butted each other a little too hard.

Some nights when they both couldn't sleep and accidently met in the lounging room, he would teach her how to play the harp and even though he wasn't a very patient teacher, he still tried. She had enough patience for two anyways. When he had a bit of time he would sometimes silently watch her practice with her hatchets and only interfere to give her short pointers when needed.

At dinner he would watch over all of them and had that small kind smile reserved just for her when she would put his nephews back in their places; a mix between pride and amusement.

Being already emotionally challenged after _everything_ and having _him_ order her around was just enough. She knew it was unfair to him, he only meant well and he wasn't the most touchy dwarf.

None of them are, actually, except maybe Ori or Dori.

She needed a break.

* * *

**So guys I've learned a valuable lesson today: never try to beta something while listening to the Muppets version of "Bohemian Rhapsody." ALL OF THE GIGGLES ENSUE.**

_Dear heavens... THAT SONG. WITH THE MUPPETS. Its a classic dude. _

**Psch, Fili's such a boring sleeper XD like, who doesn't just cuddle automatically?**

_I`m a hoarder when I sleep, just put something near me and I'll grab it to cuddle... Its a potential danger hazard. _

**So when I suggested adding in another character ****I didn't know you'd make him Legolas's cousin, like, they would be such bros; I so ship this bromance!**** I'm your beta and you tell me nothing . . . **

_I'm a bit -a lot- scattered brain... so I probably said it to someone and thought I said it to you... but didn`t... so yah. ALSO. why not? Elves need some loving too! (actually they get too much loving, HOBBITS FOR THE WIIIIIN! I would totally be a hobbit in Lotr world)_

**IS THIS PAYBACK FOR WRITING "A FONDNESS FOR FLOWERS" *shameless self-advertising* you guys should go read it :D [link!: fanfiction (d-ot) net(slash)s/9560775/1/A-Fondness-for-Flowers ]**

_Normally I would bash my head repeatedly at seeing such shameless self-advertising... but yah. seriously guys check it out, her fanfic is one of my favs EVER. and I hadnt even KNOWN it was her who wrote it in the first place... (thus the 'IS THIS PAYBACK FOR WRITING...' of above... WHO'S NOT TELLING THE OTHER THINGS NOW HUH!? GOES BOTH WAYS SWEETCHEEKS.)_

_Love and cuddles to y'all! _


	12. Decisions

_What is this? AN UPGRADE? Noooo, this can't be? But yes, yes it isss! _

_I know, I KNOW. It's been forever and a half and am so very VERY sorry for it! I didn't mean to put the story on hold for so long :(_

___Also, may none of you worry their precious lil marshmallow muffins head: _I can promess Chapter 13 won't take THAT long, but weekly updates are unfortunetly not an option right now, sorry.

_Did I ever mentionned the fact that this story was never meant to be more than 10 chapters long?_

_Lov~ing. it. _

_Lots of love and hugs and kisses to all of you readers/reviews/favoriters/followers. YOUR LOVE IS MAGICAL. BETTER THAN DOUBLE RAINBOWS AND KITTENS MUSHED TOGETHER IN A STEW! _

_15K views._

_118 followers._

_87 reviews._

_81 favorites. _

_BRILLIANT. _

_Huge thanks to mah Beta reader Comics4theFeels for the fantastic tips and editing and thanks to my other beta reader Just give me a name for not killing me when she realises I didn't send her chappy 12 to review before posting... wuv you darling, please spare mah face if you feel the need to physically harm me? _

_OH AND FOR TINY SPOILERS, GO CHECK Comics4theFeels' DEVIANTART ACCOUNT FOR ADORKABLE FANART OF THIS FF._

_(Considering she reads the chapters before everyone else, watching her gives you lil spoilers of next chapters... just sayin') _

_BFTLandMWandSEK DEVIANTART COM _

_(replace space by dots and there you have it)_

_All there's need to be said is: FOR TURNIPS! _

_Happy reading~_

* * *

The next morning Mimi apologized to Thorin for her 'hissy fit' of the previous night by surprising him with a plate of smoked meat, peppered sausage and maple ham while he worked on the pile of parchments on his desk. Though Mimi still made the great dwarven king understand she had meant every word, the little hobbit just felt bad about the way they were thrown at the dwarve's face. To her grand surprise, Thorin _also_ apologized, even though Marguerite suspected Bilbo probably had something to do with it.

Mimi also told Thorin she still wanted a break. It wasn't anything against them but she felt a bit overwhelmed by her life at the castle.

And so, for the next few weeks Mimi would only come out of her room to eat, help tend to the gardens or visit Amras, who she had grown quite fond of.

* * *

"The men are growing restless since their lands are the ones mainly targeted. To help them grow stronger defenses, Mirkwood will serve as shelter for the victims of the orc attacks while the dwarves will guide the men in building stronger defenses. Blah. Blah. Blah." finished Amras, grimacing.

Marguerite and he were currently enjoying tea and biscuits in the gardens and Mimi didn't know either to laugh or cry at the _boring_ tone Amras was using to recite the news from the morning meeting in a rather brilliant imitation of the head of the council.

"By Mahal, _how_ do you endure the _torture_?" said the young hobbit, a giggle escaping her lips.

"Because I must.'', sighed the blond elf with a pout.

"You volunteered", pointed out the small halfling with a smile.

"Thank you, Miss Obvious, for reminding me!" grumped Amras, lips twitching in a hopeless effort to keep the grin off his face.

"What about the men's crops then?'', questioned Mimi.

"They're doing well, yours and Bilbo's input really helped. Hobbits truly are amazing gardeners!"

"It's what we do best. That and cooking I suppose."

"I can agree to that!" laughed Amras, patting his stomach contently.

Marguerite chuckled. She really needed this: someone to talk to who was polite, well-mannered, but with a decent sense of humor and who wasn't her cousin. Don't get it wrong, Mimi loved Bilbo very much, but she needed other people to talk to from time to time.

Amras and Marguerite would talk about various things, from his wife, to philosophy, passing by the history of archery, or simply their favorite fruits. Turns out they both loved peaches.

Mimi's 'break' went on for a whole month before she was dragged from the recesses of her room by Dis.

Literally: _dragged_ out.

_Very_ early in the morning, Mimi was rudely awakened by her blankets being _yanked off_ her bed and a bucket of not-so-warm water thrown onto her.

"Rise and shine darling, we have a busy day today!" sang Dis, doing a great job of ignoring Mimi's indignant spluttering. The royal dwarven woman pulled Marguerite by the back of her nightdress to the bathroom where a warm bath was waiting for the young hobbit girl.

Mimi was thankful _this_ water was at least at a comforting temperature. But she foolishly thought the dwarrowdam would leave her to it, but _no_. Dis had practically ripped the clothes off her and thrown her in the soapy water. Marguerite was then scrubbed and washed; Mimi felt like a youngling again, and her privacy felt a bit violated.

The moment Mimi was rinsed the devil woman pulled her out of the tub,quickly dried her and shoved the little hobbit unceremoniously in her clothes, never once caring for Marguerite's modesty. Mimi was feeling mildly abused, but she really couldn't bring herself to express a single complaint to the dwarven princess.

The experience as a whole really wasn't _that_ bad: at least Dis was gentle when she brushed and dried her hair.

The first day Mimi had met Dis, the dwarrowdam had told her she had wished for a daughter. Now, as they got closer, the princess confessed she nearly had a baby girl, but she had a miscarriage after a few months.

It was the first time Mimi saw the woman shed a tear and was truly touched Dis trusted her enough about such an obviously intimate and painful subject (the threat from Dis of a beating if Mimi said anything to anyone about it broke a bit of the touching moment though).

In a way Mimi and Dis completed each other: Dis lost her daughter and Mimi was missing her mother.

Even though the dwarve was a little rougher than what Marguerite was used to as a 'motherly figure', she grew to love Dis all the same.

And, of course, when Mimi was sent oh-so-lovingly by Dis to restart 'socializing' with everyone, some of the dwarves of the company had to point out Mimi's 'outing' by teasing her:

"By my grandfather's beard, have you grown shorter while cooped up in there?"

"Tis 'bout time you got out, half pint—"

"Got lost in your room, princess?"

"Look who finally came out of her hole—"

That last one had hit something in Mimi, but went unnoticed by Nori, already gone on his merry way.

_Her hole._

In a little less than a month, Marguerite would have been living in the Lonely Mountain with the dwarves for a whole year. There was still no sign from Gandalf of going home anytime soon.

Ever since the wedding Marguerite only saw the grey wizard a handful of times; Gandalf would always stay for a few days and leave just as fast as he came. Every visit was accompanied with a quick apology to Mimi: it still wasn't safe to travel back to the Shire.

What was supposed to be a short visit was starting to feel like a permanent settlement.

Mimi remembered with a smile how badly she had reacted to the prospect of an adventure at first and now . . . well everything was different, wasn't it?

Where Marguerite used to fuss over a bit of dirt on her dress, she now couldn't care less if she rolled in it (which happened a few times when the princes wanted to 'help' with gardening).

Mimi also could defend herself now — not like she was a warrior or anything; honestly, she wasn't even close. But she could still land a few good hits, just enough skills to push back an enemy and escape.

Images of the Shire crossed her mind: the cute round doors brightly painted in orange, yellow or green, the children running after some chickens, neighbors chatting over fences and the sweet smell of cooking everywhere. Yet to her surprise, Marguerite felt more nostalgic than sad.

_Would I really want to go back to sitting quietly like a good and proper hobbit?_

Here in Erebor Mimi didn't have the time to sit still and watch the world go by. Marguerite's mind filled with her days spent at the mountain:

Sweet and gentle Ori, showing her how to knit warm mittens for the winter cold, or how to repair holes and rips in cloths, and he even gave Mimi some drawing tips.

Marguerite learned dwarven etiquette with Dori. There wasn't much to be honest; it was mostly advice on how to _not_ insult a dwarve. The head bumping was interesting, even though painful for her poor soft hobbit head compared to the dwarve's thicker skull. Mimi had a visible bump on her forehead for two days after _that_ lesson.

Nori would show her his lock picking tricks and various ways to free herself from ropes and cuffs. She wasn't too keen on the prospect at first, but after some persuasive stories from Nori, Mimi was now paranoid enough to believe the skills were more than useful.

Oin had been 'training' Mimi to be an efficient healer; she was certain the old dwarve had a kick of seeing her squirm with unease at the slightest sight of blood.

She would often visit Gloin's family; it was truly one of the only ways to spend time with the red-headed dwarve. Mimi liked his wife, strict but kind, and young Gimli always had a joke to tell her.

Dwalin was training her every few days and it was painful. Very painful. But Marguerite did find it gratifying and it definitely boosted her self-confidence. There was also the annoying fact that Dwalin kept calling her "half pint" — Marguerite personally preferred "Mimi"but every time she would point it out, the bald dwarve would simply smirk and reply with a "Sorry what was that _Shorty_?" Infuriating dwarve . . .

Balin would teach Mimi dwarven history, including the different branches of dwarven families: there were the Longbeards (or Durin's folk), the Firebeards, the Broadbeams, the Ironfists, the Stiffbeards, the Blacklocks and the Stonefoots. Mimi never imagined there were so many spread across Middle-Earth.

Bifur and Bofur were showing Marguerite how to carve and sculpt wood to make toys or various fun items. After a little while and with the help of the two Ur cousins, Mimi made her very own flute.

Cooking with Bombur was always fun. They would often cook a dwarven recipe to explore. Mimi was unfortunate enough to discover "dwarven bread" a loaf of bread so charred and rigid it could break your teeth. The gastronomic abomination's purpose was only to make _everything else_ seem edible. The rest of the company had a merry laugh when they heard the story, Bilbo simply sent her an apologetic smile, but she could see he was trying very hard not to join the others in their hilarity.

Thorin was trying to teach Mimi to play the harp. Key word there being "_trying_." The king could be very kind and patient some nights, but most of the time he would end up getting impatient with her. Mimi didn't mind his temper too much because if Thorin crossed the limit of _her_ patience with his attitude, Marguerite wouldn't think twice about spicing the king's next meal with some peppers.

And finally, the two hobgoblins Mimi knew as the princes kept her entertained by various measures, often with pranks. Now to what degree she was entertained really depended on whether or not Mimi was _helping_ with a prank or if she was the _center_ of the prank. When it came to quality time, she'd practice her aim with Kili and spend time at the library with Fili.

She also couldn't forget to mention Bilbo, Gandalf, Dis, Amras, some of the guards and visitors from Dale.

Needless to say she had no problem falling asleep at night with her energy all wiped out from her busy days.

Mimi knew she would always be welcome to come back to Erebor anytime she wanted, but it didn't mean the decision to leave it wouldn't be a hard one.

Marguerite could also decide to stay, more than once the members of Thorin's company hinted to the possibility for the hobbit lass to stay permanently if she wished, seeing how Marguerite already had her rooms.

The day Gandalf would come to her with the news of clear roads to travel back to the Shire, the choice of staying or leaving would be a tough one.

* * *

Fili was definitely not a happy dwarf.

_Mimi had stayed in her room a whole month_!

A month ago Thorin had warned him and his younger brother to give the little hobbit some alone time; "As long as she needs," his uncle had said. It wasn't too bad considering it also applied to _everyone else_. Then his mother dragged her out and Fili thought he could have a talk with Marguerite, but _no_. Now Mimi was just avoiding _him._

To add to his misery, he learned from Bombur that Mimi spent the past weeks of isolation with _the_ _tree hugger_.

What did that overgrown grasshopper have on him? What could Mimi possibly like in a six-foot-tall branch?

_The elf was almost twice Mimi's height, by Mahal!_

If some dwarve had told him one day his 'rival' would be a leaf-eater he would have laughed. Not so much laughing going on _now_, of course.

It didn't help that Fili remembered the look of pure awe on Bilbo's face when they reached Rivendell while on the quest to take back Erebor; did Fili's little flower have the same fascination for the poncy gits as her cousin?

Fili hoped not, even though his chances were slim, what with Mimi being attached by the hip to the nectar sucker . . . well, more like attached by the feet, considering it was the only aligned appendage Mimi and the dirt grubber had in common.

It wasn't right; Mimi should be back with him and Kili by now. Mostly him.

Fili really wasn't a patient dwarve. They needed to talk. Now.

Actually, his patience _would_ have run out earlier if it wasn't for all the patrols he had to do, not mentioning all the meetings the prince had to attend as the first heir and the growing talks about the first wedding anniversary of Bilbo and Thorin. The celebrations wouldn't be as frivolous as the actual wedding, but there would still be an event hosted, that was for sure.

Fili and Kili dreaded the day. On such events it was tradition for the princes to be presented to every eligible dwarrowdam. The two Durin heirs used to love the attention from the lasses when they were younger, but since the quest Fili and Kili weren't as interested as before; even more so now that _Fili_ had his little hobbit lass.

And unless he and Mimi started courting in the following weeks, Fili would be forced to participate in the introductions along with Kili. At the wedding Fili had been mostly spared, turning his mom's matchmaking tendencies upon his little brother instead.

So one week after Mimi first came out of her room, Fili still saw no improvement with the little hobbit that insisted on avoiding him. Fili had reached his limit; if Mimi kept refusing to act like the adult she was suppose to be, then so would he.

The next morning, Fili leaned against the wall next to her door and waited for Marguerite to come out of her room.

The door soon opened to reveal the prince's favorite little halfling, Mimi absentmindedly brushing off the slight ruffles on her dress and letting out a gasp at the sight of the prince waiting for her.

Fili didn't waste time with civilities and jumped right into the subject. "Mimi we need to talk."

"No we don't!" Marguerite snapped, intending to walk away from the royal dwarf, but as soon as Mimi made a motion to side step Fili, the golden prince grabbed her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder as if Mimi was a mere potato sack.

"I'm so glad you agreed." Fili snapped back, voice dripping in sarcasm as he carried Marguerite back in her room, closing the door with a booted foot.

"Put me down!" Mimi growled, trying to break away from his grip by wriggling her legs and thumping on his back.

"Now, now sweetheart, let's not descend to violence – _ow, stop that_!" scowled Fili as one of her feet hit a little too low.

"Let me go and I will!"

Fili, being the reasonable dwarve he was, obliged by dumping her on the bed in a pile of skirts and petticoats. Two green eyes glared at him from under honey curls.

"There, happy?" said Fili, crossing his arms over his chest with a quirked eyebrow. He was not amused.

"I would be if you would stop dragging me around like a sack of vegetables!"

"Turnips."

"I beg your pardon?"

"No need to beg, you have it."

"Urgh! You're so infuriating; do you always have to be an ass?"

"Such vulgarities, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"It would be difficult considering she passed decades ago."

There was an awkward silence following Mimi's words, Fili staring at her wide eyed while Marguerite simply sat on the bed cross legged with a sour look on her face.

Fili tried to will away the snarky voice in his head saying, "_Way to go you insensitive idiot_!"even though he knew it was right —

"Oh . . . I'm — I'm sorry . . . I didn't… I didn't know"

"Of course you didn't, you never asked."

"Is that a reproach?"

"A fact. What do you want Fili?" sighed Mimi, a tired look crossing her features.

"Do you like me?"

"What? I . . . You can't . . . It's not . . ." stuttered the small hobbit, cheeks on fire and eyes slipping to look at the bathroom door close by. Maybe if she made a run for it . . . ?

"Mimi, I'm the one who installed that door — lock yourself behind it and I'll just take it off its hinges — so don't even think of running away. I want to talk about this."

"And what is '_this_'?"

"Us."

"There's no us, there's you and there's me." mumbled Marguerite. Fili's serious face was starting to intimidate her a bit.

"Dammit Mimi, I'm sick of this! For nearly a year now I've tried everything to get close to you and every single time I succeed you suddenly back off, run away back to square one and pretend nothing ever happened!" snapped Fili, running a frustrated hand threw his blond mane.

"You made it quite clear that you think I'm not serious about my feelings, but I am, and I _love _you. So guess what? Every time you run off, I'm the one who's left hurt and confused. If you don't like me, if there's no chance at all that you'll ever consider me, then why, WHY do you keep giving me hope?" Fili didn't even wait for an answer, pacing in front of Mimi's bed in a poor attempt to calm his nerves.

"You know, I thought you considered me _at least_ a friend, but obviously that was one-sided too.

Because you see, friends don't just trample on the others heart especially when they know the other has feelings for them. Just this once I didn't go after you when you ran because I thought _this time_, maybe, just maybe you would _at least_ be mature enough to feel the need to talk it through." Fili sighed, stopping his pacing, feeling a weight on his shoulders slowly getting lighter.

"Honestly . . . I think it's my turn to take a 'break'. I'm done going out of my way to simply be shrugged off like dust on your dress. I love you, I always will, but until you get yourself sorted out, it's clear I'll only ever be the spare axe. So don't worry, from now on I will not pester you with any of _this_ anymore: no more pet names, no more flirting and no more _improper_ gestures." Fili finished with a resigned sigh, spitting out 'improper' as if the word itself left a vile taste in his mouth.

Once his rant was over, Fili simply turned away and showed himself out. The moment the prince closed the door behind him his heart felt lighter. It had felt so good to finally be able to let months and months of pent up thoughts suddenly free. But now as Fili walked to the gardens, he felt the lightness in his heart give place to emptiness: feelings of disappointment and resignation seizing him.

Fili didn't want to have to hold back whenever he wanted to be close to Mimi: to have her sitting beside him as Fili read, hold her hand or kiss her, even if it usually meant taking a chance of being swatted, kicked or punched by his little flower.

To say the prince felt miserable was an understatement.

* * *

Mimi was left speechless, still sitting stiff on her bed and staring at her door as if Fili was just going to reappear saying, "Just kidding! As if you could be rid of me so easily!"

But he didn't.

Fili hadn't let her place in a single word, not _once_.

As he turned to leave Mimi tried to say something, call Fili's name or at least get her legs to move so she could grip his coat. But to say what? This was what Mimi had been waiting for, wasn't it? For Fili to stop trying to court her?

Then why did Marguerite's eyes sting and her throat felt so tight?

Fili said he would stop, but did the dwarven prince mean he would stop seeing her at all or just stop trying to woo her?

The first was preposterous, Marguerite and Fili ate at the same table for dinner and their rooms weren't even five minutes away. Then again, Mimi was always able to avoid the prince when she needed to, so why couldn't Fili avoid _her_?

Marguerite felt a head-ache coming. This whole mess was upside down.

* * *

"Ori use a step or you'll end up hurting yourself!" Dori sighed at the sight of his careless youngest brother currently on tippy toes trying to pull a book from a much-too-high shelf. The elder dwarve really wasn't impressed that the library didn't have more ladders around; Dori would need to have a word with Balin.

"By Aulë, let the boy work, brother! He's not a boy anymore!" laughed Nori, lounging on a chair with his feet on the nearest table, smoking from his pipe.

The eldest of the Ri brothers simply huffed as he brought the step to Ori under the rolling eyes of Nori.

"T-thank you Dori." said Ori, ignoring the usual banter between his two older brothers.

"What do you even need that big dust collector for?" asked Nori, eyeing the humongous book his brother was trying balance in his arms. By Aulë, the thing was almost thicker than his head!

"Nori, mind your language!" Dori scowled, giving Nori a disapproving look but the thief was doing a superb job of ignoring Dori.

"It's for Oin, it contains all the registrations for the medicinal flora found within the mountain lands — it's a book about healing plants," summed up Ori at the blank look Nori was giving him.

"It sounds boring," grimaced the dwarf with the star-shaped hair.

"Not if you find it interesting." smiled Ori, putting the big book on the desk with an almost vehement look.

"Speaking of flowers . . ." Nori trailed off, pointing to the library door as Marguerite stepped into the room.

"Mimi, what's going on? Are you alright?" Ori timidly asked, not used to such a look of distress on his friend's face.

"H-have you seen Fili? Is he here?"

"Last we saw of the prince was about an hour ago, came and left when he saw the library was already occupied . . . poor dear, come along and sit, sit and I'll make you some tea." Dori pressed, gently pushing the little hobbit lass towards the armchair before leaving to make tea.

"Take care of the lass will you, try not to upset her further," Dori whispered to Nori as an afterthought, giving the star-shaped dwarve a look. A snort from Nori was his less than reassuring answer, but a quick "Of course, Dori." from Ori put the eldest a little more at ease.

"Now lass, what made you so upset all of a sudden? I would have put my wagers on our infamous golden prince but since you're looking for him . . . Did someone hurt you then?" asked Nori, putting his pipe on the table to take a better look at her. Mimi didn't seem to have bruises or cuts.

"N-no no, I'm just . . . Fili just . . ."

"Ah, so it _is_ blondy's fault."

"Yes . . . well no! I mean . . . Fili didn't do anything, but I . . . " a small sniffle escaped Mimi then, making the older dwarve a bit uncomfortable, looking at Ori for help.

"M-maybe if you tell us what happened? Why are you looking for Fili?" Ori tried to ask.

"We had a fight . . . I think . . . but it was my fault this time because I'm a horrible person and I'm being stupid . . . I didn't mean to hurt his feelings . . . I'm just so confused. Fili said he wasn't going to pester me anymore, what you think he meant by that?"

The two brothers shared a helpless look when Mimi's eyes started leaking a few tears. So much for not upsetting her further. Dwarves weren't really ones for sentiments, emotions and the sort . . . Even sensible Ori wasn't sure what to do with a crying girl.

Ori tried to make amends. "You had fights before, e-everything will be back to normal in no time at all! Fili can't stay upset with you for long, you should know that . . ."

"We didn't even know he could_ get_ upset with you —" Nori tried to joke, earning himself a small fleeting smile from the little hobbit.

"You're right . . . I'm probably just being silly." sighed Mimi.

"Just wait until Fili calms down, the Durin family have always been known to be prone to strong jealousy, possessiveness and tempers." said Ori with a small reassuring smile.

"Aye. Actually, that's dwarves in general, the Durins are just the worst of em all." winked Nori, making Mimi giggle.

"The lads are right; our prince probably just reacted badly to you spending so much time with the elf. It's nothing to worry your precious head about. Here you go, nice and hot." said Dori, coming back in the library with a tray stacked with cups of tea and biscuits, handing Marguerite a warm cup of Chamomile.

"Thank you . . . I'm sorry I interrupted your work for this . . ." The Ri brothers had to smile at the adorable sheepish look on the lass' face.

"Nothing to be sorry about my dear; if you need anything, don't hesitate to come to us for help." Dori smiled, patting her hand reassuringly.

"I won't." Mimi said, slowly sipping her tea with a small smile still on her lips.

Dori felt much better at the sight of her smile.

The Ri brothers resumed their work, which consisted mostly of Ori and Dori going through books, noting things on a list, while Nori sat smoking and entertaining Mimi until she left the library for her elevensy meal.

Dori, Nori and Ori watched Mimi leave with worried eyes; none of them were fooled by her cheery tone and smiles. They knew it wasn't going to be as simple as waiting for Fili to come around. They had seen the prince earlier: Fili had looked utterly miserable, like someone had sucked his soul dry, but he also seemed determined.

The Ri brothers weren't sure what happened — they weren't ones to _pry_ — but it had to be bad for _Mimi_ to run after _Fili._

The whole company (minus the princes — Kili was excluded since he would tell his brother for sure) had a discussion about Mimi and Fili not too long ago: they all agreed it had become a messy business and something had to be done to fix it. Dwarves normally didn't stick their noses in other people's lives, but the two lovebirds were part of the company and the situation was starting to concern everyone.

But then Bofur mentioned the relationship between their king and burglar at the beginning of the quest . . . they all merrily agreed that, compared to _that _disaster, it could indeed be worse for Mimi and Fili. Thorin and Bilbo were not amused . . . well Bilbo was a little, if the upward twitch of his lips was any indication.

The talk then side tracked to stories of the royal couple's courting, everyone having a good laugh at the cultural clash of courting: Bilbo had been confused when Thorin gave him carved beads for his too-short-to-be-braided hair and in return Thorin was almost insulted to receive flowers from the hobbit . . . let's just say the dwarven king was quick to bring the discussion back to his nephew and cousin in law, being beyond embarrassed at the reminder of his less than graceful attempts to court the Halfling. Thorin also made it a point to ignore the laughing eyes of his husband.

Nori mentally shook his head in pity for Fili and Mimi: the members of the company were worse gossipers than old widows.

_Too angsty? not enough? What didja think? Let me hear it folks! I'm feeling a bit self-conscious about this chapter for some reason... _


End file.
